Féerie vampirique
by Dreams-Twilight
Summary: Edward est parti, laissant Bella seule dans la forêt, celle-ci n'est jamais rentrée chez elle... Venez découvrir l'histoire d'une féerie vampirique.
1. Chapitre 1 : Abandon

**Salut à toutes, je vous présente ma première histoire que j'ai commencé il y a un an et demi et qui est d'ailleurs bientôt terminée. Elle est publiée sur Skyblog, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de la mettre sur Fanfiction car mon style d'écriture s'est amélioré et donc je trouve le début un peu léger, c'est pourquoi je vous conseil de persister parce que au fur et à mesure les chapitres sont plus longs et sûrement mieux écrit.**

**Enfin j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fiction quelque peu original, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>_ : __Abandon__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>« En échange je vais te faire une promesse. Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrais pas. Je ne t'entraînerai plus dans ce genre d'épreuves. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais exister »<em>

Cette phrase qui m'avait donné le coup final résonnait dans ma tête, de jour comme de nuit. Elle était gravée en moi pour le restant de ma vie ou devrais-je dire pour l'éternité... Eh oui Bella Swan la fragile et maladroite petite humaine avait disparu le même jour que lui. Maintenant, j'étais agile, puissante et mystique, mais toujours aussi vide et malheureuse et au fond j'étais seulement une Bella détruite le cœur brisée à jamais. Je me suis même demandé si une souffrance pareille était possible.  
>Peut-être voudriez-vous savoir ce que je suis ?<p>

**Flash Back**

Edward venait de partir me laissant seule dans la forêt, comme une idiote j'essayais de le rattraper mais avec mes capacités humaines, comment pouvais-je rivaliser avec un vampire, mon vampire ? Mais si je laissais tomber, si j'arrêtais de courir après lui dans ces bois, ça en était fini de l'amour de ma vie de moi. Après des heures de recherche inutile j'étais tombée et ne m'étais plus relevée, effondrée et abattue par tant de chagrin.

Quand tout à coup, j'ai entendu un bruit derrière le buisson mais j'étais tellement déconnectée du monde qui m'entoure qu'un avion aurait bien pu s'écraser à côté de moi que je n'aurais même pas pris la peine de relever la tête. Cependant je sentais des pas se rapprocher de moi, il me semble que quelqu'un m'appelait, une femme ? Alice ? Esmé ? Il fallait que je trouve la force de regarder, Alice ma meilleure amie ? Allez Bella fait un effort, je relevais la tête, mais malheureusement une inconnue se tenait devant moi, ma meilleure amie Alice avait dut voir ma détresse et n'était même pas venu à mon secours.

- _Bella ?_

- _Hum..._

- _Bella, allez relève toi, ça va allait, je suis là._

Mais que me voulait-elle ? Comment voulait-elle que je me relève alors qu'Edw... que lui m'avait abandonné ?

- _Allez Bella, ton destin est fabuleux, tu vas accomplir de grandes choses, tu es un être extraordinaire, relève toi ne te laisse pas abattre._Me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Moi misérable humaine brisée au destin extraordinaire ? Attendait-elle une réponse ? Je me forçais tout de même à répondre la seule question qui me vint à l'esprit.

- _Mais qui êtes-vous ?_

- _Je me nomme Maëlla, je suis une fée, je suis ici pour toi Bella, je ressens ce que tu ressens, je sais combien tu souffres..._

Non mais je rêve là ? C'est ça un cauchemar, Ed... Lui ne m'a pas quitté ? Je dors paisiblement dans mon lit, pourquoi rêver d'une fée comme c'est étrange ?  
>Au fond de moi je savais bien que tout ceci était réel...<p>

**Fin du flash Back.**

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre plus que court je sais.<p>

A très bientôt pour le prochain.**  
><strong>


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre

Coucou, me voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, j'ai honte de la longueur, le pire c'est le chapitre 3. Dire que maintenant mes chapitres font à peu prés 10 pages words lol. Enfin bref, je suis contente que certaines d'entre vous ait apprécié le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci. Les chapitres commencent à devenir plus longs à partir 13ème chapitre va falloir un peu patienter.

Merci pour vos reviews et pour les anonymes :

**Céli **_: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, contente que ça t'ait plu !_

**Fantasiam**_: _ _J'avoue ça doit être étrange, mais pas de plagiat ne t'en fait pas, j'ai commencé cette fiction il y a près d'un an et demi et elle est déjà publiée ailleurs donc... Est-ce que tu publies ta fiction? Si oui j'aimerais beaucoup la découvrir. Merci pour ta review !_

**Bonne lecture !**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong> : _Une rencontre_

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, j'ai 28 ans mais en réalité j'ai 18 ans en apparence, non je ne suis pas un vampire, Maëlla m'a condamnée à l'immortalité. Maintenant vous avez compris je suis une fée, qui aurait cru que cela était possible. Je suis différente de de mon apparence humaine d'autrefois. Je crois qu'à l'époque je ne me rendais pas compte des conséquences de ma décision, des fois je lui en voulais, elle m'avait eu dans un moment de faiblesse.<p>

**Flash back**

Après que la fée Maëlla m'est expliquée ce qu'elle était, ses pouvoirs qui d'ailleurs ont réveillé mes récentes blessures, en effet elle a le même pouvoir que Jasper, alors que les vampires parlent de don les fées considèrent cela comme des pouvoirs. C'est vrai que quand on imagine des fées c'est plutôt dans un univers magique. Maëlla tout comme Jasper le frère d'Ed... de lui ressent les émotions des autres et les contrôle. Certes, elle était bien gentille, mais ce n'est pas le moment, je voulais pleurer, pleurer, m'effondrait, tellement j'avais mal, mon cœur criait de douleur.

- _Mais que me voulait-vous ?_ Finis-je par lui demander.

- _Bella je suis là pour toi, tu es destinée à devenir l'une des nôtres, tu seras tellement puissante Bella_

J'étais tellement abasourdit, j'allais devenir une fée, c'était ma destinée ? Non ma destinée c'était lui, mon cœur, ma vie, mon essence. Mais peut être que devenir une fée me le fera oublier, comme il le désire tellement, j'en doute mais que vais-je faire maintenant ? Retourner au lycée, sourire comme si de rien n'était comme si mon cœur n'était pas brisé, mais Charlie ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser... La voix de Maëlla me coupa dans mes réflexions.

- _Alors Bella, qu'en penses-tu ? Sache que nous les fées te donnons le choix, tu as le droit de refuser après tout c'est ta vie, mais je pense devenir une fée pourra réparer ton cœur brisé, je sais Bella combien tu souffres..._

_Et si je refusais, qu'allait-elle me faire ? Pouvait-elle me laisser vivre alors que je connaissais l'existence de son secret ?_

- _Oui d'accord_

Mais qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ? Je venais d'accepter de devenir une fée, mais Charlie, Renée ? Mais j'étais prête à toi pour que cette douleur qui me prenait les tripes disparaissent ou du moins s'atténue, alors oui pourquoi pas, si c'était la seule solution.

- _Oh je suis si heureuse Bella que tu acceptes..._

- _Attendez, comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? Pourquoi moi ?_

Voilà que maintenant je doutais, que devais-je faire ? Penser à moi, à ma famille ? Ou cela m'avait mené de penser aux autres, à ma destruction...

- _Je te surveille depuis que tu es née, comme je te l'ai dit, tu es vouée à faire de grandes choses._

- _Si c'est ma destinée, alors faite ce que vous devez faire !_

Elle sortit de sa poche une petite gourde, elle l'ouvrit et renversa dans sa main de la poussière, elle brillait avec un tel éclat, qu'elle m'attirait je voulais ta toucher. Puis d'un coup, elle souffla sur la poussière qui atterrit sur mon visage et elle me chuchota :

- _Ca va bien se passer Bella, maintenant tu vas devoir faire tes preuves, te débrouiller seule, désoler les fées n'ont pas de guide, elles sont des guides. A bientôt Bella_

Seule ? Une douleur insupportable me prit, c'était horrible j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps, mes organes étaient en train de pousser comme si mon corps était devenu une plante grandissante. La douleur était insupportable, j'étais toujours dans ces bois, et j'essayais de me concentrer sur le chant des oiseaux, bizarrement, ça me réconfortait. La douleur ne s'atténuait pas et je commençais à me demander si je n'étais pas en train de mourir, si Maëlla ne m'avait pas menti... Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici ? Une heure ? Un jour ? Des mois ? Des décennies ?  
>Enfin je sentais la douleur se concentrait dans mon dos, je pouvais bouger les pieds les mains. Un drôle de bruit s'est fait entendre et la douleur disparut et enfin j'ouvris les yeux. Je n'étais plus la même je le sentais. C'était le début d'une « nouvelle vie ».<p>

**Fin du Flash back**

* * *

><p><strong>Voici le deuxième chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous?<strong>

**A bientôt pour la suite !  
><strong>


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un au revoir

Salut à toutes, ce chapitre est particulèrement court vous m'en excuserez. On peut pas dire que ce soit un chapitre important, c'est juste un aurevoir comme l'indique le titre.

Merci pour vos reviews, et aux anonymes :

_**Fantasiam**_ : Ton prologue est intriguant, en tout cas si tu l'as publies, je veux bien être tenu au courant, en tout cas je te souhaite une bonne continuation dans l'écriture de ta fiction.

**Laurie** : Merci pour ta review, oui je comprends avec deux chapitres c'est pas évident de se faire un avis. Faut être patient j'avoue que le début n'est pas dès plus passionnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong> : _Un au revoir_

* * *

><p>Je reviens 10 ans en arrière, au commencement de « ma nouvelle vie ». Au réveil de ma transformation en fée j'étais seule, Maëlla ne m'avait pas menti, elle m'avait laissé tomber dans ma nouvelle condition. En fait je crois que tout le monde vient dans ma vie, me donne l'espoir en l'avenir pour enfin me brisée. Lui, ma meilleure amie, tous les Cullen en fin de compte, puis Maëlla qui je pensais voulez m'aider.<p>

C'est quoi ce clapotement que j'entends sans cesse depuis que je suis levée ?

Oh mon dieu ! Des ailes, j'ai des ailes, mais jamais je pourrais plus me montrer devant quelqu'un, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette proposition ? Depuis combien de temps ai-je disparu ? Et Charlie oh Charlie le pauvre il doit s'inquiéter, il faudrait que je m'approche de la ville pour avoir des nouvelles, savoir quel jour nous sommes également. Pourtant le seul désir que j'avais à cet instant était celui de m'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt, de communiquer avec la nature, quelle sensation étrange.

A contre cœur je m'éloignais de la forêt pour prendre des nouvelles de la ville. Waouh, je venais juste de me rendre compte que j'entendais les moindres sons à des mètres et des mètres à la ronde. J'étais à quelques mètres de chez moi, j'entendais tout pleins de voix, Je distinguais celle de Charlie il était mort d'inquiétude, ça s'entendait , je fus prise de remords mais il finirait par m'oublier, enfin je l'espèrais.

- _Mais ce n'est pas possible, on ne la retrouvera jamais, ça fait déjà 5 longs jours, ma petite fille a disparu, mais si ça se trouve elle a fugué avec les Cullen..._

- _Ca va allez Charlie on va la retrouver, c'était Billy l'ami de mon père._

Je savais que je n'avais pas le choix, à présent je devais fuir de Forks, oubliez la vie humaine de Bella Swan, pour me concentrer sur la Fée Bella au cœur brisé. Donc cela faisait cinq jours que j'avais perdu l'amour de ma vie, être fée n'atténuait pas la peine, il me manquait tellement, le vampire de ma vie. En quoi cela consistait d'être une fée ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pensé à toutes ces questions avant d'accepter de le devenir ?

Avec ces ailes je devrais bien savoir voler, sinon à quoi me servirait-elle ? J'essayais de les bouger de façon à pouvoir voler, oh je vole j'ai réussi, c'est incroyable. C'est une sensation magnifique mais je préfère de loin sa peau froide, ses lèvres sur les miennes... Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ça, me faire plus de mal ne servirait strictement à rien. La nature, deviendra ma nouvelle raison de vivre, je me sens tellement apaisait quand je suis près d'elle, comme si j'étais dans mon élément, mais malgré tout ça ne répare pas la blessure de mon cœur.

Quelques mois plus tard, je m'étais enfin décidé à quitter Forks, j'étais restée deux mois dans les environs, allant jusqu'à chez moi dire au revoir à mon ancienne vie. Mon père ne s'en remettait pas ça me faisait tellement de mal de le voir dans cet état, mais pour le protéger je devais partir. Je m'étais alors décidée à partir dans l'endroit qui pour moi et ma nouvelle condition représente le paradis : la forêt amazonienne.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous?<p>

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre

bisous


	4. Chapitre 4 : Elena

Bonjour à toutes ! Et voici un nouveau chapitre, toujours rien d'exceptionnel mais enfin bon, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de vous lire. Et merci aux anonymes :

_**Laurie**_ : Oui c'est sûr que ça va être triste pour Charlie et non Bella ne lui donnera jamais de nouvelles, dans quelques chapitres on sera ce qu'est devenu Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong> : _Elena_

* * *

><p>Arriver dans la forêt amazonienne, je trouvais une demeure dans son centre, une demeure magnifique. Ah oui maintenant je suis riche, j'ai certains pouvoirs bien utile, je peux créer tout ce qui est matériel, me transformer en humaine, ce qui me permet d'avoir une vie normale même si je suis une fée, en enfin je peux lire dans les pensées, ironique quand on sait que le seul homme que j'ai aimé a ce don, ce que moi j'appelle pouvoirs.<br>En quoi consiste d'être une fée, premièrement, nous sommes immortels, nous nous nourrissons de plantes mais plus souvent c'est l'énergie de la forêt, nous avons des ailes et volons, et évidemment je suis belle, j'ai un peu grandit, je me suis amincit, j'ai les yeux vert couleur de la nature, j'ai un teint très pâle et mes cheveux sont longs jusqu'à la taille et quelques peu ondulés. J'ai la peau un peu plus froide qu'un humain mais moins qu'un vampire, mon cœur n'est plus l'essence même de ma vie, se sont l'air et donc mes poumons qui me tiennent en vie, mais je peux passer des jours sans respirer, mon corps est une ressource d'air.

Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'autres fées, je suis seule tout le temps, mes meilleurs amis sont les animaux. Les fées ne peuvent pas vivre en contact avec les humains comme moi, leurs ailes leurs en empêche.  
>Cependant un jour de plus où je me trouvais dans la forêt à me promener, alors que ça faisait déjà deux ans que j'étais une fée, j'ai entendu un bruit, tout de suite j'ai caché mes ailes, et là j'ai vu une femme extrêmement belle du même âge que moi, elle avait les mêmes yeux que moi, une fée ? Non, impossible, elle n'aurait pas pu cacher ses ailes, je voyais qu'elle aussi se posait des questions, puis tout à coup, elle s'avançât vers moi :<p>

- _Bonjour, je m'appelle Elena et toi ?_me dit-elle timidement avec une lueur d'espoir que je ne compris pas

- _Euh... Bonjour, moi c'est Isabella mais je t'en prie appelle moi Bella._

- _Ok Bella, que fais-tu ici en plein cœur de la forêt amazonienne ? Tu sais c'est très dangereux dans les parages_

- _Je pourrais te retourner la question_, lui dis-je

- _Hum... Pardonne-moi ma question, mais est-ce que tu es... ?_

Elle hésitait, peut-être était-elle également une fée ? Mais je ne voulais pas dévoiler ma nature, j'attendrais qu'elle me le dise en premier.

- _Que je suis quoi ? __Cette fois c'est moi qui devais avoir de l'espoir dans les yeux.__  
><em>  
>- <em>Comment dire ? Ne me prends pas pour une folle, une créature mystique ?<em>

Je commençais à sourire, il était évident qu'elle était comme moi, cette ressemblance était tellement évidente. Oups, je crois qu'elle attend une réponse et elle doit sûrement se demander pourquoi je souris comme une idiote. Je vais être prudente tout de même Bella, ne t'emballe pas.

- _Peut-être bien et toi ? _Lui dis-je avec un sourire.

- _Peut-être bien_

A ce moment, c'est elle qui souriait comme une idiote car elle aussi espérait rencontrer une personne de son espèce je l'ai lu dans ces pensées, j'aurais bien pu le faire avant mais je n'ai tellement pas l'habitude d'utiliser ce pouvoir, mais maintenant j'étais sûre, elle était comme moi, puis d'un coup elle reprit :

- _On a l'air de deux idiotes toutes les deux, bon je me lance, je suis un fée tout comme toi il me semble._

- _Effectivement _! Lui dis-je tout sourire ce qui était rare depuis qu'il était parti, la plaie de mon cœur s'ouvrit, oh non ce n'était pas le moment...

- _Bella, est-ce que ça va ?_

- _Oui, excuse-moi je repensais à ... Euh quelque chose_.

- _Mais je ne savais pas... Tes ailes ?_On avait dit ça en même temps, ce qui nous fit beaucoup rire.

- _Je crois qu'on a pas mal de choses à se dire, viens chez moi, je n'habite pas très loin._

J'étais tellement heureuse de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse me comprendre, je me sentais tellement abandonner et inexistante depuis deux ans. Deux longues années sans le voir, le toucher, savoir s'il pensait quelques fois à moi. Bella tu t'égares là. J'étais contente d'être tombé sur Elena mais j'aurais préféré tomber sur lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Comme toujours j'attends vos impressions ! <strong>

**Bye bye à bientôt !**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Faire connaissance

Coucou à toutes ! Voilà la suite de Féerie, je vais pas m'attarder juste vous remercier pour vos reviews et aux anonymes :

_**Fantasiam**_ : Merci pour ta review ! Contente que ça te plaise

_**Laurie**_ : Merci pour ta review ! Non les fées ne peuvent pas cacher leurs ailes, c'est un pouvoir spécial qu'ont Bella et Elena en commun. Elles ne peuvent pas vivre comme les Cullen par exemple en faisant semblant d'être que de simple humain.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong> : _Faire connaissance_

* * *

><p>On arrivait dans ma maison, enfin c'était plutôt une villa ouverte où j'avais une vue sublime sur la forêt, étrangement elle ressemblait à celle des Cullen... J'invitais Elena dans le salon, on s'assit sur le canapé. Je la voyais regarder comme une enfant devant une fête foraine.<p>

- _Waouh ! C'est à toi cette maison ? Mais comment fais-tu pour avoir une maison pareille ? C'est incroyable !_

- _Oh disons que j'ai quelques talents_.

- _Ah bon quels talents ?_

- _Hum... Chaque chose en son temps, raconte-moi ton histoire, comment es-tu devenu une fée ? Depuis combien de temps ? Tu as des pouvoirs ? Est-ce que..._

- _Je pourrais te répondre la même chose, chaque chose en son temps, alors tout d'abord, je suis une fée depuis 23 ans, physiquement j'ai 18 ans. En pouvoir, je peux voir l'avenir, me transformer en humaine, et enfin je peux voir si quelqu'un ment._

- _C'est impressionnant !_

- _Et toi ?_

- _Moi je suis une fée depuis deux ans, j'ai physiquement 18 ans comme toi. Je peux créer des choses matérielles, je peux lire dans les pensées mais je ne maîtrise pas vraiment ce pouvoir et enfin tout comme toi je peux me transformer en humaine._

- _C'est vraiment extraordinaire, tous les pouvoirs que tu as..._

- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, j'ai autant de pouvoirs que toi._

- _Oui, certes mais tu n'as que deux années de vie féerique, les pouvoirs se développent sur une période de 20 ans, il te reste encore 18 années pour les développer._

- _Je n'étais pas au courant, mais dit-moi comment es-tu devenu une fée ?_

- _Je venais de perdre mes parents, leur avion s'était écrasé, j'aurais dû être avec eux mais j'ai refusé de venir, j'étais vraiment désemparée je ne savais plus quoi faire, mes parents s'étaient les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Puis, une fée nommée Héloïse m'a demandé de la rejoindre, elle m'a transformé, au réveil j'étais seule, j'ai parcouru le monde, rencontré d'autres fées, mais elle ne pouvait m'accompagner à cause de leurs ailes. Et toi c'est quoi ton histoire ?_

- _Euh... Disons que je venais te perdre un être important..._

Important ? Le mot est faible, ma raison de vivre, mais je ne pouvais pas en parler, rien que de » penser à ces derniers mot, mon cœur se déchira je suffoquais. Elena commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter : « Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Il fallait que je la rassure.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Elena, c'est rien_dis-je d'une voix faible

« Ah oui, c'est vrai elle lit dans mes pensées »

- _Mais qu'est qui t'arrive Bella ?_

- _C'est encore difficile pour moi de parler du pourquoi de ma transformation, donc une fée nommée Maëlla m'a dit que j'étais destinée à devenir une fée, que je serais puissante, et que la peine serait atténuer. Peine perdue_dis-je dans un chuchotement.

Mais je savais très bien qu'avec nos sens développait, elle avait entendu ce que j'avais dis mais elle ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage et intérieurement je la remerciais.

- _Sinon tu habites ou ?_

- _Un peu partout, pour tout te dire je n'ai pas de maison, je vis dans la forêt comme une sauvage._

On se mit à rire, quand tout à coup, j'eus une idée...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos impressions?<strong>


	6. Chapitre 6 : Une aide shopping

Salut à toutes désoler du retard, j'avais un peu oublié de publier lol.

Pour celles qui suivent "Destin magique" le prochain chapitre arrivera dans la semaine.

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong> : _Une aide shopping_

* * *

><p>Après les présentations avec Elena, je lui avais proposé de rester avec moi, qu'on habite ensemble. Au début j'avais appréhendé sa réaction, c'est vrai que tout allait un peu vite. Mais je sentais qu'Elena était une fille avec qui j'allais m'entendre, de plus c'était également une fée, toutes les deux on pourrait se comprendre. J'avais eu tort d'être anxieuse, Elena était ravie et avait accepté.<br>Depuis notre rencontre, huit ans ont passé, Elena est devenu une sœur pour moi, elle m'est indispensable. D'ailleurs elle est toute ma vie à présent, je pense qu'elle aussi est très attachée à moi. Nous sommes comme deux bouées de sauvetage qui se cramponne l'une à l'autre. Lors de nos présentations, elle m'avait dit que mes pouvoirs se développeraient, elle avait raison, j'avais le plus grand des pouvoirs, celui de pouvoir faire ce que je veux. D'ailleurs je me souviens très bien quand nous l'avons découvert, c'était trois ans après qu'Elena ait acceptée d'habiter avec moi.

**Flash Back**

On revenait de faire les boutiques, moi Isabella Swan était devenu une accro du shopping même si je ne surpassais pas Ali... elle.  
>Nous étions en train de ranger nos affaires dans nos dressings, évidemment comme d'habitude j'avais fini avant ma soeur, j'allais la rejoindre pour lui donner un coup de main. Je la trouvais contrarier, j'allais faire un tour dans ses pensées je savais très bien qu'elle me tuerait sur place si elle me surprenait à lire ses pensées, mais bon la curiosité est un vilain défaut.<p>

**« Oh je me suis désespérée, je la trouverais jamais »**

Là, j'étais vraiment intriguée, de qui voulait-elle parler ? Je reprenais mon examen...

**« j'imagine cette robe depuis des semaines, j'ai beau faire toutes les boutiques, je ne la trouve pas, pourtant elle serait magnifique ».**

Ça c'est du Elena tout craché, déprimée par la moindre petite chose.  
>Tout à coup je sentis mes membres s'engourdir, mais que m'arrivait-il ? Je voyais Elena paniquée, elle m'appelait mais je ne pouvais pas répondre, puis un flash arriva avec une adresse :<p>

_- 25 Street King Roce ZI 076 New-York_

_- Hum... Bella, qu'est qui t'arrive, pourquoi tu dis ça?_ **« Elle commence à me faire peur, elle devient folle ça y est, ma soeur est folle »**

- _Elena je suis pas folle c'est juste que..._

- _Tu lis dans mes pensées ? Bella tu sais que je déteste ça_me dit-elle en colère

- _Désolée ma soeur chérie tu sais que c'est pas ma faute_, j'avais appris à faire une moue trop craquante à laquelle elle ne résistait pas.

- _Oh c'est bon, ne fait pas cette tête c'est de la triche, mais explique moi c'est quoi cette adresse ?_

- _Le magasin où se trouve la robe de tes rêves..._

Je vis la tête d'Elena passait par la colère, car ça faisait deux fois dans la journée que je lisais ces pensées, puis l'incompréhension comment je pouvais savoir où se trouve la robe de ces rêves et enfin elle me sauta dessus, tellement heureuse de savoir où se trouvait ce précieux bijou.  
>Après cette conversation, nous sommes partit réserver nos billets pour New York, Elena avait bien trouvé sa robe.<p>

**Fin du Flash back**

Au début, on ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était ce pouvoir, puis après quelques années, Elena s'est rendu compte que ce pouvoir se déclencher à chaque fois que je voulais quelque chose, donc la conclusion était que je pouvais faire ce que je désirais.

* * *

><p>Vos impressions?<p>

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Il y a 10 ans

Comme je dois me faire pardonner je vous mets 2 à 3 chapitres d'affilier. Alors vous m'excusez?

Merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong> :_ Il y a 10 ans_

* * *

><p>Elena était parti en ville, elle voulait que je l'accompagne, mais je ne pouvais pas aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial et elle le savait. Alors que dix ans ont passé depuis qu'il est parti, ma peine est immense, aujourd'hui ça fait dix ans pile. Dix ans que ma vie ne rime plus à rien, dix ans que je n'ai plus revu son sourire, sentit ses lèvres froides et douces dansaient sur les miennes. Dix ans que je me demande si en acceptant d'être une fée j'avais fait le bon choix. Évidemment, Elena était là pour moi, je ne regretterais jamais de l'avoir rencontré, seulement ceux que je considérais comme ma famille me manquait à chaque instant, Maëlla avait tort en me disant que le temps atténue la peine, elle est la même seulement maintenant j'ai appris à vivre avec elle, on peut dire qu'elle fait partie de mon quotidien. Vous pourriez dire que j'aime me faire du mal, mais être triste est la seule preuve de leur réalité.<p>

D'ailleurs, en partant de Maëlla je ne l'ai jamais revu. Comme tous les ans depuis qu'il m'a quitté, je suis enfermée dans ma chambre, j'écoute en boucle la chanson de Debussy « Claire de Lune » et je pense à ce qu'aurait été mon avenir s'il comme il me l'avait dit avant de partir « il n'avait jamais existé », mais au fond je sais que je préfère vivre avec cette peine en ayant connu l'amour pendant quelques mois, que ne pas l'avoir connu du tout. Même après dix ans, je ne ressens aucune colère et rancœur envers eux, peut être que ces sentiments m'auraient aidé à guérir. Force d'avouer que je les comprends, moi misérable humaine que j'étais, comment une famille comme la leur aurait pu m'aimer ? Comment a-t-il pu m'aimer ? Mais m'a-t-il seulement un jour aimé ? Des questions qui resteront sans réponse...

Depuis que j'ai découvert mon don, j'ai essayé en vain de voir ce qu'ils devenaient, même si cela devait me faire souffrir je voulais juste voir s'ils allaient bien, si contrairement à moi ils étaient heureux, les revoir même à travers des images, je n'avais plus aucun souvenirs d'eux « comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé ». Les détails de leur visage, de son visage, de sa voix s'effaçaient et j'étais anéanti par la peur d'oublier à quoi il ressemblait, mon unique amour...  
>Malheureusement ou heureusement selon le point de vue, je n'avais réussi à avoir aucune vision d'eux, aucune image, informations, à mon plus grand regret. Elena quant à elle me dit que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose de ne rien voir, car ce que j'aurais pu voir, aurait pu m'entraînait dans une peine encore plus dévastatrice, comme si c'était possible... Mais peut-être que de le voir heureux aux bras d'une autre femme aurait brisé mon cœur un peu plus, alors j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me torturer ainsi.<p>

La journée arrivée à sa fin, Elena allait bientôt arriver, d'un côté j'étais heureuse qu'elle arrive bientôt car rester seule ne faisait que me torturer. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir besoin de cette journée, une fois par an. Je savais bien qu'Elena ne savait pas comment réagir ce jour de l'année, il y a quelques années je m'étais enfin décidé à lui raconter mon histoire, pourquoi souvent j'étais triste. Je savais qu'Elena les détestait pour la peine qu'il me causait, mais elle ne me l'avait jamais vraiment dit, je le sentais c'est tout.

Ah enfin, Elena rentrait à la maison, je n'en pouvais plus (moralement) de penser à eux, plus principalement à lui. J'avais besoin de ma sœur, aujourd'hui plus que tout. Alors que j'étais en train de descendre Elena arrivait vers moi tout sourire, rien que de la voir de bonne humeur me remonter le moral

- _Hey salut Bella, comment vas-tu ?_

- _Ca va Elena, ne t'en fait pas pour moi, tu sais que j'en ai besoin._

Je voyais bien sa moue désapprobatrice, je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour le savoir qu'elle ne croyait en aucun cas que de penser autant à eux était bénéfique pour moi, mais par respect et amour envers moi elle ne dit rien, et comme d'habitude, elle essaya de changer de sujet.

- _Dit Bella, tu veux bien qu'on aille se promener toutes les deux dans la forêt, ça doit te manquer, toi qui es restée toute la journée dans ta chambre ?_

Ah elle me connaît bien, comment résister à l'appel de la forêt ? Impossible !

- _Oui bien sûr allons-y, la dernière arrivée donne un gage à l'autre._

On commença à voler, j'avais gagné, Elena n'était pas contente, alors que moi je me demandais déjà qu'elle gage je pourrais lui donner...

Quand tout à coup j'entendis un bruit, Elena et moi rangions nos ailes en vitesse, personne ne devait être au courant de notre nature, deux personnes sortis de derrière les buissons, non ce n'est pas possible, mais que faisaient-ils ici ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos impressions?<strong>


	8. Chapitre 8 : Des anciennes connaissances

**Chapitre 8** _: Des anciennes connaissances_

* * *

><p>J'avais peur, avec mon don j'expliquais rapidement à Elena qui était ces deux personnes en face de nous. J'étais tellement terrifiée, que mes dons étaient comme paralysés, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour me défendre. A quoi ça sert d'être puissante si la peur me paralyse ? Les pensées d'Elena étaient guidées par la peur, elle ne savait pas quoi faire :<p>

« Bella, mais que fait-on ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils sont là pour toi ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont reconnu ? Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre deux vampires ? »

J'arrêtais d'écouter ses pensées car elles ne faisaient qu'augmenter mon stress et ma culpabilité que mes pouvoirs soient inexistants face à la peur.

Les deux vampires en face de moi n'avaient pas encore parlé, ils semblaient être dans un état d'incompréhension. Je me décidé alors à écouter les pensées de la femme (Un des seuls pouvoirs qui pouvaient encore marcher).

« Bella ? C'est bien elle ? Depuis le temps que je la cherche, il faut dire qu'avec toutes ces années je pensais qu'elle était morte... ». D'un coup je parlais télépathiquement avec Elena :

- « Elena, je crois qu'ils m'ont reconnu, on pourrait essayer de s'enfuir... »

- « Mais voyons Bella, si nous faisons ça, de toute façon nous seront morte dans quelques jours il ne faut qu'ils connaissent notre nature, ce ne sont pas des personnes de confiance »

- « Je sais, mais que fait-on ? »

Peut-être ne comptaient-ils pas nous attaquer ? Ah, Bella ne soit pas si bête, soit ils te tuent car ils t'ont reconnu, soit car tu as l'odeur d'une humaine et ton odeur a toujours été alléchante pour les vampires. Encore mieux voilà maintenant que ma conscience me faisait la conversation, mais quelle idiote pourquoi n'avais-je pas caché mon odeur ? Maintenant ils allaient me reconnaître, c'était certain, comment faire ? Est-ce que... perdu dans mes pensées, une voix qui des années au paravent m'avait insufflé des cauchemars monstrueux commença à parler, me parler...

- _Bella c'est bien toi ? Moi qui te croyais morte, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point te voir me rend... comment dire joyeuse, excitée._

- _Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlait, je ne suis pas Bella._Dis-je d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

- _Et moi je suis sûre que c'est toi-même odeur, ressemblance physique, bien que tu sois quelques peu différence et toujours aussi jeune mais je me fiche de ce que tu es, ou comment tu as fait pour ne pas vieillir, je suis là pour me venger, malheureusement après que ton cher et tendre se soit lassé de toi, tu as disparu, j'étais très triste, mais je n'ai jamais abandonné l'idée de te trouver j'ai eu raison puisque tu es en face de moi._

Une colère était en train montée en moi, comment peut-elle dire ça ? Comment peut-elle parler d'Edw... de lui ? Je savais qu'il m'avait laissé tomber mais l'entendre dire par elle, avec un accent joyeux me donnait des envies de meurtres. Mais il fallait que je me calme, une fée ( sans pouvoirs car paralysée) ne peut pas faire le poids contre un vampire, encore moins deux. Elena semblait terrifier, par la pensée je lui dis :

- « Ca va aller Elena, on va s'en sortir... »

- « Ne me rassure pas si tu n'y crois pas toi-même ».

C'est vrai je n'y croyais pas moi-même, je voyais les vampires s'impatientaient... Il attendait que je réponde, mais quoi ?

- _Victoria, Laurent, je ne pensais pas vous revoir..._

- _Ah tu as retrouvé ta voix, je remarque que tu ne nous as pas oublié._

- _Que voulez-vous ?_

- _Voyons Isabella, tu es seule enfin c'est tout comme, sans défense, ton Edward ta laissé sans protection ce qui prouve l'amour qui te portait. Elle rit d'un rire sadique elle était heureuse de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Maintenant je suis là pour venger James, pardon nous sommes là pour venger James... Tu vas mourir et ton amie aussi._

Je voulais la tuer c'est tout ce que je voulais à cet instant je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle colère. Alors que Victoria et Laurent se rapprochaient de nous, je dis télépathiquement à Elena :

- « Elena je suis vraiment désolée, je t'aime, excuse moi, part si tu peux je ferais tout pour te protéger »

- « Ne dit pas ça Bella, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, je laisserais pas ma sœur même si on doit mourir, c'est ensemble, je ne t'en veux pas, je t'aime aussi Bella »

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de nous, je sentis comme quelque chose sortir de mon corps m'enveloppant moi et Elena, tout à coup nos tortionnaires furent expulsé à plus de 10 mètres. Elena me regarda stupéfaite.

- _Mais comment tu as fait ?_

- _Aucune importance je ne vais pas tenir longtemps..._

Déjà Laurent et Victoria approchaient encore plus en colère en se demandant ce que je pouvais être, je sentis mes forces m'abandonnaient, j'ai le temps d'entendre Elena criait, et de voir quelque chose ou des personnes se jetaient sur Laurent et Victoria puis le trou noire, le néant.

* * *

><p><strong>Toujours vos impressions?<strong>


	9. Chapitre 9 : Les amazones

**Le dernier pour la soirée, c'est déjà bien trois chapitres non? En plus je vous laisse pas sur un gros suspens.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9<span>** : _Les amazones_

* * *

><p><strong><span>PDV Elena<span>**

Ca faisait un jour que Bella était endormi, ou dans le coma je ne savais si cela était possible. Le pouvoir qu'elle avait dû utiliser pour nous protéger avaient dû l'épuiser. Les fées ont besoins de très peu d'heure de sommeil, environ 6 heures en une semaine. J'espère qu'elle va vite se réveiller.

- _Bella je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas reviens vite, qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? Tu peux m'expliquer, allez ma sœur réveille-toi s'il te plait._

Après l'attaque, une aide nous était tombé du ciel, c'était des vampires j'en étais sûre, mais bizarrement je n'avais pas peur. De plus Bella m'avait expliqué que s'il avait les yeux couleur or c'est que c'était des vampires qui se nourrissaient d'animaux, heureusement pour nous, car nous avions toujours l'apparence humaine et l'odeur également, je me suis dit que ça ferait suspect si je camouflais mon odeur. Je savais grâce à mon don que ces vampires ne mentaient pas, ils pensaient qu'on était humaine, mais ils savaient qu'on était au courant pour eux. C'étaient des filles, elles sont trois, elles sont gentils et s'inquiète réellement pour Bella, pour quelle raison je ne serais dire ?

Alors que je restais toujours auprès de Bella à lui parler en lui tenant la main, je sentis ces doigts bougés.

**PDV Bella**

Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi suis-je dans le noir comme ça ? J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux mais ça ne marche pas, que m'arrive-t-il encore ? C'est rien Bella t'inquiète, tu n'es pas morte. Voilà ma fichue conscience qui se remet à me faire la causette mais elle ne pouvait pas se taire. C'est alors que de loin j'entendais la voix d'Elena, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus, elle avait l'air terrifié, elle me suppliait de me réveiller.  
>Pourtant j'étais tellement bien dans le noir, la souffrance avait disparue, et si je restais là, au calme ? Non mais ça va pas bien Bella tu es folle réveille-toi maintenant ! Oh toi la conscience tu te tais. J'entendais Elena pleurait en disant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans moi. Comment avais-je pu penser rester là ? Comment je pouvais me dire que j'allais abandonner Elena ? Non jamais, je ne l'abandonnerais pas je sais bien ce que ça fait d'être seule. Elena est ma sœur, elle a toujours été là, et je serais toujours là pour elle. Enfin Bella des paroles censées ! Gr ! Mais elle va se taire celle-là. Je sentais que je reprenais des forces puis après avoir bougé les doigts, j'ouvris les yeux.<p>

Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que déjà Elena était dans mes bras :

- _Oh Bella ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur, j'ai cru que jamais tu allais te réveiller, c'était long, ça fait 1 jour et demi que tu es dans cet état, si tu savais comme je me suis inquiétée_.

- _Désoler de te causer autant de soucis, que s'est-il passé Elena, je me souviens que Victoria et Laurent allaient nous attaquaient puis le noir..._

Alors que je parlais, je regardais autour de moi et me rendit compte que je ne savais pas où j'étais, Elena n'avait pas l'air effrayé donc on ne s'était pas faite enlever mais où étions-nous ?  
>Alors la porte s'ouvrit sur trois merveilleuses jeunes femmes, de suite je regardais leurs yeux, or comme celui que j'avais et j'aime tant. C'étaient des vampires végétariens mais pourquoi nous étions ici ?<p>

- _Bonjour Bella, j'espère que tu vas bien ? Je me présente je suis Zafrina, voilà ma sœur Kachiri et mon autre sœur Senna._

- _Euh... Bonjour, enchantée, Bella mais apparemment vous le savez déjà_.  
>Je jetais un œil à Elena toujours aussi détendu, je voulais qu'elle m'explique<p>

- _Hum... Tu dois te demander ce que tu fais ici ?_

- _Oui, en effet._

- _Alors je t'explique._

C'était toujours Zafrina qui parlait les autres avaient un sourire bienveillant qui me faisait penser à Esmé. Non ne pense pas à eux. J'hochais la tête je voulais savoir ce que je faisais ici.

- _Nous étions en train de chasser mes sœur et moi quand on a entendu du bruit nous sommes arrivées et nous avons vu deux humaines, (je regardais vers Elena, apparemment elle n'était pas au courant pour nous ce qui n'était pas plus mal) on ne pouvait pas vous laisser, alors j'ai utilisé mon don je crée des illusions puis avec mes sœur nous les avons démembré, et nous vous avons ramené chez nous._

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement, Laurent et Victoria étaient morts.

- _Merci beaucoup de nous avoir sauvées, sans vous on serait morte à l'heure qu'il est._

- _Oh de rien c'est normal on ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Maintenant pouvais vous nous raconter votre histoire ? Pourquoi étiez-vous en plein cœur de la forêt amazonienne ? Comment connaissez-vous l'existence des vampires ?_

Oups ! Que va-t-on leur raconter ? Je tournais la tête vers Elena elle semblait aussi anxieuse que moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors?<strong>


	10. Chapitre 10 : Une explication

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, merci pour vos reviews, et désoler si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**A bientôt : on se retrouve en bas de la page.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>C<span>**__**hapitre 10**_ : U_ne explication  
><em>

* * *

><p>J'avoue que sur le coup je ne savais pas quoi dire, apparemment mes années féeriques m'avaient appris à mentir un minimum et encore il fallait que la personne en face de moi ne me connaisse pas, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer sur Elena, elle me connaît trop et puis son don qui détecte les mensonge : Impossible pour moi de mentir. J'espère qu'aucun des trois vampires n'a le pouvoir pour détecter les mensonges sinon nous nous jetions dans les problèmes ça c'est sûr. Mais que vais-je bien pouvoir leurs raconter moi ?<br>« Elena aide-moi ».

Elle m'avait bien entendu mais elle semblait ne pas trouver d'histoire à raconter. Allez Bella fait un effort, une histoire où tu es humaine avec Elena, où tu as connu Victoria et Laurent, sans dévoiler la famille Cullen, mais en connaissant ce que cela signifie d'avoir les yeux dorés, je ne veux pas qu'ils aient des problèmes par ma faute. Heureusement, ma réflexion intérieure n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

- _C'est une longue histoire, mais j'aurais préféré ne jamais connaître l'existence de votre espèce_, dis-je avec une voix qui se voulait triste par rapport à l'événement que je vais leur conter. Évidemment que je suis bien contente de connaître leur espèce sinon cela voudrait dire que je ne l'ai jamais connu, ce qui est intolérable, mais ça elles n'ont pas besoin d'être au courant.

- _On a l'éternité pour écouter, je suis désolée que tu sois dans l'obligation de connaître notre existence, mais sache qu'il ne faut pas que tu le cries sur tous les toits sinon tu pourrais avoir des problèmes avec les représentants de notre espèce._

- _Oui merci, je n'ai pas l'intention de le dire, de toute façon qui me croirez ? Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie dans un hôpital psychiatrique._

Les trois vampires et Elena se mirent à rire même si je doute qu'Elena rigole pour les mêmes raisons qu'elles. Bon maintenant c'est le moment d'assurer pour pas qu'elles voient que je ment.

- _Aujourd'hui, j'ai 20 ans, Elena également, elle est ma cousine, il y 4 ans nos parents et nous allions au cinéma, après la séance, nos parents nous attendaient sur le parking où seul les voitures de notre famille étaient garées. J'avais oublié mon manteau dans la salle de cinéma alors Elena m'a accompagné, quand nous sommes enfin revenus sur le parking, les parents d'Elena étaient allongés par terre et deux personnes étaient sur les miens. Avec Elena, on n'arrivait pas à croire à se qu'on voyait alors on s'est mit à courir, seulement ils étaient plus rapide que nous. Alors qu'ils commençaient à se pencher sur nous, je me disais que c'était la fin qu'on ne pourrait pas y échapper. Tout à coup quatre personnes sont arrivées, ils les ont combattu pendant qu'Elena et moi étions parti nous cacher. On entendait un fracas monstre, aucune de nous deux osait bougé, puis d'un coup le silence, un de nos quatre sauveur avançait vers nous, il avait les yeux or, il nous a dit de ne pas nous inquiété, qu'il buvait du sang d'animal et qu'il ne comptait pas nous faire du mal. Après ça, nous nous sommes enfuit, nous étions terrifiés, ils n'ont pas cherché à nous poursuivre. Donc à partir de là, on a fait des recherches puis on s'est dit qu'il fallait faire la différence entre les vampires aux yeux or et aux yeux rouges_.

Je me décidé à écouter leurs pensés, pourvu qu'elles m'ai cru, pourvu qu'elle m'ai cru...

« C'est horrible comme histoire dire qu'au début, on tuaient des gens sans penser aux conséquences, heureusement qu'on ne se nourrit que d'animaux » Kachiri

« Les pauvres elles ont du tellement souffrir » Senna

« Je me demande quand même, qui sont ses vampires aux yeux or, je ne connais qu'une famille : Les Cullen, faudra que je leur demande la prochaine fois que je les verrai »Zafrina

A ce moment je blêmis, Elena dût le remarquer, elle se demandait pourquoi mais j'étais incapable de lui répondre. Ces femmes connaissaient les Cullen c'est la seule chose que j'ai pu retenir, il ne faut pas qu'on reste ici, si Alice avait une vision et décidé de venir, mais d'un côté ça me ferait tellement plaisir de la revoir, ma meilleure amie. Mais non faut pas que je pense à ça, si elle venait, elle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi je suis aussi jeune, enfin peut être qu'ils m'ont oublié et ne se souvienne même plus de moi. Ce n'est pas le moment de réfléchir, mais il ne faut pas qu'elle raconte cette histoire au Cullen, je pourrais toujours essayer de lui enlever ses doutes sur l'identité des personnes.

-_ Bella... Bella, tu m'entends ?_Me dit Elena

- _Oui je t'entends Elena, pourquoi tu paniques comme ça ?_C'est vrai quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- _Oh rien, ça fait juste 5 minutes qu'on t'appelle_. Me dit-elle quelques peu énervé.

- _Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes pensées_, par télépathie je dis à Elena :

« Zafrina pense aux Cullen pour les soit disant sauveur de mon histoire mais j'étais obligé de faire entrer des vampires aux yeux or et à plusieurs pour réussir à nous sauver, et tu me connais dès qu'on parle d'eux... »

« Je comprends Bella et t'en fait pas, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas les apellé »

« Oui moi aussi... »

« Menteuse »

« Même pas vrai »

« Si j'en suis sûre »

« Non si je te le dis »

Des fois avec Elena, on dirait des gamines, ce genre de chose peut durer des heures jusqu'à qu'une de nous deux en est marre. Les trois vampires n'avaient pas encore parlé, toujours plonger dans leurs pensées.

- _Nous sommes désolés Bella pour les monstruosités que commet notre espèce_

- _Vous ne pouvez pas vous accuser de tous les crimes qu'ils commentent, en tout cas merci de nous avoir aider, au passage les deux vampires que vous avez tués sont ceux qui ont tués nos parents._

- _Ceux qui vous ont sauvé ne les ont pas tués ?_

- _Apparemment non, mais on est pas resté pour leur demandé, on s'est enfuit on était tellement terrifié_.

- _Mais que faisiez-vous dans la forêt amazonienne ?_

- _Nous n'habitons pas loin, après ça, on a décidé de se couper plus ou moins du monde. Nous allons pas vous dérangez plus longtemps, nous allons rentrer chez nous, merci pour tout, j'espère qu'on se reverra un jour_

- _De rien, c'est normal, j'espère vous revoir également..._

Tout à coup je sens mes membres se raidir, une vision... Non ce n'est pas vrai, comment c'est possible ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez-vous?<strong>


	11. Chapitre 11 : Une vision

Et voilà le chapitre 11 suivit du chapitre 12.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong> : _Une vision_

* * *

><p><strong><span>PDV Alice<span>**

Voilà 10 Ans que notre famille n'était plus la même, il manquait un élément important, cet élément c'était Bella. Ma meilleure amie a disparu le jour où mon frère la quitter. Depuis aucune vision, était-elle morte ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était suicidée ? Par amour ? L'avait-on enlevé ? Depuis 10 ans, plus aucune nouvelles d'elle, j'évitais d'y pense en présence de mon frère, il était terriblement mal, pleins de remords, il était persuadé que tout était de sa faute, mais aussi que Bella était morte. Ce qui l'empêcher d'aller voir les Volturis pour mourir c'est le peu d'espoir qui lui rester de revoir Bella en vie, et moi évidemment. Je ne veux pas que mon frère meure même si je comprends très bien ce qu'il peut ressentir, mais après tout s'il ne l'avait pas quitté, il a provoqué son malheur tout seul. Oups, d'après son grognement il avait dû entendre et donc être rentrer de sa chasse. J'essayais de ne pas trop penser à elle quand il était dans les parages, mais c'était dur.

Notre famille n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même, Rosalie regrettait d'avoir eu un comportement telle avec Bella, Jasper s'en voulait d'avoir provoqué la séparation entre Bella et Edward. Carliste et Esmé avait perdu leurs filles mais essayé de faire bonne figure pour tout le monde. Emmett était celui qui m'avait le plus impressionner, il blaguait rarement, il était malheureux, je ne pensais qu'il tenait autant à Bella. Enfin moi, renfermée, je fais quelques fois du shopping mais il n'a plus le même goût depuis qu'elle a disparu et Edward qui a perdu l'amour de sa vie à cause de ses conneries. De plus j'étais la seule à penser que Bella était encore en vie espoir ? Je ne serais dire ! Peut-être est-elle devenue un membre de notre espèce ? Deuxième grondement, « si tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je pense ne t'émisse pas dans mes pensées tout le temps »

- _Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de t'entendre penser à elle tout le temps._

Là je crois qu'il était énervé, tant pis pour lui. Je descendais pour retrouvais mon mari Jasper. Dès que je l'aperçois, plus rien n'existe, il était sur le canapé à regarder la télévision enfin regarder était un grand mot. Je me calais dans ses bras quand tout à coup une vision arriva :

_**Je me trouvais dans une maison, avec cinq femmes, deux humaines et trois vampires, je connaissais ces trois vampires se sont le clan des amazones (pourquoi dont je les voyais donc ?). C'est bizarre, les deux humaines je ne pouvais pas les voir enfin elles étaient floues, mais c'est impossible, l'une d'elle a l'exacte odeur de Bella, ce ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Je voyais les amazones parlait aux deux filles, des humaines qui connaissait l'existence des vampires, de plus elle avait la connaissance des vampires comme nous aux yeux or. Après cette vision, une autre image est arrivée, on voyait Zafrina qui demandait à ses sœurs si elle pensait comme elle que les sauveurs de ses filles étaient les Cullen.**_

- _Alice qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?_Me demanda Jasper d'une voix inquiète.

Mais c'était impossible de répondre, j'étais persuadée que cette vision avait un rapport avec Bella ma sœur perdue, mais pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à la voir ? Pour quelles raisons ces deux humaines sont floues ? Ma famille commence à s'inquiéter de mon mutisme mais aucun son ne put sortir de ma bouche.

**PDV Bella**

Alors que je sentais mes membres s'engourdir, une vision ! Non impossible, j'ai cherché pendant longtemps à provoquer mes visions, et là je les vois, il se trouve dans un salon qui ressemble à la décoration de la villa de Forks, Alice semble choquée, contente, indécise. Si elle m'avait vu dans une de ces visions ? Rien ne se passer tout la famille sauf lui était dans ma vision ils regardaient Alice inquiète. Elle finit par raconter sa vision, qui nous concerner mais apparemment elle nous voyait floue, est-ce que j'étais heureuse qu'elle ne m'est pas reconnu je ne sais pas. Dans cette vision j'ai appris que le don d'Alice avait évolué, elle pouvait sentir les odeurs dans sa vision. Oups, elle m'avait reconnu j'en étais persuadé, elle disait à la famille, qu'elle était sûr que je faisais partie de ses humaines de sa vision, personne ne la croyais. Dommage ou tant mieux ? Mais où était-il lui ? Ah le voilà, il a le visage qui reflète une tristesse profonde, serait-ce pour moi ? Mais non Bella il t'a quitté car il ne t'aimait plus, pourquoi serait-il triste à cause de toi ? Il semblait en colère aussi, oh mon dieu qu'il est beau, le revoir refait battre mon cœur, comment vais-je pouvoir revenir à une vie normal après l'avoir revu même à travers une vision ? Mais est-ce que ma vie est vraiment normale depuis 10 ans ? Il regardait méchamment sa sœur, pourquoi ?

- _Alice, arrête de faire ça, ce n'est pas Bella, Bella est morte depuis 10 ans et 2 jours tu comprends, quand vas-tu le comprendre ? Arrête à la fin !_

Pourquoi avait-il l'air de souffrir en pensant à moi ? Je pense que je me fais des idées, il doit juste en avoir marre que sa famille le bassine avec moi, il doit culpabiliser c'est tout. Ou pire je suis peut être morte à ses yeux depuis qu'il m'a quitté ? Cette pensée-là me déchira le cœur encore plus. « Ma Alice je ne t'ai jamais oublié, tu as raison » Je ressentais le besoin de dire ça, même si elle ne l'entendrait jamais. La vision prit fin sur le visage surprit d'Alice, pourquoi était-elle surprise ? Peu importe !

Je revenais enfin à la réalité, Elena semblait avoir vu la même chose que moi, évidemment son pouvoir était le même que le mien, elle voyait le futur donc elle avait dû voir. Elle me regardait avec compassion et se jeta dans mes bras. Les trois vampires ne comprenait rien, ah mince je les avais oublié celles-là.

- _Vous ne devez rien comprendre à ce qui s'est passé à l'instant ? En fait, à chaque fois qu'on reparle de nos parents, on revit la scène ensemble, et on réagit de façon bizarre, désoler si on vous a fait un peu peur._

**« Menteuse ! »** Me dit Elena

**« En même temps toute l'histoire est un mensonge »**

**« Pas faux ! Tu as du talent pour mentir bon pas avec mon don mais en tout cas elles y croient ouf ! »**

- _On s'est demandé un moment ce qui arrivez, vous étiez toutes les deux dans un état de transe. Mais on peut comprendre après ce que vous avez vécu. Notre porte vous sera toujours ouverte les filles._

- _Merci pour votre aide et votre hospitalité, du fond du cœur._Dit Elena sincère.

Après ça, nous rentrâmes chez nous.

**PDV Alice**

Alors que mon frère venait de me dire d'arrêter d'espérer, je ne pouvais pas. Quand tout à coup, j'entendis « Ma Alice je ne t'ai jamais oublié, tu as raison », incroyable, je ne pouvais pas avoir imaginé ça, elle était vivante, un jour je te retrouverais Bella je te le jure même si je suis la seule à y croire. Edward ne semblait pas avoir attendu.  
>Maintenant j'étais heureuse car j'étais convaincu qu'on la retrouverait un jour ! Notre Bella était en vie.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'attends toujours vos impressions.<strong>_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Retour aux sources

Et le 12ème. Merci pour vos reviews, c'est gentil !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong> : _Retour aux sources_

* * *

><p>Après être rentré à la maison, avec Elena nous avions eu une conversation sur les événements des derniers jours. Elena m'avait exprimé son souhait de goûter à la vie humaine, faire des études. Mais aussi qu'on devait déménager, ça nous enchanter pas tellement, la forêt surtout celle-ci nous manquerait, pour se nourrir, nous avions besoin de l'énergie de la forêt. Le clan de Zafrina trouverait bizarre de ne pas nous voir vieillir, mais ou allez ? Nous savions parler que l'anglais, ça serait sûrement les États-Unis mais j'étais assez apeurée à l'idée de les recroiser, comment je réagirais ? De plus, on savait qu'on devait absolument apprendre à se défendre et moi à utiliser mes pouvoirs pour ne plus jamais se retrouver dans la situation dans laquelle on a été avec Victoria et Laurent car il n'y aura pas tout le temps quelqu'un pour nous sauver. Maîtriser et savoir nous défendre contre les vampires mais aussi les fées, apparemment Elena m'avait confié que toutes n'étaient pas gentilles.<br>Trois ans après cette discussion, nous étions devenus de vraies guerrières, heureusement car on s'était fait attaqué dans un clan de fée puissant enfin pas pour nous, un jeu d'enfant.

**Flash back**

C'était deux ans plus tôt, elles sont venues, nous devions les rejoindre ou mourir, je regardais Elena qui affichait un sourire sadique, elle connaissait l'étendu de mes pouvoirs et après les entraînements, nous étions imbattable, je nous ai protégé avec mon bouclier physique et mental, elles étaient dix. J'en ai rendu cinq totalement folles, et on les as tuée, la chef a réussi à nous échapper en menaçant qu'un jour elle reviendrait... Elena et moi lui avons répondu qu'on l'attendait avec un grand plaisir, cependant on restait méfiante, une guerre peut vite éclater...

**Fin du Flash Back**

Depuis ce jour, personne était venu, il faut dire qu'on était les trois quart du temps sous notre forme humaine donc on était moins repéré. Comment tue-t-on une fée ? C'est simple, on lui arrache les ailes et on lui retire les poumons qui sont considérés comme l'organe de sa vie. Après trois ans passés à New York, la forêt nous avait manqué même s'il y'en avait dans les alentour, nous avions décidé d'aller vivre proche de Forks, forcer le destin ? Non ils ne doivent plus y être depuis longtemps. Depuis 3 ans, je n'ai jamais eu d'autres visions d'eux, et je ressentais toujours le même amour pour lui, je pense qu'une fois qu'on a trouvé son âme sœur c'est pour la vie, enfin dans mon cas pour l'éternité, dommage que la réciproque ne soit pas vraie.  
>Elena et moi avons changé d'identité, je m'appelle donc Marie Lenswa, avec Elena on se fait passer pour des sœurs jumelles, l'identité d'Elena est Elena Lenswa. Je me souviens que pour les faux papiers, quand j'ai dis le nom de famille Elena m'avait grillé, si je puis dire, le nom était un mélange de Swan et Cullen, mais bon ça restait discret, on pouvait pas nous démasquer. De plus j'utilisais le pouvoir de la métamorphose sur nous, donc nous étions méconnaissable, toutes les deux nous avions gardé notre couleur de cheveux : châtain et nos yeux verts de fée. Enfin on se ressemblait beaucoup. Aujourd'hui, nous étions installés à Port Angeles, dans un joli studio design, il est spacieux et lumineux. Demain c'était la rentrée et comme toute les rentrées, j'étais stressée, la peur de les voir dans le même lycée que moi. Mais je n'avais plus le même physique, ni la même identité donc je n'avais logiquement pas de soucis à me faire.<p>

Aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de retourner voir Forks, présenter à Elena les endroits où j'ai vécu les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Malheureusement j'avais appris que mon père était décédé il y a cinq ans d'une crise cardiaque. Je commençais à me demander si c'était une bonne idée de revenir dans l'état de Washington.

- _Je suis désolée ma belle, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais dit toi que ton père vit dans un monde meilleure._

Après ça je me précipitais dans les bras d'Elena où je pleurais pendant près d'une demi-heure sans m'arrêter. Mon père est mort, je lui ai causais tellement de soucis, je m'en veux terriblement c'est horrible. J'ai été tellement égoïste quand j'ai accepté de devenir une fée, je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur mes parents.

- _Allez ma puce, tu veux me montrer quoi d'autres ? _

- _J'ai..J'aimerai... te...te... montrer..._

- _Chut ! Calme toi, respire Bella, respire._

- _J'aimerais aller devant... mon ancien lycée s'il te plait._

- _D'accord, on y va._

Arriver devant mon ancien lycée, un flot de souvenirs m'envahit si pesant, mes jambes menaçaient de me lâcher, heureusement Elena était là pour me soutenir, je crois que c'était pas une idée géniale de remettre les pieds à Forks, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur se brise à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur quelque chose, les moindres détails me le rappelle. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à rester ici, moi qui voulait aller devant la villa des Cullen ou encore dans notre clairière, j'en étais incapable, le chagrin qui émanait de cette ville était vraiment trop lourd à supporter.

- _Elena on peut rentrer chez nous, c'est trop pour aujourd'hui._

- _Oui allez vient, on va se reposer une grosse journée nous attend demain !_

Après la journée éprouvante d'hier, nous venions d'arriver au lycée de Port Angeles, en sortant tout les regards étaient tournés vers nous, pourtant je nous avais transformé en humaine jolie mais pas avec une beauté vampirique. Heureusement qu'on était pas sous notre forme normal, eh oui les fées sont très belles. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'accueil, la dame nous donne les papiers que l'on doit faire signer par les professeurs. Nous avions demandé d'être dans la même classe, on ne s'est jamais ce qui peut se passer, la chef du clan de fée que l'on a détruit pourrait nous prendre par surprise c'est pourquoi on ne voulait pas être séparé. La journée se passe plutôt bien à part le nombre de garçons que l'on a dut éconduire.

Elena était vraiment heureuse de vivre une vie normale, même si elle n'avait pas encore trouvé l'amour, elle s'éclatait et moi j'étais heureuse de la voir comme ça. Cela faisait un mois que nous avions repris les cours, on avait quelques amis mais on évitait de se mélanger, pour pas que les gens remarque qu'on ne mange pas vraiment, très très peu.

PDV Elena

- _Oh non !_

* * *

><p>J'attends toujours vos impressions.<p>

On se dit à bientôt! Désoler de vous laisser sur cette fin.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Au détour d'un couloir

En voilà le chapitre 13, merci à toutes pour vos reviews, désoler si je prends pas le temps de répondre à tout le monde, sachez que je vous lis attentivement et que tout vos compliments me vont droit au coeur.

**Je sais pas s'il y a des lectrices de "Destin magique", non je n'abandonne rien. Mon ordinateur vient de planter ça fait que j'ai perdu ce que j'avais écris du prochain chapitre, heureusement pas grand chose. Tout ça pour vous dire qu'il va falloir être patiente surtout que j'ai encore des exams à passer. Désolé les filles je vais aussi vite que je peux.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong> : _Au détours d'un couloir_

* * *

><p>J'étais en option langue : français tandis qu'Elena était en option langue : espagnol, c'était le seul cours où on était séparé la première du matin le lundi, dur dur ! Ça me faisait toujours bizarre de ne pas être avec Elena, comme si on était aimanté, cette comparaison nous faisait toujours rire. Ah enfin la fin de l'heure, j'avais littérature avec ma sœur. En sortant de la salle, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, mon Dieu mais que se passe-t-il ? Elena arriva vers moi en pleure, qui a pu lui faire du mal ? Je vais le tuer. Les couloirs étaient vides pour le moment, heureusement je n'aurais pas supporté les regards qu'auraient lancés les gens à ma sœur.<p>

- _Oh Bella, je t'en pris pardonne moi..._

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Elena ? Parle moi !_

La voir pleurer comme ça me brisait le cœur en un milliard de morceaux, c'était horrible, elle n'arrivait même pas à parler tellement elle était mal, mais que lui a-t-on fait ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

- _Je t'en pris, désoler, pardonne moi, je ne savais pas, je ne pouvais pas savoir, je suis terriblement désolée, tout est de ma faute, s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas._

- _Mais Elena tu me fait peur là, dit moi ce qu'il arrive !_

- _Reste avec moi, je suis désolée, désolée._

Elle était comme en état de choque, merde, merde ! Elle était en pleure et tomba à genoux au milieu du couloir J'étais en colère contre le monde entier, contre moi, car ça avait l'air être de ma faute. Elle avait peur que je l'abandonne, que je lui en veuille, mais c'est impossible jamais je ne pourrais, c'est Elena c'est mon tout, ma soeur de coeur.

- _Elena dit moi_, dis-je d'une voix douce et rassurante

- _Bella... Ils sont là... Désolée_

Mon monde ne tournait plus rond, même pas besoin de préciser de qui elle parlait, je m'écroulais par terre, c'est pas possible, pourquoi ? Je pourrais pas supporter de le voir sans pouvoir rien faire, j'étais envahit d'émotions tellement que j'entendais un cri derrière moi, je remarquais Jasper ! Oh mon Dieu ! Il était à genoux, nos émotions, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, j'essayais juste de maintenir le pouvoir qui changeait nos odeurs et nos physiques. J'étais dans les bras d'Elena, elle s'était calmée et moi je pleurais, ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas pleurer comme ça. Alice s'approcha de nous, je voyais les Cullen s'inquiétaient pour nous, à pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Elena me berçait mais rien ne faisait. C'était tellement bizarre, il n'y avait qu'eux et nous. Eux et nous comme une barrière établit, une ligne infranchissable où l'incompréhension règne. Mon dieu j'ai croisé son regard, il était tellement éteint, ils avaient l'air inquiété, pas pour toi Bella, pour Marie. Que vais-je faire ? Je voudrais mourir, je voudrais fuir, je voudrais me jeter dans ses bras, je voudrais le frapper de me causer tant de souffrances, c'est la première fois que je ressens de la colère pour lui, mais tellement minime face à l'amour. Alice était à côté de nous mais n'osait parler, Elena jetait un regard qui ne donnait pas envie de s'approcher plus. Fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour Jasper.

- _C'est horrible, toutes ces émotions, cette souffrance... AHHHHHH !_

Je me concentrais pour annuler son don de nous deux, il se releva, ne comprenant rien.

- _Je comprends pas je ressens plus rien !_

Tout les Cullen se retourna vers lui, il devait se demander comment c'était possible, j'espère qu'on était pas démasqué. Alice allait nous parler :

- _Mais qu'avez vous ? Vous voulez qu'on vous accompagne à l'infirmerie ?_

Elle était complètement paniquée, ça se voyait dans son regard, **« pourquoi ? », **elle semblait sous le choc, l'avait-elle entendu ?

- _Comment vous appelez-vous ? _

Heureusement Elena allait mieux, je lui faisais un regard suppliant pour qu'elle me ramène à la maison, je ne pouvais même pas lui dire par pensée, tellement j'étais concentré pour ne pas perdre nos physiques, odeurs, boucliers et le don qui fait que Jasper va mieux. Elle sembla comprendre qu'il fallait qu'on parte d'ici au plus vite. Je le voyais à quelques mettre de moi, il semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi il n'entendait pas nos pensées, tout le monde lui demandait pour quels raisons on était dans cet état, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir, **« si tu savais »**, encore une fois Alice réagit, elle allait comprendre c'est sûr !

- _Je suis Elena Lenswa et voilà ma sœur jumelle Be... _(gros yeux de Bella) _Marie Lenswa, je suis désolée on va partir._

- _Mais vous n'allez pas rentrer dans cet état, Edward raccompagne-les v..._

- _NON !_ Elena et moi l'avions dit ensemble, Elena reprit, _désoler on se débrouille, désoler que vous ayez assister à ça._

On partait le plus vite possible, moi appuyée à moitié sur Elena.

**PDV Alice**

Elles étaient dans un état, les pauvres, mais que se passait-il ? Je m'en voulais de les laisser partir ? Et s'il leur arrivait quelques chose par ma faute car j'avais pas insister pour qu'on les raccompagne ? Mais pourquoi je réagis comme ça, se sont des humaines, je ne l'ai connais même pas. J'ai un drôle de sentiment, de déjà vu ? Aucune idée, je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Marie avait l'air de souffrir le martyr, c'était horrible à voir. Même Rosalie superficielle comme pas deux a réagit face à cette souffrance. Comment se fait-il que Jasper souffre comme elles et la seconde d'après ne ressent plus ? Pourquoi Edward n'entendait pas leurs pensées ? Comme si elles étaient protégées, une impression de déjà vu aussi. Et j'avais très bien entendu les mots, **« pourquoi »** et ** «si tu savais »**. Cette voix, cette particularité... Oh mon Dieu ! Impossible, comment ?  
>Je tombai à genoux à mon tour, c'était la journée ! Jasper se précipita vers moi, toute ma famille était inquiète, mais je restais muette comme il y a trois ans que j'ai eu cette vision, quand j'ai entendu <strong>« Ma Alice je ne t'ai jamais oublié, tu as raison ».<strong>Bella ? C'est elle, ça ne peut qu'être elle, je ne peux pas penser autrement. Bella, Ma Bella, je trouverais ce que tu me caches, ça ne peut être que toi je t'en pris pardonne moi !

**PDV Edward**

Les deux filles Marie et Elena venaient de partir, ma sœur Alice semblait en pleines réflexions tout comme moi. Qui sont ces filles, pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à lire dans leurs pensées ? J'avais l'impression de me heurter à un mur comme pour Bell... pour elle. Pourquoi avaient-elles été autant sur la défensive quand Alice leur a proposé que je les ramène ? Ca m'avait fait mal au cœur de les voir comme ça surtout cette Marie, on dirait moi, toute cette douleur que je me retiens de ne pas m'effondrer pour ne plus jamais me relever. J'aimerais tellement mourir, mais Alice a raison je m'accroche à cet infime espoir que ma Bella soit encore en vie. Me coupant de mes réflexions Alice s'effondra sur le sol à genoux, mais pourquoi tout le monde s'effondre aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi Alice, je ne la vois que très rarement dans cet état. J'essayais de lire ses pensées, impossible, elle me les cachait, je regarde alors Jasper pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe aujourd'hui !

**« Je ne sais pas Edward, elle semble être troublée, heureuse, coupable, malheureuse. Elle a un sentiment d'incompréhension mais aussi de la détermination, je comprends rien, à quoi elle pense ? Edward je m'inquiète ! »**Étrange !

- _Je ne sais pas Jasper, elle me les cache !_

- _Bon mais qu'est qui se passe ici ? Faut le dire si aujourd'hui c'est la journée tout le monde se met à genou par terre... Moi je veux jouer... Aie !_

Rosalie venait de lui mettre une tape sur la tête pour qu'il arrête ses bêtises, Emmett restera Emmett même si depuis 13 ans, ces blagues étaient devenues plus rares !

* * *

><p>Laissez vos impressions, peut-être un chapitre à suivre dans les prochaines minutes... Je me suis pas encore décidée.<p> 


	14. Chapitre 14 : Que faire?

****Salut, je suis navrée du retard ! Voilà le quatorzième chapitre.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et/ou vos mises en alertes / favoris, ça me fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture

Vos impressions en bas...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong> : _Que faire?_

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Elena<strong>

On venait d'arriver au studio, Bella était dans un état effroyable, elle pleurait, elle avait le regard vide, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Mon Dieu ! Mais que vais-je faire pour qu'elle sorte de cet état catatonique ? J'aimerais tellement lire dans ces pensées cet instant, savoir ce qu'elle pense, pouvoir l'aider. Je n'aime pas être inutile ce point. Je m'en veux tellement de pas avoir vu qu'ils étaient dans ce lycée, quoi a sert de voir l'avenir si je ne peux pas protéger la personne la plus importante mes yeux ?

_- Bella, parle-moi dit moi ce que tu ressens ?_

_- Je ne peux pas, oh Elena c'est horrible._

_- Tu veux qu'on déménage, on peut aller ailleurs tu sais ?_

_- Non... Non ça va allait._

Je n'étais pas réellement certaine que ça aille, mais au fond elle était heureuse de les revoir, et maintenant qu'elle les avait vu, elle ne voulait plus s'éloigner. Je le sais, mais j'ai tellement peur de la voir dévastée.

_- Eh Bella, tu connais le prénom de la fée que les enfants déteste ?_

Elle me regardait comme si j'étais folle, tu m'étonnes, quelle question bizarre, mais j'avais trouvé que ça.

_- Non, mais pour...pourquoi tu me demandes ... ça ?_

_- On l'appelle la Fée Sée_

Elle me regarde incrédule et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mission accomplie ! Maintenant je fais mon air vexée, attendez je viens de sortir la blague du siècle, tu parles, mais ça marche elle rit.

_- Non mais ça ne va pas ! ah ah ah, ou tu as appris cette blague ?_

Devant mon air, ses rires redoublèrent.

_- Je l'ai lu dans les carambars, attend c'est une super blague, pourquoi tu te moques ?_

_- Oh désolée ! Ta blague est la meilleure que je n'ai jamais entendue de toute ma vie._

_- Menteuse !_

_- Non vraiment Elena !_

_- Oui et tu crois que je vais te croire ? Ah tu oubliais mon don ? Tu sais celui qui consiste voir les gens qui mentent._

_- Oups !_

J' étais contente même si c'était momentanée je savais qu'elle était sorti de son état dit de choc.

**PDV Bella**

Je n'arrivais pas croire que j'avais la malchance ou la chance que ceux que je considérais comme ma deuxième famille soit dans mon lycée. C'est vrai que je ne savais pas comment réagir. Heureusement qu'Elena était à mes côtés, sa blague idiote avait réussi me sortir du poids de toutes ses émotions que me tombait dessus. Et maintenant que suis-je cens faire ? Rester dans ce lycée ? Fuir comme ils l'avaient fait ? Non je ne suis pas lâche, de toute façon ils ne peuvent pas savoir que c'est moi, ils n'ont aucun moyen de le savoir. Pourtant je savais que je me mentais moi-même, c'est une sensation bizarre, pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'Alice pourrait me démasquer, pourquoi je n'en sais rien. On dirait qu'une sorte de lien nous unit, et d'un côté j'aimerai qu'elle découvre la vérité sur mon identité , autant pas se mentir. Mais après tout, peut être que je m'imaginais des choses, peut- être qu'aucun lien ne nous unissait, peut- être qu'elle ne cherche pas savoir ce que je suis devenue, et donc qu'elle ne découvrirait jamais que Marie est tout simplement Bella. Et lui je l'avais revu, il tait tellement plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, mais quelque chose avait changé . Il était vide, comme s'il avait perdu une chose précieuse, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être cette chose précieuse. Mais je ne rêve pas, il ne m'aime plus, alors pourquoi souffrirait-il de ma perte ?  
>Comment vais-je devoir agir devant eux, plus particulièrement devant lui ? Ils m'avait tellement manqué, Alice avec son extravagance et sa bonne humeur, Jasper avec son calme et ses efforts pour qu'Alice soit fière de lui, Rosalie avec sa beauté sulfureuse qui malgré qu'elle m'est rejetée je respecte profondément, après tout elle ne voulait que protéger sa famille de leur secret, Emmett, le nounours aux blagues idiotes mais qui vous remonte toujours le morale. Enfin, Carliste le chef de famille qui lutte tout les jours contre sa nature, sa bonté , l'amour qu'il porte sa famille, Esmé la mère attachante et d'une gentillesse rare, celle que je considère toujours comme ma deuxième mère, et puis lui, mon amour de toujours, si protecteur et aimant. Même si treize ans auparavant ils m'avaient tous laissé tomber, je n'arrivais pas me dire que cette famille m'avait menti et qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimé , je ne peux pas croire que tout était un jeu pour eux. J'aimerai croire que j'ai compté un peu pour eux, j'aimerais croire que la tristesse qui se reflétait dans leurs yeux était car il m'avait perdu. Mais, je sais que c'est illusoire, en faite je ne sais rien du tout, et ceux qui avaient les réponses mes questions ne pourraient pas me les donner, car ils connaissent Marie et pas Bella. Il allait falloir que je sois forte pour les voir. Est-ce que j'arriverais contrôler ma peine face eux, ou pire mes pouvoirs ? Et si je leur faisais du mal ? Non ! Cette idée m'est insupportable. Je me torture vraiment pour rien, les Cullen ne se mélange pas au humain je vois pas pourquoi ils s'intéresseraient nous, enfin j'espère ou pas. Oh il faut que j'arrête de penser eux, c'est insupportable. J'appréhende vraiment cette journée de demain.<p>

**PVD Edward**

Quelques minutes après, Alice s'est enfin relevé et rien qu'en regardant son regard, on pouvait très bien percevoir cette joie et cette détermination. J'aimerais revivre ce sentiment de joie, cela fait treize ans que je ne les plus ressenti, ma vie se résume une peine et une culpabilité immense. Pourquoi Alice était tombée genoux ? Est-ce cause de ces humaines Marie et Elena ? J'en doute Alice n'a jamais réagit comme a face des humains part pour elle.

_- Alice, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi me caches-tu tes pensées ?_

_- Rien, rien il n'y a rien. Laissez tomber. Faudrait aller en cours maintenant_

_- Alice dit nous ce qui se passe, pourquoi es tu dans cet état ?_ Lui dit Jasper qui était très inquiet

_- Oh laissez moi tranquille maintenant, on va en cours maintenant sinon je rentre._

Tout le monde était choqué , jamais Alice ne s' énervait comme ça ou nous envoyer balader comme cela. Encore pire, c'est à Jasper qu'elle n'avait pas voulu répondre alors qu'ils sont un couple qui se disent tout, s'écoutent et se comprennent. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche avec Alice.  
>Alors que tout le monde partait vers leur cours, Alice et moi avions littérature. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle nous cachait on était quand même sa famille.<p>

_- Maintenant Alice dit moi ce qui se passe ?_ Lui dis-je de manière quelque peu énerver.

_- Oh fou moi la paix Edward, si je n'ai pas envie de parler toi ou la famille, c'est encore mon droit. Tu crois que parce que tu lis dans les pensées que ça te donne le droit de connaÏtre mes pens2es, mon intimit2 ? Tu te met le doigt dans l' oeil mon cher, et puis tu m' énerves occupes toi de toi au lieu de t'occuper de mes affaires. Tu commences vraiment me taper sur le système, tu as compris maintenant laisse moi tranquille !_

Aucun mots ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche, j' étais comme dire choquer je crois que c'est le mot, Alice m'avait cri dessus comme jamais. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett nous avaient rejoint pendant qu'Alice criait et tous nous étions choqués . Jamais Alice ne parlerait d'une telle façon, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos impression?<strong>

**A bientôt !  
><strong>


	15. Chapitre 15 : Te démasquer

Salut, désoler encore pour ce retard, j'oublie souvent de venir pubier un chapitre lol, bref voilà la suite.

Pour Destin magique comme vous êtes plusieurs à me poser la question, non pas d'abandon, je galère juste pour le chapitre suivant je n'ai pas de date à vous donner, seulement que je travail dessus.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews.

**PS / JE TIENS A VOUS SIGNALER QUE JE TIENS UN REPERTOIRE SUR SKYBLOG REPERT0IRE - TWILIGHT . SKYBLOG . COM (enlever les espaces). NOUS ORGANISONS UN CONCOURS ONE SHOT POUR VOIR LE THEME, RDV SUR LE REPERTOIRE. VOUS AVEZ JUSQU'AU 15 AOUT POUR NOUS SOUMETTRE VOS CREATIONS. ALORS ON VOUS ATTEND !**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 15<span> : **_Te démasquer**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>J'avais réfléchi toute la nuit au comportement que je devais adopter avec les Cullen. Sans réponse, j'avais dans l'espoir qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas à Elena et moi mais après que j'ai enlevé nos émotions de Jasper, et que lui ne pouvait pas lire nos pensées, je pense plutôt qu'ils vont s'intéresser à nous. J'avais des émotions tellement contradictoires, d'un côté je voulais qu'ils me parlent de l'autre je voulais qu'ils me laissent tranquille.<p>

Nous arrivions devant le lycée, c'est Elena qui conduisait je n'avais vraiment pas la tête à ça, une boule au ventre me paralysée. Je sortis de la voiture sans regarder les personnes qui nous entourées de peur de les voir et m'effondrer, allez Bella faut que tu sois forte, facile à dire ! Elena me prit la main pour me donner du courage. Évidemment avant d'arriver au lycée, j'avais repris les précautions, du changement d'odeur et de physique, du bouclier qui protéger nos pensées et nos émotions et j'avais bloqué le pouvoir d'Alice, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

La matinée s'était déroulée sans encombre, j'avais vu Rosalie et Emmett, il m'avait regardé en se demandant si ça allait mieux qu'hier, même Rosalie, ce qui m'étonnait vu qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas aux humains du moins quand je les ai connu. Mais j'évitais d'écouter leurs pensées, j'avais peur d'entendre certaines choses.  
>Avec Elena, on s'installa à une table toutes les deux, on prit un plateau qu'on allait devoir se forcer à manger un peu pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Cullen, car je suis quasiment certaine qu'ils se demandent qui on est. J'étais dos à eux, alors qu'Elena était de face, j'essayais de me maîtriser au maximum pour ne pas essayer d'écouter leurs conversation ou leurs pensées.<p>

**« Bella, Alice se dirige vers notre table »**

**« Mince ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? »**

**« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est pas moi la télépathe »**

**« Ah ah très drôle j'ai pas envie d'écouter leurs pensées »**

- _Salut les filles, je suis Alice on s'est vu hier dans le couloir, ça vous dérange si je m'assoie avec vous ?_

Pourquoi voulez-t-elle s'asseoir avec nous ? Devant mon air interrogateur elle me dit :

- _Je me suis fâchée avec ma famille, ils sont agaçant en ce moment, puis j'ai envie de vous connaître mais bon si vous ne voulez pas je comprends._

**« Le pire c'est qu'elle ment pas, elle s'est vraiment fâchée avec sa famille »**

**« Les Cullen se fâché ? Bizarre »**

**« Si tu le dis, faudrait peut être que tu lui répondes là, je prends pas la responsabilité moi »**

- _Euh, vas-y si je t'en pris_.

- _Ah merci les filles vous me sauvez la vie, alors vous venez d'où toutes les deux ?_

- _On vient de New York, après le décès de nos parents on a décidé de s'installer à l'autre bout du pays et toi d'où viens-tu ? _Lui dit Elena

- _Moi je viens d'Alaska, je suis désolée pour vos parents._

- _Tu ne savais pas._Répondit Elena

Je n'avais toujours pas décroché un mot depuis que j'avais accepté qu'elle s'assoit avec nous, pourtant j'avais l'impression bizarre qu'elle voulait que je parle, elle a des doutes j'en suis sûr mais comment ?

- _Pourquoi tu es en froid avec ta famille ?_

**« Bella mais qu'est-ce que tu fais »**

**« Désolé je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, c'était plus fort que moi** »

**« Ouais ben ils apprécient pas qu'Alice s'installe avec nous à la table donc si en plus tu t'intéresses aux problèmes de leurs familles »**

Alice nous regardait bizarrement, comme si elle se doutait qu'on parlait par la pensée, je deviens paranoïaque, comment pourrait-elle savoir ?

- _Excuse-moi Alice je n'aurais pas du te demander cela._

- _Non, ce n'est pas grave, disons que nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur un point. _

**« Et ce point c'est que je suis la seule à penser que Bella est encore en vie ! »**

Mon Dieu, il me croyait tous mort, à part Alice, ils avaient essayé de me chercher ? Peut être était-il malheureux pour ça ? En même temps ça fait treize ans que j'ai disparu, c'est un peu normal qu'ils me croient morte.

- _Eh Marie est-ce que ça va ?_Me demanda Alice

- _Oui, oui excuse moi j'étais dans mes pensées._Lui dis-je avec un sourire forcé.

- _Ca me fait penser à quelqu'un... _Dit-elle avec un air de méditation.

- _Pardon ?_

- _Oh rien, ma meilleure amie était souvent dans ces pensées comme toi._

- _Etait ? Elle est morte ?_

Mais qu'est qui me prend maintenant ? Je veux me faire démasqué ou quoi ? Elena me regardait avec de gros yeux, elle a raison je suis totalement inconsciente, je crois qu'en faite je voudrais « qu'Alice découvre qui je suis »

- _Alice est-ce que ça va ?_Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi j'avais l'impression qu'elle savait qui j'étais ?

**PDV Alice**

Après la dispute avec mon frère, ça a été un peu la guerre avec toute la famille, je sais que je suis injuste mais j'étais sur les nerfs. A la fois sur les nerfs, heureuse mais j'avais aussi peur de me monter une histoire. Il fallait absolument que je parle à Elena et Marie. Au réfectoire, je ne pouvais pas supporter d'aller avec ma famille, il me regardait avec incompréhension mais aussi comme si j'étais devenu folle, et cela m'agaçait au plus haut point. En plus il fallait que je fasse attention à mes pensées.

J'avais donc décidé de m'inviter à la table des deux sœurs, y'a eut un moment de doute mais Marie a finit par accepté. Marie m'avait demandé pourquoi je m'étais fâchée avec ma famille, mais j'avais lu sur son visage qu'elle le regrettait après. J'avais la sensation bizarre qu'Elena et elle communiqué par pensé, leur visage en se regardant était très expressif, on aurait presque dit qu'Elena avait engueulé Marie pour avoir posé cette question, d'ailleurs après ça elle s'est excusée. Je dois sûrement me faire des idées.

Quand on a parlé de Bella, enfin je n'ai pas dis de nom je l'ai juste cité comme ma meilleure amie, elle est devenue curieuse en me demandant pourquoi j'avais dis était ? Comme tout à l'heure elle a instantanément regretté d'avoir demandé, comme si elle était dans l'obligation de ne pas s'intéresser à moi mais que c'était plus fort qu'elle. Puis d'un coup, j'ai entendu « qu'Alice découvre qui je suis ». Oh mon dieu, j'ai raison Marie est Bella, Bella Marie Swan, mais oui c'est évident c'est son deuxième prénom. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Lenswa, un mélange de Cullen et Swan, ça voudrait dire qu'elle nous a pas oublié, est-ce un vampire ? Peu importe, j'ai retrouvé Bella, j'ai toujours su qu'elle était toujours de ce monde, comme si un lien nous relier, elle était vivante et je l'ai toujours senti. Évidemment pendant ma réflexion, j'avais caché mes pensées à Edward mais également à Marie ou Bella car je supposais qu'elle lise dans les pensées elle aussi.

-_Alice est-ce que ça va ?_Me demanda Bella

Puis d'un coup sans me contrôler j'allais la prendre dans mes bras.

**PDV Bella**

Après lui avoir demandé comment elle allait, Alice m'a sauté dessus, oui c'est le mot je crois je savais pas comment réagir.

**« Mais elle est devenue folle »** Rosalie

**« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »** Emmett

**« Dois-je intervenir ? »** _Jasper_

**« Qui est cette fille qui bouleverse autant Alice ? »** Edward

- _Non elle est vivante, et je sais qui tu es._M'a-t-elle chuchoté pour que personne n'entende même pas sa famille.

Dans un mouvement incontrôlé, je la pris aussi dans mes bras, après quelques secondes, où tout le monde nous regardait, je m'éloignais de quelques centimètres d'elle et lui sourie, d'un sourire qui voulait tout dire, et par penser je lui dis « tu as raison ».

**PDV Alice**

J'avais raison, elle venait de me dire que j'avais raison. Je n'ai jamais cité le nom de Bella mais je suis certaine qu'elle a compris de quoi je parlais.

- _Ta famille se demande ce que tu fais._

- _Au diable la famille si tu savais comme je suis heureuse Be..._

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit elle m'avait mit la main sur la bouche, elle voulait sûrement pas qu'Edward le sache.

- _Qu'Edward sache quoi Alice ?_Me demanda-t-il.

Marie était pétrifiée, elle l'aimait encore, elle ne l'avait jamais oublié, ça se voyait, elle ne pouvait rien dire.

- _Hum... Edward c'est ça ? Tu dois te demander pourquoi ma sœur sert la tienne dans ses bras, c'était une sorte de pari stupide pour voir la réaction des garçons du réfectoire._

Merci Elena !

- _D'accord Alice je peux te parler deux minutes._

Il fallait que j'y aille, Marie commençait à se sentir mal, c'est à ce moment que j'ai reçu un message **« Ne t'inquiète pas de tes pensées, si tu penses à Marie ou à Bella, elles seront bloquées pour ce qui est du reste il entendra »**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors?<br>**

**Un des Cullen a découvert l'identité de Bella, qu'en pensez-vous?  
><strong>

**Alice reserve encore pas mal de suprises...  
><strong>

**A bientôt !  
><strong>


	16. Chapitre 16 : Interrogation

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, désolé si je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, mais sachez que je les lis toutes et qu'elles me font très plaisir.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong> : _Interrogation_

* * *

><p>- <em>Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer ?<em>Me dit Elena avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

- _Oui ne t'inquiète pas mais pas maintenant_, « les murs ont des oreilles si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! »

- _D'accord à la maison je compte sur toi._

Après ça, nous sommes retournés en cours, j'étais chamboulée, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je me demandais si j'avais prit la bonne décision en confirmant les doutes d'Alice. D'ailleurs je comprenais pas comment elle avait « entendu » ce que je pensais. Est-ce qu'inconsciemment je voulais à tout prix qu'elle sache qui je suis ? Comment se fait-il qu'en treize ans Alice n'ait pas perdu espoir que je sois vivante comme tout les membres de sa famille ? Et si ce lien que je croyais imaginer était en faite bien réel ? Le lien que j'ai avec Elena me semble familier avec Alice, on dirait qu'elle est connectée à moi comme nous sommes connectées avec Elena. Étrange ! Et lui, quand il est venu pour parler à Alice je n'ai rien pu faire, il était tellement prés de moi, tellement magnifique, j'avais oublié ses traits, les revoir avec précision encore plus que quand j'étais humaine car ma vue s'est développée m'a totalement paralysée. Quelle cruche ! J'ai du avoir l'air idiote, heureusement qu'Elena est intervenue, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle ? Sûrement pas grand-chose, j'aurais fini dans une grotte sombre et serait sûrement devenue folle. Je reviens à lui, mon amour, enfin le mon n'est pas exact, il ne m'appartient plus, disons l'amour de mon éternité. Son odeur était sucrée, j'aurais presque eut envie d'y goûter. Son regard était froid et contrarié, Alice était en train de se mettre à dos sa famille, il ne fallait pas. C'est pourquoi j'ai bloqué les pensées qui me concernait, cela serait peut être plus facile pour elle, pour les lui cacher.

Le cours venait de s'achever, j'avoue que j'aurais été incapable de savoir de quoi on parlait, mon esprit était entièrement tourné vers la famille Cullen. Ils étaient là tout près de moi, combien de fois en treize ans ai-je rêvé de les retrouver ? Maintenant qu'ils sont là je ne sais plus comment agir, mais je suis tellement heureuse de retrouver Alice, même si j'attends des explications, pourquoi m'avait-elle abandonné elle aussi ?

**PVD Alice**

J'étais tellement heureuse que j'aurais voulu crier mon bonheur, sauter partout, dans tout les sens. J'avais l'impression d'être sur un ressort mais je devais me contrôler, surtout qu'Edward voulait me parler. J'allais encore devoir l'envoyer sur les roses. La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque.

- _Alice, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On ne te comprends plus, explique-moi, on aimerait comprendre ? Qui sont ces filles ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?_Me dit-il avec un air inquiet.

_- Vous avez fait un vote ? Qui aura le courage de parler à Alice qui est devenu folle ? Ne croit pas que je ne vois pas vos regards, je ne suis pas folle, et si j'agis comme ça, j'ai mes raison, mon jardin secret vois-tu voudrait le rester !_

- _Ne réagit pas comme ça, on ne te regarde pas comme si tu étais folle, on aimerait comprendre. Tu nous caches quelque chose, on ne se cache rien, alors dis-moi._

Il m'énervait vraiment à son air compatissant (de ma folie ?) je ne suis pas folle, au contraire je suis lucide. S'il savait, lui aussi serait monter sur un ressort quoi qu'avec lui on ne peut jamais en être persuadée.

- _Je ne te dois rien Edward, ni à la famille, je suis désolée, dit à Jasper que je ne rentre pas ce soir, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses._

Edward me regardait mais ne me comprenait pas, je les rejetais eux ma famille, mes parents, mes frères, ma sœur, mon époux. Mais j'avais une raison, une très bonne raison et j'étais persuadée que seul Bella pourrait me comprendre, ce qui expliquerait ce lien entre nous. Un secret que je pensais derrière moi mais qui semble me rattraper.

**PDV Edward**

Alice venait de partir en me laissant la lourde tâche d'annoncer à la famille qu'elle nous rejetait, oui c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Au fond de moi j'aurais voulu dire que je faisais confiance à Alice, que si elle réagissait de cette manière c'est qu'il y avait une raison, mais cette raison m'échappait. Si simplement elle en avait marre de cette vie dans la famille Cullen, impossible et Jasper, l'amour de sa vie ? Elle ne pourrait jamais le quitter ! La seule personne qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état de rejet envers sa propre famille n'est plus, enfin on ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Peut-être est-ce elle, mon amour ? Non je me fais des illusions pour rien, pourtant ça expliquerait le comportement d'Alice, mais pourquoi elle ne m'en parlait pas ? Ca ne pouvait être ça, seulement j'aurais tellement aimé.

Alors que j'arrivais près de la table où se trouvait ma famille, j'appréhendais un peu leurs réactions, malgré mon état dépressif depuis treize ans, je ne pourrais m'imaginer sans la présence d'Alice qui malgré son ressentiment pour moi reste ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, celle qui m'empêche de faire des bêtises, celle qui me comprends et la perdre m'achèverait. Jasper me regardait intriguer, évidemment il ressentait mes émotions, sûrement, de la honte de ne pas avoir su la retenir, pourquoi je parle comme si elle était déjà parti ? Car Alice restait toujours Alice, c'était un des piliers les plus solide de notre famille, si elle partait j'aurais le sentiment que tout s'écroule. Un sentiment d'incompréhension envers Alice, mais aussi d'appréhension, comment va réagir ma famille ? Alors que je m'asseyais sur ma chaise sans Alice, ma famille me regardait attendant sûrement que je parle, elle avait raison c'était bien un vote, celui qui se dévouerait pour aller lui parler, seulement elle interprétait mal nos regards.

- _Alors tu as parlé à Alice ?_ Me demanda Jasper inquiet pour sa femme, quoi de plus normal il avait peur de la perdre.  
>- <em>Oui je lui ai bien parlé.<em>

- _Bah alors, dit nous ce qu'elle a dit._Me dit Rosalie avec énervement et impatiente

- _Elle a dit qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'on la regarde comme si elle était folle, qu'elle nous devait rien, mais qu'elles avaient des raisons de réagir comme elle le fait et..._

- _Et quoi ?_Me dit Jasper déjà sous le choc de ma révélation.

Le pauvre il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

- _Elle m'a dit de te dire Jasper, qu'elle ne rentrerait pas ce soir, qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses, à l'évidence seule._

Je ressentais le mal de Jasper, le pauvre, il pensait lui aussi qu'elle s'éloignait, qu'elle allait partir, peut-être même le quitter. Je pourrais même pas le rassurer en lui disant ne t'inquiète pas elle t'aime elle ne te quittera pas, car je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

**PDV Bella**

Après cette journée éprouvante, la découverte de mon identité par Alice, la culpabilité que je ressentais qu'Alice se fâche avec sa famille à cause de moi, pauvre Jasper qui ne doit plus comprendre le comportement de sa femme. Enfin rentré à la maison, Elena et moi pouvions reprendre nos apparences humaines. Alors qu'on regardait dirty dancing, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, je reconnus l'odeur d'Alice, j'approchais de la porte pour lui ouvrir, je me doutais bien qu'elle voudrait des explications.  
>Alice se tenait devant la porte, elle avait l'air émerveiller sûrement par mon changement d'apparence et qu'elle me revoyait sous les traits de Bella<p>

- _Recoucou, ça vous dérange si je reste chez vous cette nuit ? J'ai besoin de vous parler._

- _Non bien sûr Alice tu es la bienvenue._

Elle me sauta dans les bras, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de la retrouver. Alors que l'on s'assit dans le salon, elle ouvrit puis refermit la bouche, elle hésitait à me dire quelque chose, alors j'attendais simplement qu'elle soit prête.

- _Bella, j'ai menti à ma famille, j'ai dis que je ne me souvenais pas de ma vie humaine mais c'est faux. Je me souviens de tout mais je ne pouvais pas leur en parler, mais je crois que je peux vous en parler vous deux, vous comprendrez pourquoi._

* * *

><p><em>FIN du chapitre lol<br>_

__**VOS IMPRESSIONS?  
><strong>

**VOS THEORIES?  
><strong>


	17. Chapitre 17 : Incompréhension

Salut ! Désolé encore une fois j'oublie toujours de venir posté. J'essaierais d'y penser pour la semaine prochaine.

Et encore pour Destin magique je travaille toujours dessus.

Bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong> : _Incompréhension_

* * *

><p>Après les révélations faites par Alice, j'étais choquée et heureuse. Tellement heureuse qu'Alice puisse me comprendre plus que je pouvais l'imaginer. J'étais perturbée, Elena également, mais nous étions tout de même dans un état différent, je ne savais pas comment faire pour l'aider, alors qu'Elena semblait être en train de réfléchir. Peut-être avait-elle la solution ? Je ferais tout pour qu'Alice redevienne elle-même, qu'elle soit entière et qu'elle se sente véritablement bien dans sa peau, et j'étais persuadée qu'une solution existé.<br>Alice était comme soulagée d'un poids qu'elle avait porté toute sa vie sans avoir la possibilité d'en parler. Dans le fond je me suis dis que je ne connaissais pas réellement Alice que c'était une fille pleine de mystères. Quand je pense au fait qu'elle est dut mentir à sa famille, garder ce lourds secret pour elle, il faut dire que je l'admire, j'admire le courage dont elle a fait preuve.  
>Elena était toujours dans ses pensées, j'espérais secrètement qu'elle ait la solution.<p>

- _Alice, je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs mais je pense avoir la solution à ton problème..._Lui dit Elena

J'étais tellement heureuse qu'Elena ait peut être la solution pour aider mon autre meilleure amie. Alice était comblée, et espérée réellement qu'Elena trouve une solution, son visage reflétait une joie indescriptible, jamais je n'avais vu Alice aussi émue, je pense que si elle avait pu pleurer elle l'aurait fait.

**PDV Edward**

Nous venions d'arriver à la maison, tout le monde était triste après l'annonce que j'avais faite à la cantine. Être triste était mon quotidien, mes parents ne faisaient plus attention, mais quand ils ont vu que l'humeur des autres étaient la même que la mienne et surtout qu'ils n'ont pas vu Alice, ils se sont posés des questions.  
>Le pauvre Jasper était dans tous ses états, comme quand j'avais perdu ma Be... sauf que lui rien n'est définitif, Alice n'a pas dit qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, mais j'avoue que je le comprends. Alors qu'on s'installait dans le salon, Carliste et Esmé nous regardaient, attendant des explications, on pouvait voir également une lueur de frayeur, il se demandait ce qui était arrivé à Alice. Esmé est terrifiée à l'idée de perdre une autre fille, elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Et moi sans Alice j'irais droit aux Volturi, égoïste ? Sûrement ! Mais ma vie ne rime déjà plus à rien depuis bien longtemps et si Alice n'était plus ici pour m'éviter de me rendre aux Volturi mais également pour me donner encore l'espoir que quelque part dans ce monde elle était toujours en vie, alors autant en finir.<p>

- _Les enfants, qu'avait-vous ? Il s'est passé quelque chose au lycée ? Et où est Alice ?_Nous demandâmes Carliste

Avec appréhension, je commençais mon récit de la journée d'aujourd'hui. Jasper était incapable de parler, ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées vers Alice, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'Alice réagisse de cette façon, pour lui c'était évident que tout était de sa faut. Alice et Jasper ont toujours été destinés l'un à l'autre, depuis la renaissance d'Alice, la première chose qu'elle ait vue est son âme sœur. Inconsciemment, Jasper en a eut assez de sa vie, le réveil d'Alice a été comme un électrochoc. Elle a sorti Jasper de cette vie qu'il qualifiait de morne, insignifiante n'ayant aucun projets ou aspirations pour le futur. Il était las de son existence, Alice dès le premier regard est devenu son aspiration, son but, son soleil, son guide, sa raison de vivre. Si elle disparaissait de sa vie, la sienne deviendrait tellement terne et sans passion qu'il ne supporterait pas la douleur, il deviendrait le zombie que je suis depuis treize ans, je ne souhaite à personne la douleur liée à la perte de son âme sœur même au pire de mes ennemis.  
>A la fin du récit de notre journée dans tout les esprits planaient le mot « pourquoi », Pourquoi était-elle parti ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas donné d'explications ? Pourquoi avait-elle une réaction étrange avec ces deux filles Elena et Marie ? Après le « pourquoi » le question prédominante était : est-ce qu'elle va revenir ? Après tout, elle avait juste dit avoir besoin de réfléchir...<br>Carliste avait des pensées totalement incohérente, mais assez pour que j'entende le prénom de Bella.

- _Pourquoi penses-tu à Bella ?_Lui demandais-je sur un ton quelque peu agressif.

Prononcer son prénom était encore difficile pour moi et quand un membre de ma famille pensait à elle, cela me mettait hors de moi. Pourquoi ? Car je sais qu'ils m'en veulent, car je me sens coupable et entendre son prénom me rappelle à quel point j'ai été un imbécile, j'ai gâché notre bonheur, si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je jure que je ferais les choses différemment.

- _Je pense à toutes les options que pourraient expliquer la réaction d'Alice._Me répondit Carliste d'un ton calme et paternaliste.

- _Et quelles sont-elles selon toi ?_Demanda Jasper.

**« Car moi je n'en vois qu'une, je les fais fuir, je suis vraiment un minable. »**

Entendre le prénom de sa bien aimée comme moi il y a quelques instants l'avait sorti de son état léthargique.

- _Sincèrement,_ répondit Carliste, tout le monde était accroché à ses lèvres. _Les deux seules raisons pour qu'Alice réagisse comme telle, c'est soit qu'elle a eut une vision d'un danger qui toucherait la famille, qu'on lui ferait du chantage et qu'elle s'éloignerait de nous pour nous protéger, soit..._

Mon père me regarde d'un air anxieux, alors que tout le monde se demandait quelle était cette deuxième raison, je me doutais bien de ce qu'il allait dire, il inspira comme pour se donner du courage car il appréhendait ma réaction.

- _Soit, cela concerne Bella._Dit Carliste.

J'aimerais tellement que se soit vrai. Mais si cela concerner Bella, Alice m'en aurait parler, elle sait à quel point j'aimerais avoir la preuve qu'elle soit en vie.

- _C'est-à-dire Bella ?_Demanda Rosalie avec l'espoir de pouvoir la revoir de devenir amie avec elle.

- _Je dirais une vision, ou alors elle la retrouvée, vivante ou morte. _Dit Carliste en étouffant un gloussement d'horreur.

- Il y a_ quelque chose qui ne colle pas, c'est évident pourquoi Alice ne m'en a pas parlé surtout si ça concerne Be...Bella ?_

- _Je ne sais pas Edward, je suppose qu'elle a ses raisons._Dit Carliste avec un accent de tristesse dans la voix.

Je me doutais de ce qu'il sous entendait, Alice aurait découvert que ma Bella est décédée, non je ne peux pas réduire en un instant l'infime parcelle d'espoir qui me tient en vie depuis ces treize longues années.

* * *

><p>Vos impressions ?<p>

Pas de fin sadique pour une fois... Enfin faut pas s'y habituer.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Un service

Salut les amies ! Voilà la suite de Féerie vampirique. En espérant que vous apprécierez, j'essaierais de poster plus vite. Je peux déjà vous dire que cette fiction aura 29 / 30 Chapitres + un épilogue et qu'il y aura peut-être une suite... A voir.

Il ne me reste que trois chapitres à écrire.

J'essaie de publier le prochain rapidement.

Bonne lecture.

ps / Pour Destin magique toujours en écriture, toujours aucune date, je suis désolée je n'arrive vraiment pas à écrire rapidement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong> : _Un service_

* * *

><p>- <em>Je pense qu'il faut se rendre à Féelia, on trouvera l'aide qui nous faut ! <em>Dit Elena avec enthousiasme.

- _Tu ne penses pas que ça posera un problème étant donné mon statut vampirique ?_Dit Alice à la fois excitée et anxieuse, elle avait peur que l'on ait des problèmes.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, elles sentiront ta première nature._

J'étais tellement heureuse que mon autre meilleure amie, soit plus proche de moi que je ne le pensais.

**Flash back**

- [Bella, j'ai menti à ma famille, j'ai dit que je ne me souvenais pas de ma vie humaine mais c'est faux. Je me souviens de tout mais je ne pouvais pas leur en parler, mais je crois que je peux vous en parler vous deux, vous comprendrez pourquoi.]**  
><strong>Bella tu connais mon histoire, quand James t'a attaqué, il a révélé que je me trouvais dans un hôpital psychiatrique et j'ai été transformé par mon médecin mais...

Alice était nerveuse, et moi je me posais des questions, pour quelle raison Alice aurait menti au Cullen encore plus à son Jasper ? Pourquoi Elena et moi pourrions la comprendre ?

- _Je n'ai jamais été humaine..._

- _QUOI ? _Firent Elena et moi avec des yeux exorbités.

- _Je m'explique, je suis une sorte d'hybride, le fruit d'un amour interdit entre un humain et une fée..._

- _Quoi ? Tu veux dire que... ?_

Je n'arrivais plus à trouver les mots justes, je n'arrivais pas à y croire, à en juger par la tête que faisait Elena, j'imagine très bien qu'elle pensait comme moi.

- _Oui à une époque j'ai été une fée comme vous..._

- _Mais comment as-tu su ce qu'on était ?_

- _Vos yeux, puis ton pouvoir de métamorphose, lire dans les pensées etc... D'ailleurs, tu as combien de pouvoirs ?_

- _Disons que mon pouvoir est d'avoir tous les pouvoirs, mais mon pouvoir premier est mon bouclier je pense. _Dis-je, Alice semblait impressionner.

- _J'ai toujours su que tu avais quelque chose de différent et de puissant._Me dit Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- _Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu viens de nous dire, je voulais savoir comment as-tu su que j'étais toujours en vie ?_Lui demandais-je.

- _Je t'entendais, la première fois, c'est la vision que j'ai eu avec le clan des amazones puis au lycée quand toutes les deux vous pleuriez._

J'étais stupéfaite, inconsciemment, j'ai donc tout fait pour qu'Alice me découvre, appelle-t-on ça la destinée ? Dire que je regrette serait un abominable mensonge

- _Alice je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver, sache que tu m'as énormément manqué pendant toutes ces années, je suis heureuse que tu te confies à nous, mais pourquoi nous racontez cela ?_

- _J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à récupérer mon statut de demi fée, bien sûr je sais que je resterais quand même vampire mais j'aimerais tellement avoir la possibilité de pouvoir voler comme avant et de récupérer mes pouvoirs._

- _Quels étaient tes pouvoirs Alice ?_Lui demanda Elena.

- _Comme vous, je pouvais passer de fée à humaine grâce à mon état de demi fée. Je pouvais lire l'avenir plus précisément que maintenant et enfin le pouvoir que je regrette le plus je pouvais guérir les gens. _Nous dit Alice avec une tristesse immense dans la voix.

A l'instar d'Ed... de lui, j'ai perdu une grande partie de moi, Alice avec la perte de son origine féerique avait perdu la moitié de sa personnalité.  
>Après cette conversation Elena semblait réfléchir alors que moi, je me jetais dans les bras de ma meilleure amie.<p>

**Fin du flash back**

- _Maintenant, _dit Elena, _il faut y aller de suite, j'ai eu une vision si tu décides d'aller prévenir te famille avant ils ne te laisseront pas partir. _Lui dit Elena

- _Ok ! Alors on y va les filles !_Dis-je excitée de découvrir pleins d'autres fées

Elena me regarda gêner, que se passe-t-il encore ?

- _Je suis désolée Bella mais il va falloir que tu restes ici car..._

- _Oh non ! Mais pourquoi, je veux y aller, oh Elena s'il te plait ?_Lui dis-je avec ma moue craquante à laquelle elle ne peut résister, une arme fatale. Alors que son expression faisait penser qu'elle allait céder, son visage redevint déterminer, oups ! Arme fatale défaillante.

- _Je suis désolée mais tu dois rester, les Cullen pourrait avoir des soupçons si nous sommes absente toutes les deux au lycée et qu'Alice ne réapparaît pas non plus !_Me dit Elena

- _Bella est-ce que je peux te demander une énorme faveur ?_

- _Bien sûr Alice tout ce que tu veux !_

- _Demain après les cours, dans la soirée, tu peux aller voir ma famille et tout leur expliquer pour moi, s'il te plait Bella. _Me dit-elle avec sa moue craquante.

Me retrouver en face des Cullen, impossible, je ne pouvais pas, ils vont comprendre, Alice pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Je ne peux pas !

- _Alice s'il te plait, arrête de faire cette tête ! C'est impossible tu ne peux pas me demander ça !_

- _Oh s'il te plait Bella tu me sauverais la vie, je t'en prie, je t'en prie, j'ai tellement peur d'affronter leurs regards, tu es la seule sur laquelle je peux compter._

Et moi qu'est-ce que tu crois que je n'ai pas peur, de me retrouver en face de ma seconde famille alors que je ne leur ai pas parlé depuis treize ans.

- _Bon d'accord !_Lui dis-je résigner.

Arme fatale d'Alice ne signale aucune défaillance, rrrr !

« Je t'apprendrais Bella à faire ma super moue craquante » Ah cette Alice !

- _Merci pour tout ! Je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi mais tu n'es pas obligé de te dévoiler, à mon retour je te dirais les raisons de notre départ Bella, TOUS nous n'avons jamais cessé de t'aimer._

Alice et Elena partirent me laissant seule pour affronter la famille Cullen, les derniers mots d'Alice n'atténuaient pas mon stress, elle avait insisté sur le TOUS, cela comprenait donc l'amour de ma vie ?

La journée avait été longue, sans Elena à mes côtés je me sentais terriblement vulnérable. Quand je pensais à ce que j'allais devoir faire ce soir, j'étais traumatisée. J'avais évité tous les Cullen, pourtant je sentais le regard de l'adonis aux cheveux cuivre pesait sur moi. D'ailleurs ses pensées m'apprirent qu'il pensait sans comprendre pourquoi que j'ai un rapport avec la soudaine disparition d'Alice. Jasper était comme éteint. Dans quelques heures ils auraient leurs réponses.  
>Les heures étaient passées à une vitesse folle, c'était le moment de vérité, quelques précautions avant d'aller devant toutes ses personnes chères à mon cœur qui ignorait ma réel identité, je n'étais pas Bella, j'étais Marie, je n'étais pas l'amour d'Edward, ils n'étaient pas ma famille, j'étais juste la messagère d'Alice, respire Bella tout va bien se passait, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ma conscience me faire des recommandations. Métamorphose, odeur dissimulée, pensées et émotions cachées ! Je suis sur le pas de la porte, je frappe...<p>

1 seconde

2 secondes

3 secondes...

- _Bonsoir, que puis-je faire pour toi aussi tard dans la nuit ?_Me demanda la douce voix d'Esmé

Je n'étais plus Bella la fée, j'étais redevenu en quelques secondes l'humaine vulnérable, fragile et terriblement émotionnelle, comme si le travail que j'avais accompli sur moi depuis treize ans n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

><p>Vos impressions?<p>

A bientôt !


	19. Chapitre 19 : Chez les Cullen

Salut !

Nous sommes jeudi 15 Novembre, et j'ai déjà vu Twilight chapitre 5 deux fois. Il est carrément extraordinaire, je vous le conseil vivement, vous allez rester la bouche grande ouverte.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong> : _Chez les Cullen_

* * *

><p>- <em>Bonjour, je m'appelle Marie, je suis au lycée avec vos enfants, j'aimerais vous parler à vous et à toute votre famille, c'est important.<em>Lui dis-je d'une voix qui se voulu calme.

- _Bonjour, et bien entre si c'est important, installe toi dans le salon je vais appeler les autres pendant ce temps._

Esmé partit vers les escaliers, j'étais sûre qu'ils avaient très bien entendu avec leurs ouïs sur développées, je me doutais qu'ils devaient se demander ce que je faisais ici, et devait être inquiet. Après trois minutes d'attente toute la famille à l'exception d'Alice évidemment était présente. Quel plaisir de tous les revoir !

Carlisle s'avança vers moi, me serra la main et sembla surpris de la température de mon corps plus chaud que le sien mais plus froid que les humains, voilà ma première gaffe. Tout le monde me regardait avec curiosité, pourquoi étais-je là ? Je me posais également la question. Je me mordis la lèvre ce qui attira son attention, le voir si près sans pouvoir l'approcher, quel cauchemar. Allez Bella reprend toi tu n'es pas venu pour ça, soit forte !

- _Assoie toi je t'en prie._

- _Merci, je suis désolée de vous déranger, je viens vous parler au nom d'Alice._

J'avais réussi à monopoliser l'attention de toute la famille, tout le monde voulait savoir pour quelles raisons une simple humaine, une inconnue pouvait leur donner des informations sur leurs filles, sœurs, épouse. Mais je n'étais ni une simple humaine, ni une inconnu mais ça ils ne le sauront pas. Jasper et mon adonis échangeaient des messages télépathique, il croyait que j'avais fait quelque chose à Alice, ils se méfiaient de moi car l'un n'entendait pas mes pensées et l'autre ne ressentait mes émotions. Je devais intervenir.

- _Pourquoi Alice n'est-elle ma venue elle-même ? Qui es-tu pour venir parler en son nom ? On ne te connaît même pas !_Me cracha Rosalie

Son arrogance m'avait manqué. Ca y est voilà que je deviens masochiste.

- _Qui te dit qu'on ne se connaît pas ? Si vous ne voulez pas connaître la raison du départ d'Alice, son attitude bizarre envers vous de ces derniers jours, pour quelles raisons elle s'est rapprochée de ma sœur et moi, dans ce cas je peux partir._Leur dis-je ferme.

- _Pardonne Rosalie, Marie, elle a tendance à démarrer au quart de tour,_me répondit Esmé morte d'inquiétude pour Alice.

J'avais éveillé la curiosité de Jasper qui me regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

- _Avant de vous parler d'Alice, je dois d'abord vous parler de moi..._

- _C'est-à-dire ?_Demanda Carlisle

- _Voilà ma sœur et moi ne sommes pas humaines..._

Déjà deux minutes que personne ne parlait, maintenant tout le monde se méfiait de moi ils pensaient qu'on avait séquestré Alice. Quelle idée ! Carlisle se demandait ce que je pouvais être, la curiosité prenait le dessus sur sa méfiance.

- _Et qui êtes-vous ?_

- _En vérité, cela va peut-être vous choquer, mais nous sommes des fées..._

- _Comme la fée clochette ?_Dit Emmett

- _Non pas comme la fée clochette, mais nous sommes des gentilles._Lui dis-je avec un sourire devant sa tête d'enfant émerveiller par cette découverte, d'ailleurs Carliste était aussi impressionnait, il voulait que je lui raconte mon histoire, mais si je leur racontais, peut être feront-ils le rapport entre Bella et Marie comme Alice l'avait fait avant eux. Je prenais le risque !

- _C'est extraordinaire, j'ai lu quelques livres, je pensais que c'était des légendes, peux-tu nous raconter ton histoire, puisque pour comprendre Alice il faut d'abord te connaître._

- _Evidemment, je m'appelle Marie Lenswa._

Mon amour regarda dans ma direction, ses pensées semblaient incohérentes, il sentait qu'il devait me faire confiance mais pensait à moi, plutôt à Bella, le fait qu'ils ne lisent pas dans mes pensées.

- _Je suis devenue une fée il y a de cela treize ans_, toute la famille eut un hoquet de terreur et mon adonis baisa la tête, il se fustigeait, il pensait à moi, il regrettait d'être partie. Il espérait qu'Alice avait retrouvé sa Bella et surtout qu'elle soit en vie. Prise d'une émotion que je n'avais ressenti depuis treize ans, j'étais ému **« il voulait me retrouver, tous n'avons jamais cessé de t'aimer m'avait-elle dit, est-ce ça le message qu'elle voulait me transmettre ? Oh mon dieu mon bouclier ! »**

- _Jasper, Edward ça ne va pas ?_Leur demanda Esmé

- _Tes pensées, tes émotions ont les a ressenti, comment ça se fait ?_Me demanda Jasper

- _J'ai un bouclier qui me protège du pouvoir des autres._Leur dis-je deuxième ou peut être troisième gaffe !

- _Excuse-moi, _oh mon dieu c'était sa voix, il me parlait, je sentais une chaleur inconnue imprégnait chaque parcelle de mon corps, c'était si bon. _De qui parlais-tu dans tes pensées ?_

- _Euh... des personnes que je croyais connaître... ce ne sont pas ton histoire désolée !_

Évidemment que c'était ton histoire, c'était notre histoire, notre amour.

- _Peux-tu nous raconter la suite de ton histoire ?_Me demanda gentiment Carliste

- _Evidemment donc il y a treize, après la perte de ma famille, je suis devenue une fée je vous épargne la transformation, j'ai dû quitter ma ville et je suis partie vivre dans la forêt amazonienne et j'ai rencontré ma sœur Elena, il y trois ans, nous avons repris une vie humaine..._

Il me regardait bizarrement **« treize ans, la perte de sa famille, il voulait me retrouver, elle, peut être Alice? Qui te dit que tu ne me connais pas ? Bella ? Ma Bella ? »**

A cette instant je blêmis, il ne pouvait pas avoir compris, mais pourquoi ne voulais-je pas qu'il comprenne ? Non je ne pouvais pas les affronter dans la peau de Bella. Marie devait faire son travail correctement. Après cette révélation, son regard avait repris une étincelle, le regard amoureux qui avait traversé ses prunelles me l'avait confirmé, seulement quelques secondes plus tard, ses pensées étaient devenus sombre, il pensait qu'il se faisait des illusions, que tout cela était impossible et il préférait ne pas y penser, ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. Si tu savais à quel point tu étais proche de la vérité, pourquoi abandonnes-tu ? Découvre qui je suis, non je ne peux pas je ne suis pas prête !  
>Pas contradictoire ! Me dit une voix qui j'appelais désormais ma conscience, un peu folle à certain point.<p>

- _Qu'as-tu à nous dire sur Alice ?_Me demanda Jasper impatient.

- _Ne la juger pas, ne lui en voulait pas. Alice fait partie de votre famille, ne la rejetais pas, elle vous a mentit à tous, au début elle n'a pas voulu que vous doutiez d'elle donc elle a préféré se taire, puis les années sont passées, et elle a eu peur que vous vous sentiez trahit, Elena et moi avons fait remonter ce secret à la surface._

- _Qu'entends-tu par-là ? De quel secret parles-tu ?_M'interrogea Carliste

- _Si elle n'est pas venu vous parler elle-même, c'est parce qu'elle avait peur que vous la rejetiez, si elle a été agressif avec vous, en particulier toi_, me tournant vers lui, ses yeux me faisait fondre, cette étrange chaleur s'empara une fois de plus de mon corps, _elle a découvert quelque chose que vous devrez découvrir vous-même. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Jasper, celui-ci releva la tête, elle t'aime, n'en doute pas mais elle a besoin de retrouver une partie d'elle, c'est important. Ne la rejette pas, elle ne le supportera jamais._

- _Jamais je ne rejetterais ma femme !_Me dit Jasper comme si je disais une énorme bêtise.

- _Pourtant tu vas croire qu'elle ne te faisait pas assez confiance pour te livrer son secret, n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas une question de confiance, elle avait peur de te perdre et a toujours peur. Alice vous a menti sur sa vie avant de vous connaître..._

- _QUOI ?_Dirent toute la famille

- _Oui, elle vous a raconté qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de sa vie humaine, mais elle n'a jamais été humaine._

- _C'est quoi ces bêtises encore ?_ Cria Rosalie, _et qu'est-ce qu'elle était ?_

- _Une extraterrestre ?_Dit le gros nounours.

- _Emmett !_Fit toute la famille

- _Elle est le fruit d'une relation interdite, vampire et humain n'ont le droit d'être ensemble, eh bien..._

**« Malheureusement ! Si j'avais été humain, je serais avec ma Bella à cet instant peut-être aurions-nous eut des enfants ? Mais ma monstruosité a détruit notre amour ! Je me déteste tellement, si tu es là quelques part, dit moi que tu vies, que tu es heureuse. Ton sourire même pour un autre serait mon bonheur, si tu es heureuse je le suis. Jamais sans ma vie »**

- _Marie ça va pas ?_Demanda Esmé.

- _Marie ici la terre !_Dit Emmett

- _On dirait qu'elle est en état de choc, Carlisle qu'est qui faut faire ?_S'inquiéta Edward

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Je veux savoir la suite._Interrogea Jasper.

Sans m'en rendre compte je pleurais, j'avais tout compris, il m'avait quitté pour me protéger de lui, il m'avait toujours aimé, peut-être même autant que je l'aime, toute la tristesse que je voyais défilé dans ces yeux c'était pour moi. Je n'arrivais plus mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit.

- _Marie, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_Dit Alice en défonçant la porte, elle n'avait pas hésité à venir en sachant dans quel état j'étais, c'est aussi une des raisons qui font qu'Alice est indispensable.

Toute la famille Cullen était absorbée par l'entrée d'Alice, à part Edward qui me regardait étrangement, avec un de mes pouvoirs j'enclenchais la chaîne hi-fi et mit défilé la chanson « I will always love you » de Whitney Houston. Alice n'avait d'yeux que pour moi.

- _Excuse moi j'ai été égoïste, j'aurais dû t'accompagner, pardonne moi, ça va aller je suis là._

- _Ce que tu devais m'expliquer j'ai compris, c'était tellement bête !_Lui dis-je.

- _Je sais bien mais quand il a quelque chose dans la tête... _En se tournant vers la famille Cullen, _je suis désolée je rentre chez Marie et Elena ce soir, demain après-midi nous viendrons tous vous expliquer, excusez-moi par avance. Jasper je t'aime._

**« I will always love you too »** Je le regardais incrédule, est-ce à moi qu'il s'était adressé ?

* * *

><p>J'attends vos commentaires.<p>

A bientôt pour le prochain


	20. Chapitre 20 : Affronter

Salut ! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Ce chapitre n'est pas des plus importants mais il faut bien des chapitres de transition.

Bonne lecture les filles, on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 20<span>** :_ Affronter_

* * *

><p><strong><span>PDV Edward<span>**

Marie était venue nous parler au sujet d'Alice, malheureusement nous n'avions pas su la suite de l'histoire à part qu'Alice n'avait jamais été humaine et nous avait menti durant plusieurs années. Quand elle était arrivée pour aider Marie, elle avait parlé sans que personne ne comprenne rien. Le plus étonnant était que cette fille me fascinait, je retrouvais en elle, ma Bella, et je me sentais coupable de comparer l'amour de ma vie à une autre fille, pourtant ses manies me la rappelaient en tout point.  
>Après qu'Alice est annoncée à la famille qu'elle repasserait demain pour tout nous expliqué, j'avais ressenti le besoin de répondre à cette chanson qui s'était déclenchée et mon regard s'était porté sur Marie. Pour quel raison ? J'avais l'impression d'apercevoir une réponse, qu'il suffirait d'un élément pour assembler le puzzle. Au moment où j'avais prononcé les paroles de cette chanson, j'avais comme une illumination non éclairée, c'était évident et limpide. Le pire c'est que je pensais que cette fille entendait les pensées, quand j'avais pensé ses paroles, elle avait eu un air choqué et m'a regardé sans rien n'y comprendre, je me sentais terriblement mal, avec le sentiment de trahir mon seul amour. Pendant un moment j'avais espéré que ma Bella aurait pu devenir une créature dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence et même pire j'avais pensé que Marie pouvait être Bella. Cette fascination pour Marie était peut-être que je l'associais trop à elle.<p>

**PDV Bella**

J'étais encore dans tous mes états, pourquoi m'avait-il regardé en prononçant cette phrase ? C'était une soirée riche en émotion, en examinant le regard qu'Elena me lançait, elle savait que j'allais retomber dans mon état léthargique, mais c'est Alice qui intervint.

- _Bella viens voir j'ai une surprise !_Me dit-elle excitée

Elle était dehors je sortis la rejoindre mais je restée sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi, elle était vraiment magnifique. Quelle mauvaise amie je faisais je ne lui avais même pas demandé comment c'était passé leurs rencontre avec les fées de Féelia. Alice avait récupéré ses ailes, le plus surprenant c'est que sous cette forme, elle avait la même couleur d'yeux qu'Elena et moi.

- _Alice, wahou, tu es magnifique, je ne sais pas quoi dire..._

- _Et si on allait dans la forêt, voler toutes les trois._

- _Super idée !_Dîmes Elena et moi ensemble.

Ca me changerait les idées, et j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des siècles que je ne mettais pas nourrit de l'énergie que nous donner la forêt, cette semaine avait été tellement forte en émotion, d'ailleurs comment Alice se nourrissait-elle maintenant ?

- _Al, comment tu vas te nourrir maintenant ?_Lui demandai je curieuse.

- _Quand je serais sous ma forme de vampire, j'aurais les même besoin que les vampires le sang et quand je suis sous ma forme féerique, j'ai les même besoin que vous, je suis redevenu une hybride, c'est super tu ne trouves pas ?_

- _Si je suis super heureuse, eh vous ne m'avez pas raconté comment ça s'est passé à Féelia !_

- _On te dira en même temps que les Cullen demain, un peu de patience un Bell's des bois chantant. _Me dit Elena avec son air malicieux.

C'est quoi encore ce surnom ? A chaque fois que j'étais mal, je me demandais où elle allait trouver ces bêtises, mais ça marchait à chaque fois.

Après cette conversation, on fit pendant plus de six heures les folles dans la forêt, ça faisait tellement plaisir de se retrouver dans cet endroit, la forêt apaise, prend possession de l'esprit, et pendant quelques heures on oubli la réalité, bien trop tôt elle revint au galop. Je commençais à angoisser, aujourd'hui nous étions samedi, nous n'avions pas cours mais une dure épreuve nous attendait, surtout pour Alice. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je flanche, il fallait que je sois là pour elle comme elle a été présente pour moi hier quand je me suis effondrée, je me sentais un peu honteuse de mon comportement, ils doivent me prendre pour une pleurnicheuse, une semaine qu'ils « me connaissent », ils m'ont déjà vu pleuré deux fois sans raison, enfin ça c'est ce qu'ils croient. Alice avait peur d'être rejeté, j'avais passé une heure à la réconforter, en lui disant que tout allait bien se passait, et que dans le cas contraire, Elena et moi serions toujours là pour elle. J'étais heureuse qu'Elena apprécie autant Alice, en ce qui concerne les autres c'était une autre histoire, surtout Edward, mais elle ne ferait jamais rien pour me blesser. Prononcer son prénom était moins difficile depuis que je l'avais revu. Alice m'avait demandé de continuer son histoire comme elle me l'avait raconté le soir où elle nous avait tout avoué, aujourd'hui je m'en sentais capable pour elle.

Comme hier j'étais devant la porte des Cullen, sauf que je me sentais plus forte, j'étais accompagnée d'Alice et Elena. Nous étions toutes les deux devant la porte et Alice était cachée derrière nous la tête baissée, mais pour lui donner du courage je lui tenais la main, de plus ce serait plus facile pour moi d'avoir une connexion télépathique avec elle. C'est Carliste qui vint nous ouvrir, ses pensées m'indiquaient qu'il était inquiet pour Alice mais heureux de pouvoir la voir et connaître la fin de notre histoire. En moins de deux minutes, nous étions tous installés au salon, c'était calme, personne n'osait prendre la parole, on aurait pu entendre une mouche volée à des kilomètres d'ici. Alice était installé entre Elena et moi, je continuais toujours de lui tenir la main, d'ailleurs ce geste faisait que les Cullen se posait des questions.

**« Alice va quitter Jasper pour une fille, j'aurais dû lui donner des conseils pour améliorer ses performances sexuelles... Pauvre Jasper, il lui restera toujours le plaisir solitaire »**

Après les pensées d'Emmett j'éclatais de rire en même temps qu'Edward, Emmett restera Emmett. Edward me regarda suspicieux, les autres se doutaient que des pensées avait dû nous faire rire.

**« Emmett pense que tu vas quitter Jasper pour moi à cause de ses performances sexuels »** dis-je par pensée à Alice.

Ses lèvres tremblaient et à son tour elle ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, devant tous les regards interrogateurs de sa famille. Edward n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa sœur rigolée, j'avais mis mon bouclier sur elle et Elena.

- _Je peux lire les pensées et transmettre par télépathie un message à une autre personne, j'ai transmis à Alice les pensées d'Emmett._

Emmett me regarda sans comprendre, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de si drôle quand tout à coup on entendit un Oups de sa part.

- _On peut participer ?_Demanda Rosalie quelque peu énervé de rien comprendre.

Alors je lui transmit la blague par pensée, au début elle semblait surprise d'entendre une voix dans sa tête puis se mit à rire également.

- _Tu as un ego démesuré mon chéri,_dit Rosalie à son mari.

- _Et moi je pourrais peut-être être au courant ?_Demanda Jasper plus qu'exaspéré.

- _Je ne crois pas que ça te plairait._ Lui répondis-je, _peut être voudriez-vous savoir la suite de l'histoire,_dis-je avec une confiance en moi qui m'étonnait. J'essayais de dévier la conversation.

- _Evidemment on t'écoute,_me dit Esmé avec tendresse.

- _Je vous demanderais de ne pas m'interrompre, Alice préfère que ce soit moi qui raconte son histoire. Alors je vous disais hier qu'Alice était née d'un amour impossible, ce qui est comparable pour entre un vampire et un humain._ Je regardai Edward qui me regardait également, il me fit un léger sourire qui me déstabilisa plus que je ne l'aurais pensé mais je ne faisais rien montrer. _La mère biologique d'Alice est tombée amoureuse d'un humain, de cette union est née Alice, mi fée – mi humaine. _Tous avait la bouche grande ouverte, certaines semblait surpris, d'autres contrariés, Jasper blessé qu'elle ne lui ait rien relevé. _Elle vous a dit avoir oublié sa vie humaine car elle avait peur d'être rejeté tout comme aujourd'hui. Je rappelle que ce n'est pas un manque de confiance. Vous vous demandez sûrement comment elle est devenue un vampire ? Vous avez appris qu'elle avait été transformée par un médecin, c'est Bella que vous a appris par James une partie du passé d'Alice._  
>Tous avait réagi à l'entente de nom de Bella, Alice serra ma main pour me donner du courage.<p>

« Comment ose-t-elle parler de Bella comme si elle la connaissait ? Mais qui est cette fille ? Oh mince, c'est vrai qu'elle lit dans les pensées, désoler Marie c'est un sujet sensible »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends mais je parle au nom d'Alice » Lui répondis-je par pensée.

Cependant il me regardait bizarrement, encore une gaffe ma voix par penser, rester la voix de Bella, alors que sous l'apparence de Marie elle est quelque peu différente. Bien que la voix de Bella humaine et Bella fée avait changé, il me connaissait bien et aurait été capable de me reconnaître. Je sortis de mon trouble pour continuer l'histoire...

* * *

><p>Vos impressions?<p>

A la prochaine fois les amies !


	21. Chapitre 21 : L'histoire d'Alice

Tout d'abord, bonne année à toutes !

Désolée de ces longues publications mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me mettre à écrire depuis quelques temps. Alors j'avance trèèèès lentement.

Destin magique, je sais plus quoi vous dire, j'écris encore mais bon, le chapitre n'est pas encore prêt, j'hésite à mettre en pause et prendre quelques chapitres d'avance avant de republier, qu'en pensez-vous?

Bref je vous laisse avec le chapitre 21.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong> : _L'histoire d'Alice_

* * *

><p><em>- Alice se trouvait bien dans un hôpital psychiatrique mais elle était en mission, elle avait appris que son père humain travaillait dans cet hôpital mais il refusait de sortir de l'hôpital alors elle a décidé de se faire passer pour folle, mais les choses ont vite dérapé, son père avait été transformé en vampire et Alice était en danger à cause de James car il avait senti son odeur quand elle était sous la forme humaine. Son père a essayé de la protéger, mais un jour Alice s'est endormie, elle a besoin de dormir au moins six heures par semaine. Quand elle s'est réveillée, elle a vu son père se jeter sur elle pour la transformé, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre son unique enfant. Puis après deux jours, car pour elle, la transformation a duré moins longtemps qu'un humain, elle s'est réveillée et a aperçu un tas de cendre : son père. Après ce réveil, ses pouvoirs, ses ailes, sa partie féerique avait disparu, puis elle a eu cette vision de Jasper et c'est dit que la vie lui offrait peut être une autre chance dans une autre peau. Elle a gardé le secret, quand elle a vue James, c'est comme si la blessure de son autre vie s'était ré ouverte, depuis elle a inconsciemment gardé l'espoir d'un jour retrouver sa forme. <em>

J'avais terminé de parler depuis cinq minutes, ils étaient tous partagés par cette révélation. Alice m'avait demandé de la laisser dire qu'elle avait récupérer son autre vie, du moins sa première nature. Puis soudain Jasper brisa le silence depuis trop longtemps installé.

- _Pourquoi ?_Demanda-t-il à Alice.

- _Pourquoi quoi ?_Lui demanda à son tour Alice terriblement anxieuse.

- _Pourquoi doutes tu de mon amour ?_Alice ne comprenait pourquoi il lui disait ça, moi je comprenais très bien où Jasper voulait en venir, comme quand Edward m'a quitté pour « mon bien » pourquoi a-t-il douté de mon amour ? Alors que mon bien a toujours été à ses côtés, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas parlé avant ? Je savais que Jasper était dans cet esprit là, car il se sentait blessé du manque de confiance d'Alice, et coupable de n'avoir rien vu. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de Jasper qu'à ce moment-là.

- _Je ne comprends pas Jazz' ! Je n'ai jamais douté de ton amour_. Lui dit Alice perdue.

- _Tu ne comprends donc pas !_

- _Moi je te comprends Jasper !_Lui dis-je pour lui faire comprendre que je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait.

Elena et toute la famille mise à part Jasper me regardait étrangement car ne comprenais pas la réaction de Jasper, pour eux le sujet n'étais pas qu'Alice doute de ses sentiments. Edward avait compris mais semblait étrangement intéressé sur le pourquoi de ma compréhension.

- _Comment peux tu me comprendre ?_Dit Jasper d'une voix à peine audible.

- _Parce que malgré moi, la personne la plus importante dans ma vie a prit une décision qui m'a réduit à néant, et si cette personne n'avait pas douté de mon amour, si elle m'avait fait confiance j'aurais pu l'aider, nous aider._ Dis-je avec une voix empreinte de tristesse, _mais j'ai appris que c'était pour me protéger_, en regardant Edward discrètement, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Emmett mais il ne dit rien. _Des fois on fait des choses pour éviter de blesser pour protéger. Alors ne doute pas de son amour, ne lui en veut pas, profiter l'un de l'autre tu ne sais pas ce que demain te réservera Jasper, crois moi Alice est là, elle t'aime, elle t'a avoué la vérité alors aime la et pardonne lui._Lui demandais-je avec une voix suppliante.

Tout le monde me regardait choqué, j'avais sûrement eut l'air tellement impliqué, je ne savais ce qu'il m'avait prit, mais je connaissais que trop bien la perte de l'homme qu'on aime, et Alice ne méritait pas de le vivre. Malgré le fait que je comprenais parfaitement Jasper, je comprenais Alice et à l'évidence la décision d'Edward même si je ne l'acceptais pas.

- _Tu as dut terriblement souffrir_, me dit Edward.

- _Si tu savais_. Lui cracha Elena avec une haine que j'avais rarement vue dans ses yeux.

Je voyais qu'il était totalement décontenancé par cet excès de haine, excès qu'il ne comprenait pas.

**« Elena, ça suffit ! »**

Elle me regarda comme si elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait véritablement montrer ses sentiments envers Edward chose qu'elle s'était pourtant promis de maîtrisé.

**« Je suis désolée »**

**« C'est rien »**

- _Oh je suis désolée Jasper, pardonne-moi, je t'en pris, que veux-tu que je fasse sans toi ? Comprend moi, j'avais peur de perdre celui qui détient mon cœur pour l'éternité, tu m'apportes tellement, ne me laisse pas. Je suis terriblement désolée de t'avoir menti de vous avoir tous menti. Jazz je t'aime de toute les façons possible, aime moi !_Lui dit Alice en sanglotant.

J'étais réellement ému de tout l'amour qui émanait d'eux, j'avais vu dans les yeux de Jasper tous ses doutes, ses craintes s'envolaient devant le désespoir de sa femme. Tout le monde d'ailleurs semblait toucher par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Mais malgré tout je savais qu'Alice n'avait pas encore avoué son expédition à Féelia avec Elena. Puis enfin de compte Jasper prit Alice dans ses bras.

- _Désoler ma chérie, on n'a jamais pensé te rejeter, mais on a tous était surpris et un peu déçu que tu nous es rien dit pendant ces années, mais on t'aime_. Lui dit Esmé en la prenant également dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps je regardais Elena, elle pensait la même chose que moi, je me sentais de trop.

- _Nous allons vous laissez nous..._Mais Alice me coupa la parole.

- _Non je t'en pris, reste tu sais que tout n'est pas terminé,_ me dit-elle, puis en se retournant vers sa famille, _venez dehors j'ai quelque chose à vous faire voir._

Alice se retourna vers nous et nous dit de rester ici, durant cinq secondes Alice était dos à nous, elle prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle nous regarda un par un. Alice nous fit un signe, on devait lui donner un peu d'énergie pour qu'elle se transforme, le temps qu'elle s'habitue, après elle pourrait se transformer sans problèmes. Nous avancions vers elle, les Cullen se demandait se qu'on faisait, c'est alors qu'un éclat de lumière envahit Alice et que nous nous écartions d'elle.  
>Tout les Cullen était bouche bée devant le spectacle d'Alice en fée, c'est vrai qu'elle était terriblement belle, encore plus que sous sa forme de vampire. Jasper avait les yeux noirs de désirs.<p>

- _Eh calme tes ardeurs !_Lui dis ... Emmett évidemment qui d'autre ?

- _Wahou_, fut le seul mot qui sortit de leurs bouches, puis Carlisle se décida à demander, _comment est-ce possible, je croyais que tu avais perdue ta nature de fée ?_

- _C'est exact mais avec Elena nous sommes partie, au royaume des fées pour que je récupère une part de ma nature, je suis maintenant mi-vampire mi-fée._

- _C'est extraordinaire, tu es extraordinaire._Lui dis Jasper en s'approchant d'elle.

-_ Je tiens aussi signaler qu'on tendance à attirer physiquement bien sûr quand nous sommes sous notre forme de fée, et vu que Jasper est amoureux, j'imagine... _Tout le monde se mit à rire en imaginant le supplice de Jasper de devoir résister à sa beauté de femme.

- _Là-bas nous avons rencontré les grandes fées qui ont tout de suite compris le problème d'Alice, et elles l'ont retransformé à moitié avec de la poudre mais en plus petite quantité. _Dit Elena au Cullen. _D'ailleurs, on a vu Maëlla, elle m'a demandé comment tu allais ? Si tu étais en meilleur état que le jour de ta transformation ?_ Je fis les gros yeux à Elena avait-elle oublié devant qui on se trouvait, ils avaient déjà beaucoup trop d'indice pour découvrir mon identité. _Enfin on en reparlera à la maison._

- _Oui c'est préférable._Lui répondis-je d'une voix calme.

- _Dit on peut vous voir aussi sous votre forme féerique._Demanda Edward avec une réelle curiosité.

- _Bien sûr, NON !_Dis je avec en même temps qu'Elena, je reprenais ma réelle apparence en forme de fée, et j'aurais été démasqué.

- _Allez, ça va être drôle ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?_Me dit Elena avec une exaspération évidente.

- _Tu sais très bien pourquoi_. Lui répondis-je d'une voix sèche dont elle n'était pas habituée, et elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une boulette (encore)

- _Mais je peux vous faire montrer moi_. Dit Elena

Edward semblait déçu, pourquoi ? Car je ne me transformerais pas ? N'empêche si j'étais plus courageuse je me montrerais à eux, je n'étais pas honnête de ne pas leur révéler qui j'étais, égoïste je l'étais sûrement mais j'étais terrorisée tout comme Alice il y a quelques instant.  
>C'est alors qu'Elena se transforma devant eux, elle était magnifique et émanait grâce et douceur. Ca me rappelait la première fois que je l'avais vu, en y repensant, on aurait dit deux enfants timides. J'émergeais de mes pensées car il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de nous, que se passe-t-il ? Qu'avais-je encore manqué ? Les Cullen mise à part Alice semblait stupéfait et ne comprenait pas ! C'est là que j'ai compris ce qui se passait, quelle idiote pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt. ?<p>

- _Mais... Mais comment s'est possible..._

* * *

><p><em>Qu'en pensez-vous?<br>_

_Désolé pour les fautes, j'ai pas vérifié  
><em>


	22. Chapitre 22 : Un phénomène

Salut les filles ! Et voilà le chapitre 22.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à certaines et je lis tous vos commentaires avec grande attention.

Bref, assez de blabla, place au chapitre 22

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong> : _Un phénomène_

* * *

><p>- <em>Mais... Mais comment s'est possible, Alice a la même apparence quand elle est transformé, pourquoi toi Elena tu es tellement différente ?<em> Demanda Carliste

- _Oups ! J'avais oublié ce petit point._ Dit Elena qui avait oublié qu'elle aussi reprendrait sa réelle apparence et que mon pouvoir ne serait plus efficace.

- _C'est moi, j'ai le pouvoir de métamorphose, enfin j'ai les pouvoirs que je veux._

- _Comment ça ?_ Me demanda Carlisle

- _Je peux faire ce que je veux, créer le pouvoir que je veux, il m'a fallut un peu de maîtrise quand même._

- _C'est un merveilleux pouvoir._ Me dit-il.

- _Est-ce que tu es sous ta vraie apparence devant nous ?_ Me demanda t-il, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si perspicace ? Je me sentais gêner, je ne voulais pas leur mentir mais je ne voulais pas me révéler, pourtant j'avais l'impression de les trahir.

Tout attendait une réponse, j'en été consciente, Alice et Elena ne pouvaient pas m'aider de peur de dire quelque chose que je ne voulais pas révéler.

- _Non je ne suis pas sous ma vraie apparence devant vous._ Leurs dis-je.

- _Pourquoi ?_ Me demanda Edward avec espoir ?

- _C'est une sorte de protection, personne ne me reconnaît, les amis comme les ennemies, à part si j'ai envie de me montrer. Je camoufle nos physiques et nos odeurs, je me sens mieux, je suis comme cachée._

- _Vos odeurs aussi ? J'aimerais quand même beaucoup voir ta vraie apparence, et te voir en fée. Au faite il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe..._

- _Quoi ?_ Demandions-nous ensemble

- _Comment tu as fait Alice pour me cacher ton ancienne vie par pensée pendant toutes ses années ?_ Demanda Edward.

- _C'est vrai que c'est une bonne question !_ Dit Esmé.

Dire que j'étais soulagée n'était pas un mot assez fort, par chance la conversation était en train de déviée mais maintenant j'étais sûre que j'allais devoir me dévoiler dans peu de temps, quelques jours sûrement moins. J'avais peur, et d'un côté j'aurais aimé qu'il comprenne, je savais qu'il lui fallait un déclic, je savais qu'il n'était pas loin de la vérité, je pense qu'à force d'avoir cru que j'étais morte, il s'était fait à l'idée et maintenant il devait avoir peur de se tromper de se faire de faux espoirs, mais au fond il savait que j'étais Bella. J'aurais pu lever le voile de mon identité, me transformer, mais j'en été incapable, j'étais lâche tout simplement, Alice avait beaucoup plus de courage. J'avais peur de leurs réactions, pourquoi ? Aucune idée, j'avais compris que je leur manquais, mais s'il prenait mal le fait que je sois une fée ?  
>Au fond de moi, je savais que je manquais cruellement d'arguments pour ne pas me dévoiler, j'avais juste peur de me mettre à nue, cette apparence me protégeait.<p>

- _Je pense avoir une théorie,_ répondit Elena, _Alice a dut développer une sorte de blocage sur l'autre partie de sa vie et je pense que quand elle y pensait, tu ne pouvais pas comprendre peut-être étais-ce brouillé ? Sinon je n'ai pas d'autres explications._

- _Oui c'est sûrement ça, c'est vrai que parfois, ses pensées étaient étranges._ Répondit Edward.

- _En plus j'évitais d'y penser au maximum_. Ajouta Alice.

- _Au faite, pour quelles raisons vous camoufler vos odeurs ?_ Demanda Edward

Évidemment, il fallait qu'il revienne sur le sujet, d'ailleurs sans le vouloir je lui avais lancé un regard noir, je voyais à son expression qu'il ne la comprenait pas.

- _Simple mesure de sécurité, d'autres fées connaissent notre odeur_. Répondit Elena en essayant de me sortir de ce terrain glissant.

- _Oui, mais là personne vous menace, pourquoi ces précautions ?_ Demanda Emmett, même lui s'y mettait

- _C'est plus simple !_ Répondis-je d'une voix quelque peu anxieuse et exaspérée.

- _C'est dommage, j'aurais aimé te voir sous ta nature féerique, tu dois être magnifique Marie_. Me dit Esmé

- _Je suis désolée..._

Que répondre de plus, il devenait soupçonneux, je ne savais pas quoi faire, personne ne pouvait me venir en aide à cet instant précis, je me sentais seule et démunis. Je savais que continuer cette mascarade était inutile. J'avais envie de hurler, tous les événements de ses derniers jours remontaient à la surface, c'était trop de pression, je n'avais pas de solution miracle pour arranger tout ça. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure, mais je me sentais faible et vulnérable, mes jambes étaient lourdes, tout le monde à part Edward semblait discuter mais c'était loin de moi, des bruits de fond, j'avais le regard accroché à celui d'Edward, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y vu mais il sembla triste, j'avais envie de l'enlacer, j'en avais assez de le regarder sans pouvoir le toucher. J'étais fatiguée et perdu, je sentais que mes jambes flanchaient mais avant de toucher le sol, je sentis deux mains froides me rattrapaient. Ce contact m'électrisa de toute part, il semblait qu'il l'avait également ressenti. Pendant près de dix secondes, je ne pouvais me défaire de son regard comme lui ne pouvait se défaire du mien.  
>C'est alors que je remarquai que tout les yeux étaient virés sur nous et me recula à contre cœur de l'adonis devant moi. Alice et même Elena semblaient attendrit, les autres ne comprenaient pas quelque chose qui m'échappait.<p>

- _Que s'est-il passé ?_ Demanda Carliste réellement intrigué.

- _Que voulez-vous dire ?_ Il semblait qu'Edward se posait la même question que moi.

- _Pendant dix secondes, vous êtes devenus lumineux, de vraies ampoules._ Dit Emmett

- _Lumineux ?_ Dis-je avec Edward.

- _Oui, lumineux..._ Dit Elena avec un sourire étrange, elle rajouta par pensée « Tu deviens lumineux quand tu touches ton âme sœur »

- _Je croyais que c'était des légendes_. Lui dis-je sous le regard d'incompréhension de tous.

- _Apparemment non !_ Répondit Elena

- _De quoi parlez-vous ?_ Dirent en même temps la moitié de la famille Cullen.

« Il va falloir que tu te dévoiles, Bella » Pensa Elena.

- _Non c'est pas possible, pas maintenant je peux pas, je... Non, je vais partir._ Dis-je totalement paniqué, j'avais l'impression que le destin s'acharnait sur moi, il voulait à tout prix que je me dévoile, mais n'avais-je pas le droit de choisir moi-même ?

- _Attend, c'est quoi cette histoire de légende, que s'est-il passé ?_ Demanda Edward totalement perdue par cette histoire.

J'allais prendre un risque mais je devais partir vite, je ne maîtrisais plus rien, je me mis de dos au Cullen, prit ma nature féerique et m'envolai. J'eus le temps d'entendre Elena :

- _Quand deux âmes se reconnaissent, cela provoque ce phénomène..._

- _Évidemment, impossible !_

* * *

><p>Alors vos avis?<p>

Je pense que vous allez aimer le prochaine.

Bonne fin de journée et à bientôt !


	23. Chapitre 23 : En communion (part 1)

Salut à toutes !

Merci pour vos reviews, toujours un grand plaisir de vous lire.

Bref je pense que vous allez être contente de ce chapitre enfin peut-être que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, mais je ne voyais pas ça autrement.

Je vous laisse, bonne lecture.

Ce chapitre sera en 2 parties.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong> : _En communion (part 1)_

* * *

><p>Je m'en voulais terriblement d'être partie comme une voleuse, ils n'avaient du rien y comprendre. Après m'être envoler, je m'étais arrêtée dans une petite clairière qui ressemblait à celle de Forks. Mon cœur se déchira à la remémoration de ce souvenir. Je ne savais plus quoi penser, cette légende et qui me désigne Edward, je n'aurais pas du partir, mais qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place ? Ce contact avec sa peau était tellement bon, j'avais ressenti des émotions que je pensais éteintes à jamais, j'étais restée sous ma forme féerique, j'étais Bella je n'étais plus protégée par l'apparence de Marie. Que vont-ils penser de moi maintenant ? Que va-t-il penser de moi ? Je me sentais honteuse, j'étais énervée contre moi de m'être autant ridiculiser.<p>

Soudain, j'entendais une course rapide au alentour, sûrement un animal, aujourd'hui même la forêt n'apaisait pas ma honte. J'entendis une branche craqué, mais je ne voulais pas me retourner, j'étais dans un brouillard telle que je me fichais éperdument de ce qui pouvait se passer, j'avais besoin de me couper du monde. J'aimerais juste pendant quelques heures ne plus penser à rien et des fois je m'imagine changer de vie, ne plus souffrir, ne plus pleurer. Mais ce désespoir me colle à la peau, j'ai dut faire des choses horribles dans une autre vie pour que le sort s'acharne sur moi.

- _Bella..._

Mon dieu avais-je bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu, ou serait-ce une hallucination ? Il fallait que je me reconnecte au monde qui m'entourait. Je décidais de relever les yeux, ce n'était donc pas une hallucination, il était là en face de moi, les yeux remplis d'espoir et d'une joie incommensurable. J'étais touchée par les sentiments qui se reflétaient dans ces yeux, on avait perdu tellement d'années à cause d'idioties. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir essayer de le retrouver, peut-être que si j'avais eut la volonté... En faite j'ai été comme lui je n'ai pas cru en son amour, en notre amour, j'ai été lâche, j'ai préféré croire qu'il m'avait oublié, peut-être même jamais aimé plutôt que de m'avouer qu'il pouvait avoir une autre explication. Cette révélation renforça encore plus ma honte.

- _Bella, c'est toi ?_ Me demanda-t-il les yeux pétillants.

Que pouvais-je lui dire à part la vérité ? Mon nom sortit de ses lèvres était tellement jouissif, je n'arrivais pas à parler, je n'avais pas envie de parler, je voulais juste savourer le silence, son odeur qui venait chatouiller mes narines, et ma vue qui m'emplissait d'une émotion jusqu'à lors jamais ressenti le désir. C'est l'heure de vérité, peut être le tournant de ma vie, la clé du bonheur, je me mis à le regarder droit dans les yeux puis hocha la tête. Je savais qu'il aurait pu sauter partout tellement sa joie était immense. Je l'aime c'est une évidence, oui je devrais lui en vouloir pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir mais à ce que j'ai vu il a souffert lui aussi, pourquoi ne pas lui pardonner de suite ? J'avais tellement envie de redécouvrir le doux nectar de ses lèvres, son odeur devenait une drogue pour moi, j'avais juste envie de me jeter dans ses bras, de l'embrasser comme jamais. Ces pensés étaient les mêmes que les miennes mais tout comme moi il n'osait pas, après treize ans de séparation, peut-être ne serais-je plus celle qu'il aimait ? Je finis tout de même à me mettre sous forme « humaine » et retrouver mon odeur d'avant sauf que maintenant elle n'était plus souffrance pour lui. Il vint alors s'assoir à côté de moi. Aucune parole n'avait franchi mes lèvres, elles étaient scellées, j'avais juste à le regarder pour comprendre, il n'y avait besoin d'aucun mot pour se comprendre. Pendant dix minutes nous sommes restés l'un à côté de l'autre, je ne contrôlais plus rien, mon esprit était envahit par tellement de désir que j'en devenais totalement incohérente. Poussée par une pulsion bien plus forte que ma propre volonté je m'emparais avidement de ses lèvres sans aucune appréhension pour gâcher ce moment que j'attendais depuis tant d'années. Au départ il semblait surpris par tant de fougue mais y répondit avec autant d'empressement. Ce baiser était une preuve d'amour donné l'un à l'autre, le mien montrait un manque profond, un pardon, un amour au delà du possible, le sien quémandait un pardon et une culpabilité évidente puis un amour non mesurable.

Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, tout était confus. J'étais seulement certaine de deux choses, je l'aimais et je le désirais comme une femme peut désirer un homme. J'avais l'impression que mon corps ne me contrôlait plus et en l'espace d'une seconde j'étais sur lui, mes mains plaquaient sur son torse qui n'était pas froid ? Je m'éloignais à regret de ses lèvres et découvris que sans le vouloir je l'avais transformé en humain, il me fixa et me sourit, mon sourire. J'étais juste hypnotisée par la couleur émeraude de ses yeux, ils étaient tellement magnifiques. A mon tour je lui souris puis continua ce baiser. Je sentis alors le bout de sa langue effleurer mes lèvres demandant accès à ma langue. Jamais il ne m'avait embrassé comme ça, quand nos langues se rencontrèrent, une danse endiablée débuta, je me sentais relier à lui, je sentais qu'il désirait la même chose. Je sentis sous mes fesses, sa virilité a l'étroit dans son pantalon, je voulais plus, je le voulais pour moi, en moi. Il passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt ce qui m'arracha des frissons. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on faisait mais nos baisers étaient tellement passionnés, j'avais l'impression qu'on parlait avec nos corps, que les mots n'auraient pas pu exprimé toutes les émotions ressenties en cet instant. En le transformant en humain, il garde sa force mais reprend ses caractéristiques humains, telles que ces yeux magnifiques.

A mon tour j'entrepris de passer mes mains sur son torse d'apollon grec, ce contact lui fit émettre un grognement sexy, nos t-shirt furent vite enlever tandis que mes lèvres étaient toujours soudées aux siennes. Il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou en continuant son chemin vers mon épaule et à l'embrasure de mes seins, ce désir était vraiment nouveau pour nous deux. C'est alors qu'il me fit basculer pour être au dessus de moi, il me regarda avec des yeux qui reflétaient un tel amour que ça m'en couper le souffle. Et d'une voix ému et à peine audible, il parla enfin :

- _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime..._

A cet instant, mon cœur subissait une explosion de joie non mesurable. Sans avoir le temps de répondre il reprit l'assaut de mes lèvres, combien de fois avais-je rêvé d'entendre à nouveau ces mots sortirent de sa bouche, je le désirais de plus en plus, je voulais juste me lier à lui, ça m'était nécessaire comme l'air de mes poumons. Alors je commençais à enlever son pantalon, il me regarda pour savoir si c'est vraiment ce que je voulais, il dut y trouver une réponse positive puisqu'en l'espace d'une seconde je me retrouvais en sous vêtement devant lui. Je n'étais pas gênée ce qui était étonnant venant de moi mais cela me paraissait tellement naturel. Je frissonnais sous les douces tortures que m'infligeait mon amant. Pendant qu'il commençait à vouloir enlever mon soutient gorge, je décidais de parcourir son corps en le caressant, ma langue suivant les traits de ses abdominaux, sa peau était sucrée, je n'avais jamais goûté quelque chose d'aussi délicieux. J'avais l'impression que mon corps et mon esprit n'étaient plus reliés, j'étais comme ensorcelée, j'étais simplement la marionnette du destin, car maintenant j'en étais sûre, c'était pas un hasard, l'avoir retrouver après tant d'années dans le même lycée que moi, c'était le destin, le charma, appelé ça, comme vous voulez.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez-vous?<p>

Je vais être gentille, je vous mets la suite demain.

Bonne journée


	24. Chapitre 23 : En communion (part 2)

Coucou, bon j'avoue, je vous ai un peu oublié aujourd'hui. Ce n'est qu'en me connectant sur ma boite mail que j'ai vu vos reviews et me suis rappelée de mettre la suite. Donc j'arrive avec quelques heures de retard, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Pour les lectrices de **DESTIN MAGIQUE**, j'annonce que j'ai quasiment terminé le prochain chapitre après 1 an de ma dernière publication.

Merci aux lectrices anonymes. Vous avez été nombreuses à me poser une question dans vos reviews, la réponse en bas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong> : _En communion (part 2)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pdv Edward<span>**

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'elle était bien vivante mais pire encore je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle m'embrassait. Ses baisers m'enivraient totalement, jamais on ne s'était embrassé de cette façon. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur reprenait enfin son rythme, j'avais l'impression que toute mes plaies étaient en train de cicatrisées. Si je n'étais pas déjà damné, je n'hésiterais pas à vendre mon âme au Diable rien que pour continuer ce moment pour le restant de mes jours. Isabella Swan, Marie Lenswa, peu importe son nom, il est comme une douce mélodie, il chante pour moi et je ne vis que pour lui. Bella est mon soleil et je tourne autour d'elle, je suis en orbite autour d'elle. Elle est mon tout, ma déesse, ma princesse, et j'espère un jour ma femme. Plus jamais je ne pourrais la laisser partir. Elle était ma force comme ma faiblesse.

Son corps était juste parfait, nous étions dans une bulle, notre bulle, un autre monde, notre monde. J'occultais tout ce qui se trouver autour de moi, la seule qui importait c'est elle et son regard que me transperçait de toute part. Ce regard tellement expressif qui était le miroir de mes émotions, je voyais à quel point elle avait pu souffrir durant toute ses années tout comme moi. Je voyais également de l'amour et même si elle n'avait pas répondu à mes je t'aime oralement, elle me les transmettait par ses attentions. J'aurais tellement voulu entendre sa douce voix.

Il y avait une sorte de lien étrange entre nous, je pensais pas être capable d'autant de fougue. J'avais envie d'elle comme jamais, je n'avais plus peur d'être proche d'elle, elle me guidait et ses simples gestes me calmaient.

Je venais de lui enlever son soutient gorge, la curiosité me poussa à me dégager de ses lèvres pour admirer... Oh mon dieu la huitième merveille du monde, c'était juste fabuleux, je n'avais jamais vraiment vu de poitrines mise à part à la télé, mais à côté de Bella, ces filles possédaient une poitrine tellement fade et sans intérêt. Je pris alors ses seins entre mes mains, ils ont été créé pour moi, pour la paume des mains. Je voulais gouter cette partie de son corps, d'un geste assuré mais prudent je pris son téton dans ma bouche en le goutant avidement. Son goût était vraiment enivrant, il me faisais perdre tout sens à la réalité.

J'entendis alors le gémissement prononcé de mon amour, ce gémissement sensuel se répercutait directement sur ma virilité. Elle était tellement belle, tellement sexy, je m'estimais heureux, qu'elle soit là entre mes bras alors qu'elle aurait pu avoir n'importe quel homme.

Bella ne sembla plus d'accord dans sa position et elle me fit chavirer de manière à se trouver au dessus de moi.

Hum... Encore plus tentante, j'avais une vu imprenable sur sa poitrine, il ne nous restait plus que nos sous vêtements. Bella continuait à embrasser mon torse, cette lueur dans ses yeux était juste magnifique, ça me donnait encore plus envie d'elle.

Elle commença à frotter mon intimité contre mon sexe, je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner alors qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. J'allais venir rien qu'en la regardant, je la désirais tellement, si j'avais des appréhensions, elles avait disparut, je voulais savourer de me retrouver en elle. Elle vint m'embrasser un peu partout sur le visage et dans le cou, ses baisers étaient d'une telle sensualité qu'il était vraiment difficile de ne pas me comporter comme un sauvage. Elle décolla son bassin du mien mit sa main sur mon torse et la fit glisser sur mon ventre, et cette lueur sauvage qui brillait au fond de ses yeux me donna un indice sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Sa main caressait son sexe par dessus mon boxer. Les sensations qu'elle me procurait était intense, je savais pas ma Bella si entreprenante, remarque je m'étonne également de mon comportement mais je trouvais ça tellement naturel entre nous. Elle me regarda dans les yeux, en ce moment j'aurais eus tellement envie qu'elle me parle, au lieu de ça, elle passe ses doigts sous l'élastique de mon boxer et d'un genre franc me le retira. Elle sembla comment dire émerveiller par ce qu'elle voyait, je laissais échapper un petit rire face à son attitude, elle me regarda et je suis sûre que si elle avait pu, elle aurait rougi comme jamais, tandis que moi je continuais à faire mon sourire en coin qui faisait autrefois accélérer les battements de cœur. Son expression gênée changea en une expression malicieuse, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce changement d'attitude de sa part. C'est alors que je sentis sa main s'enroulait autour de mon sexe et elle débuta des vas et viens, je déglutis, j'avais voulu faire le malin mais elle m'avait calmé. A en croire son expression, elle était satisfaite, puis je me perdis dans un autre monde. C'était wahou, j'avais pas de mot pour décrire, c'était tellement bon, elle était tellement bonne, non je venais vraiment de dire ça? J'avais vraiment l'esprit embrumé je sais pas s'il était encore présent j'étais juste guidé par mes émotions. Mais j'avais envie de lui faire du bien alors je la remettais sur le dos en pensant « ma chérie chacun son tour », évidemment à la façon qu'elle avait de me regarder, elle avait entendu mes pensées, entendait-elle mes pensées depuis tout à l'heure? Un petit sourire naissait sur ses belles lèvres, eh merde !

Je mis ses mains au niveau de sa tête et descendais les miennes délicatement le long de ses bras, de sa poitrine, de mon ventre pour finir par atteindre son sous vêtement et lui enlevait de qui restait. Elle était vraiment magnifique nue. Je déposais un baiser sous son ventre et descendis jusqu'à son intimité. Ma langue s'aventurait sur ses lèvres intimes et sur son bouton de chair, et enfin elle parla :

- _Oh mon Dieu !_

Suivit de nombreux gémissement jusqu'à qu'elle atteigne son paroxysme. Elle m'attrapa par le cou pour me tirer vers elle et m'embrassa passionnément.

- _J'en peux plus, je te veux, j'ai envie de toi, aime moi Edward_

Ni une, ni deux, je me positionnais entre ses jambes, la regarda et la pénétrais. Ses traits se transformèrent en une grimace, je restais immobile le temps qu'elle s'habitue, au moins je sais qu'elle n'a pas connu d'autres personnes tout comme moi pendant des années. Mon amour commençait à s'impatienter en remuant ses hanches. Je commençais les vas et vient et son visage se décrispa, je me sentais tellement bien entier, j'étais à ma place, nos corps était modelés pour se mouvoir à la perfection.

Tellement de plaisir...

- _Hum... C'est bon Edward, plus fort_

- _Bellaaa..._

- _Je vais venir, je vais venir Edward_.

- _J'arrive_

Avec des coups de reins puissant, je sentis ses parois se resserraient autour de mon sexe, et je me déversais en elle. C'est une expérience hors du commun et maintenant je comprends mieux Rosalie et Emmett.

Je m'allonge à côté d'elle, je sens que je lui redevenu entièrement vampire, pourtant j'ai le souffle saccadé tout comme ma Bella.

- _Je t'aime._ Lui dis-je

Je sens que la réalité commence à nous rattraper, cette bulle vient d'exploser.

- _Faut qu'on parle Edward._ Me dit-elle calmement alors qu'elle se tenait encore dans mes bras

Regrettait-elle?

* * *

><p>Donc verdict?<p>

Pour répondre à votre question, je n'ai jamais pensé à laisser Edward humain, ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. Mais étant donné que Bella est une créature surnaturelle, je me voyais pas leur mettre comme obstacle un Edward humain et vulnérable.

Donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu mais Edward reste vampire. Quand elle l'a transformé par accident, c'était juste pour signifier que Bella n'avait plus le contrôle d'elle-même qu'elle était dans un état second. Mais vous comprendrez mieux au prochain chapitre.

Le chapitre 24 se passera chez les Cullen après le départ d'Edward et Bella.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Des interrogations

Salut !

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos compliments.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 24<strong> : _Des interrogations_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pdv Elena<span>**

Bella venait de partir, je l'avais compris dans son regard, elle avait honte de leur mentir, elle avait l'impression de les trahir, elle aurait pu tous leurs avoués mais non elle avait préféré fuir. Edward avait je suppose enfin réalisé qui était réellement Marie. J'avais juste une chose à dire ce n'était pas trop tôt. Je sais que les vampires sont très intelligents mais c'était quand même à se demander si cette généralité était vraiment appliquée au Cullen, mise à part Alice.  
>Après la fuite d'Edward, les Cullen était resté dans une sorte de brouillard total, tous s'interrogeaient du regard pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, c'était pourtant évident non?<p>

J'avais entendu parler de ce phénomène, j'avoue que j'étais quelque peu septique, mais quand on était témoin de ça, c'était vraiment quelque chose de magique. Je n'étais pas vraiment étonné que ça arrive à Edward et Bella, comme Alice d'ailleurs qui semblait rayonnait de toute part. Je savais qu'une fois que l'âme reconnaît sa moitié, il y avait une certaine alchimie, quelque chose de fort et incontrôlable...

– _Oh non !_

– _C'est quoi ce oh non Elena?_ Demanda Alice

Ah ben j'avais dû la jouer à la Bella pensé à haute voix.

– _Je viens de penser qu'après ce phénomène, certaines choses vont se passer.._. Dis-je d'une voix intimidée.

– _Que va-t-il se passer? Quelque chose grave va arriver?_ Demanda Carlisle anxieux.

– _Grave? Euh non. Disons que leurs âmes se sont reconnus mais il n'y a pas que leurs âmes qui vont vouloir..._

Personne ne semblait vraiment comprendre le sens de mes paroles, ce n'était pas plus mal, c'était assez embarrassant, il ne fallait pas leurs faire un dessin quand même, je me pose vraiment des questions sur leurs soit disant intelligence.

– _Oh non !_ Dit Alice

Sauf Alice.

– _Eh si !_ Répondis-je.

Alice fit une moue étrange, signe qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à la question puis son visage redevint normal.

– _Après tout ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, ça peut pas leur faire de mal !_ Répondit Alice avec une expression excitée, elle allait pouvoir soutirer des informations à Bella.

– _On peut peut-être savoir de quoi vous parlez?_ S'énerva Rosalie.

– _Et puis je ne comprends pas, c'est quoi cette histoire d'âme sœur, Edward a déjà une âme sœur, j'en suis persuadée et c'était Bella, Marie ne peut pas la remplacer, pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais j'y crois pas vraiment._ Ajouta Esmé.

Que puis-je répondre à ça? Elle a tout à fait raison mais je ne peux pas dévoiler le secret de Bella, elle m'en voudrait à coup sûre et ce n'est pas à moi de leur annoncer la vérité.

– _Écouter, je me doute de ce que Bella représentait pour vous, mais le phénomène qui a eu lieu devant nos yeux il y a quelques instants est bien la reconnaissance des âmes..._

– _Je ne comprends pas, tout comme Esmé je trouve ça illogique..._ Argumenta à son tour Carlisle

– _Edward fera ce qu'il voudra de toute façon._ Dit Alice en essayant de couper court à la conversation.

Jasper, Rosalie, Esmé, Carliste regardaient Alice comme si elle avait perdu la raison, je suppose qu'Alice a dut souffrir de l'absence de Bella et qu'elle a dut en vouloir à Edward d'avoir abandonné sa meilleure amie, alors pour le Cullen, il doit paraître improbable qu'Alice puisse donner la place qu'avait Bella dans son cœur à Marie.  
>Seul Emmett regardait Alice puis moi à tour de rôle avec un intérêt particulier, un intérêt que je ne comprenais pas, maintenant que j'y voyais plus clair, il est vrai qu'Emmett n'avait pas posé de questions et était très calme, trop calme face à ce remue-ménage. Tout à coup son visage s'éclaira d'un bonheur absolu.<br>Emmett venait de comprendre. Il m'interrogea du regard, je lui fis un sourire sincère en retour en espérant qu'il comprendrait le message.

- _Que se passe-t-il Emmett, tu as l'air si heureux d'un coup ?_ Lui demanda Jasper.

Je priais pour qu'il garde sa découverte, je n'avais pas envie d'expliquer à tous l'histoire de Bella.

- _Oh rien, je pense à la futur partie de Call of Duty que je vais me faire en rentrant._ Répondit-il avec aplomb alors que mon don criait que c'était un mensonge.

Jasper pourtant septique ne rajouta rien. Soudain mes sens étaient en alerte, une fée arrivait vers nous mais ce n'était pas Bella.

- _Oh on dirait que Marie revient._ S'écria Emmett enthousiaste.

- _Non ce n'est pas Marie._ Dis-je fermement laissant mon regard porté au loin.

- _Une menace ?_ Demanda Carlisle

- _Aucune idée, peut-être devriez-vous rentrer ?_ Dis-je alors.

Et Bella qui était loin de moi comment vais-je fais pour me défendre sans elle ? Ne montrer aucune faiblesse Elena !

- _Non nous restons._ Fit Jasper.

- _Comme vous voudrez _mais d'un côté j'étais rassurée.

Mes muscles se décontractèrent aussitôt, ce n'était pas une menace.

- _C'est bon, pas de soucis,_ soufflais-je au Cullen.

Maëlla était devant moi, je me demandais ce qu'elle voulait peut-être venait-elle vérifié la transformation d'Alice ?

- _Bonjour chère Cullen, pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, je dois m'entretenir avec Elena de toute urgence._

Les Cullen ne dirent pas mot et je suivis Maëlla à l'abri des oreilles de vampires, je ne savais pas encore ce que m'attendait.

Maëlla venait de partir, me laissant annoncer notre conversation à Bella, me laissant dans un état que je n'arrivais pas à définir.

Je m'approchais alors de la villa, Bella n'était pas loin accompagnée d'Edward évidemment. Je m'en voulais pour ce que j'allais devoir faire dans quelques minutes mais avais- je le choix.

Ils arrivèrent et tous les regarder bizarrement mais tout deux semblait rayonnait, Bella était enfin heureuse et moi je venais le détruire.

- _On a quelque chose à vous annoncer._ Clama Edward fièrement et fortement.

Il n'y avait aucun geste affectif en eux, sûrement pour éviter le double choc.

- _Allez fait-le._ En fixant Bella avec son regard amoureux.

Bella prit une grande inspiration mais il fallait que je lui dise.

- _Attend Marie, il faut vraiment que je te parle._

A la vue de mon regard désespéré elle consentit à arrêter ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Edward me lança un regard sévère mais je ne me démontais pas pour autant.

- _D'accord Elena allons-y,_ elle sembla gêner d'un coup, jeta un coup d'œil vers Edward puis vers les Cullen, _on reprendra cette conversation tout à l'heure._

Nous arrivions au même endroit où Maëlla et moi avions parlé, Bella afficha une mine surprise sûrement en sentant une odeur de fée.

- _Qu'est-ce que..._

Mais je la coupais immédiatement.

- _Bella je ne pouvais pas te laisser te dévoiler, avant il faut que je te parle, c'est grave._

* * *

><p><em>Alors verdict?<br>_

a bientôt !


	26. Chapitre 25 : Les ennuies commencents

Coucou, voilà le chapitre 25, merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir.

Je laisse place au chapitre

Bonne lecture !

On se retrouve en bas pour vos impressions...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 25<strong> : _Les ennuies commencent..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>PDV Edward<span>**

" _- Faut qu'on parle Edward. Me dit-elle calmement alors qu'elle se tenait encore dans mes bras __Regrettait-elle?_ "

Je sentais l'appréhension monter en moi, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer qu'elle puisse me dire que tout ça n'était qu'un moment d'égarement, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer la perdre à nouveau. J'étais tellement dans mes pensés que je n'avais pas remarqué que Bella posait sa main tendrement sur ma joue. Je sentis mon regard qui essayait de me transmettre un message.

-_ Non Edward, je ne regrette rien, j'ai passé ces treize années à t'attendre, mais je pense qu'on doit parler, mettre les choses au claire._

- _Oui bien sûr,_ je me sentis bête de ne pas y avoir penser. _Je... je m'excuse Bella pour ce que j'ai fais il y a de cela treize ans, j'ai regretté tout les jours ma décision, mais il faut que tu comprennes Bella qu'au fond j'ai toujours été certain d'avoir raison, et c'est ce qu'il m'a fait tenir toutes ses années c'est que je pensais que quelque part sur cette planète tu étais heureuse._

- _Je comprends en partie, je ne t'en veux pas, je crois que je t'en ai jamais voulu Edward, seulement je comprends pas comment tu as pu douter de mon amour, des fois je me demande si c'est de ma faute, si je n'ai pas été assez démonstrative..._

Je la coupais immédiatement.

-_ Non, ne croit pas ça, rien n'est de ta faute. Dans un sens tu as sûrement raison, j'ai peut-être douter de ton amour mais je voulais te laisser une chance de vivre une vie normal, d'avoir des enfants, un mari qui vieillisse à tes côtés, un..._

- _Mais je te voulais toi et seulement toi._ Me dit-elle les larmes au bord des yeux, _je n'ai jamais voulu que toi._

- _Je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais, mais je t'aime éperdument Bella, et je ne sais plus comment survivre sans toi. J'aimerais seulement qu'on se laisse une chance... _Dis-je de plus en plus doucement.

- _Je ne comptais pas de laisser tomber, il faudra juste ralentir un peu le rythme,_ dit-elle en faisant référence à nos retrouvailles "particulières".

- _Tout ce que tu voudras ma Bella.__  
><em>  
>- <em>Ça m'avait manqué.<em> Dit-elle alors.

- _Quoi donc?_ Lui demandais-je en lui prenant la main.

- _Ce surnom._

- _Tu m'as manqué tout simplement._ Lui dis-je en prenant l'une de ses mains.

Son regard était envoutant, je voulais tellement l'embrasser mais j'avais peur de la brusquer. Elle m'étonna quand elle prit l'initiative de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'était moins fougueux qu'il y a quelques minutes, il n'y avait que douceur et promesse.

- _Ta famille et Elena vont s'inquiéter on devrait peut-être rentrer, je crois que j'ai quelque chose à annoncer ! _Fit-elle légèrement anxieuse.

- _Ça va bien se passer, j'en suis certain._ La rassurais-je.

.

Je ne savais à quelle vitesse elle pouvait courir, j'avais encore tellement de choses à apprendre sur sa nature, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre sur mon dos, comme quand elle était encore humaine. Peu avant d'arriver à la villa, je laissais Bella, ma famille ne comprendrait pas si j'arrivais la fleur au fusil Bella enfin Marie pour eux dans mes bras.  
>C'est dans le silence que nous avançâmes vers ma famille et Elena, j'étais heureux mais j'essayais de me maitriser du moins jusqu'à que tout le monde sache enfin la vérité, je me sentais pire qu'un gamin la veille de noël, il faut dire que Bella était un véritable cadeau. Bella était devant moi, je ne voyais pas son visage, je savais qu'elle était anxieuse, c'est pourquoi je pris l'initiative de parler :<p>

- _On a quelque chose à vous annoncer. _Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir fière en prononçant ce pronom "on".

Bella hésitait, j'aurais voulu la rassurer mais il était sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas s'afficher avec moi avant que ma famille soit au courant. J'étais trop impatient peut-être pour lui laisser le temps qu'il fallait.

- _Allez fait le._ Lui dis-je essayant de lui transmettre mes encouragements.

Je vis Bella prendre une grande inspiration sûrement pour se donner du courage, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, Elena la coupa.

- _Attends Marie, il faut que je te parle_.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être en colère contre elle, elle venait de gâcher mon moment, notre moment. Je n'étais pas franchement conscient de la réaction de Bella, tellement j'étais frustré qu'Elena l'ait coupé alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à révéler la vérité la concernant. J'avoue avoir été déçu quand Bella consentit à suivre son amie.  
>Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté à les suivre du regard enfin surtout Bella mais c'est la voix de Carlisle qui me sortit de ma contemplation.<p>

_- Que voulait nous annoncer Marie?_ Me demanda-t-il curieusement.

_- Je ne peux rien dire, elle vous le dira._

-_ Uhm,_ dit Carlisle trop passivement.

**" Edward, est-ce que Marie est Bella?"**

J'ouvris la bouche totalement sous le choc, comment pouvait-il savoir ça? Et surtout depuis quand le savait-il? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit avant?

" Je connais ce regard, je suppose que j'ai raison, je ne savais rien Edward, mais tu ne pouvais pas être lier à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Bella, après cette constatation les éléments se sont assemblés"

Jasper me regardait étrangement mais ne dit rien, Alice me regardait heureuse pour moi, j'avais plus de mal à lire dans son esprit mais je connaissais son regard. C'est assez étrange de voir le silence qui régnait, nous nous observions, je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps cela dura, mais ça me parut une éternité. Quand enfin, elles revinrent, Bella avait un drôle d'air mais avant que j'ai eu le temps de m'inquiéter elle me fit un sourire éblouissant que me fit perdre le fil de mes pensés. Elena reprit sa place initiale, et Bella vint s'installer près de moi mais à distance respectable. Alors que je m'y attendais le moins j'entendis la voix de Bella dans ma tête :

**" La manière douce ou la manière forte?"** Me demanda-t-elle par pensé.

Je laissais échapper un rire rien qu'en imaginant la réaction de ma famille, le choix fut vite fait.

**" La manière forte assurément"** Bella m'envoya un regard complice, je hochais discrètement la tête pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait y aller.

Elle se mit en face de moi, ma famille était dans son dos, Marie était belle, mais Bella il n'y avait aucun mot pour la décrire. Ses traits changeaient au fur et à mesure, c'était un phénomène vraiment impressionnant à voir. Sa respiration semblait rapide, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui prendre la main pour la calmer. En périphérie je vis Rosalie fronçait les sourcils face à ce geste.

Et enfin Bella se retourna, ma famille resta figer pendant au moins une minute, les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, je me retenais difficilement de rire. Mais ce fut Alice qui éclata de rire, suivit d'Elena et bientôt je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. Emmett reprit alors conscience et se jeta sur Bella.

- _Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire,_ dit-il en la regardant sur toutes les coutures, _j'avais deviné mais... Ça fait tellement de bien de te revoir, p'tite sœur._

Puis il la fit virevolter dans les airs sous les rires angéliques de ma Bella, le reste de la famille se joint rapidement à ce qui était devenu un câlin collectif, j'étais tellement heureux mais j'aurais été incapable de suivre les conversations. J'ai seulement compris qu'au bout d'un moment, Alice m'avait prit le bras pour m'entrainer en direction de la maison. Je n'avais jamais vu ma famille aussi heureuse tout ça grâce à l'amour de ma vie.

**PDV Externe.**

Si Edward s'était retourné vers Bella à ce moment là, il aurait vu qu'elle était au bord des larmes, qu'Elena essayait de la réconforter. Bella était à présent certaine qu'elle n'aurait jamais le droit au bonheur, mais elle devait en profiter et surtout ne rien laisser paraitre...

* * *

><p>Bon comme vous l'aurez deviné, il semble qu'Edward et Bella ne vont pas vivre heureux pour toujours...<p>

Non trop ennuyant si tout va bien...

Il reste que très peu de chapitres, la fin de cette histoire est dans ma tête depuis le début, j'ai voulu la changer, parce que je sais pas si vous allez "apprécier". Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, je ne vois pas d'autres fins possibles...

bisous bisous, à la prochaine.


	27. Chapitre 26 : Dissimulation

Coucou à toutes !

Voilà le chapitre 26, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça me fait toujours autant plaisir.

Je fais pas vous faire de long discours, j'ai fini le chapitre 27, je peux dès à présent vous dire qu'il y aura 30 - 31 chapitres donc on approche de la fin?

Happy end or not? La fin est déjà scellée...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 26<strong> : _Dissimulation_

* * *

><p><strong><em>J'étais à présent certaine que je n'aurais jamais le droit au bonheur, mais je devais en profiter et surtout ne rien laisser paraitre...<em>**

J'avais été tellement heureuse, l'espace de quelques heures, tellement que j'en voulais au destin de s'acharner sur moi. Même si avec les années j'avais appris à mentir, je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir en le regardant droit dans les yeux, on avait décidé d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre, il faut croire que cette promesse n'aura duré que l'espace d'un instant.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à annoncer au Cullen ma véritable identité, Elena m'avait interrompue. J'avais été tellement prise dans ce tourbillon de bonheur que je n'avais remarquer le regard inquiet de ma meilleure amie. Plus rien n'a comptait quand j'ai vu cette inquiétude, Elena ne couperait pas ce moment s'il n'y avait pas une excellente raison, j'en étais certaine, et je l'avais suivi.

Quand nous finîmes par nous éloigner suffisamment de l'ouïe surdéveloppée des vampires. Elena se tourna vers moi et mit ses mains sur mes épaules, alors elle avait commencé à dire :

- Bella je suis désolée, tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas interrompue pour rien. Quand tu étais avec Edward, Maëlla est venue, ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie.

Une boule s'était alors formée au creux de mon estomac. Je n'avais rien dit et avait attendu la suite.

- Une guerre se prépare Bella, et je crois que c'est notre faute !

- De quoi tu parles? Avais-je demandé perdue.

- Il y a deux ans et demi tu te souviens les fées qui nous ont provoqué, on en a tué la moitié, la chef a juré de revenir se venger, ce jour est arrivé Bella. On a tué sa sœur, elle a monté une armée de fée avec des pouvoirs extraordinaire, les reines de féerie n'ont aucune idée de comment cela a été possible. Maëlla ne sait pas que c'est à cause de nous... Mais je l'ai compris. **( N/A : relisait le flash back du chapitre 12, je vais référence à ça)** Maëlla réclame l'assistance de toutes les fées, tu es l'une de plus puissante Bella.

- Combien de temps? Avais demandé effondrer.

- Nous devons être à Féerie dans 5 jours.

- Alice est au courant?

- Maëlla m'a dit de la prévenir, je t'attendais.

- On ne lui dira rien, elle a une vie. Cette partie de l'histoire ne la concerne pas, il ne faut pas l'impliquer Elena. Promet le moi?

- Je te le promets Bella. Si je t'ai coupé avant ton annonce c'est pour te laisser le choix, veux-tu qu'on parte maintenant?

Je m'étais soudain sentie paniquer, que devrais-je faire?

- NON, non je ne peux pas faire ça. On va passer ses derniers jours comme si de rien n'était et on partira sans rien dire à personne. Je vais lui briser le cœur. Pleurais-je.

- C'est la meilleure solution Bella. Et Elena m'avait enlacé pour me réconforter, j'avais ensuite fait mon annonce au Cullen. Leur bonne humeur était contagieuse bien que je n'arrivais pas à être entièrement avec eux, dans quelques jours j'allais les trahir.

Je suivais les Cullen, Elena toujours à mes côtés. Je vis Alice se détacher des Cullen et venir vers nous de sa démarche sautillante.

- Je suis tellement contente que tout soit rentré dans l'ordre. Se réjouit-elle.

Je lui fis un sourire forcé mais elle le prit pour vrai.

- Que voulait Maëlla? Demanda Alice à Elena.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai, fit Elena en faignant l'enthousiasme. Les fées comptent faire un bal d'ici quelques mois, elle voulait savoir si on serait de la partie, pour elle c'était urgent ça va être grandiose il faudra qu'on aille aider. Et elle se tourna vers moi pour que je réagisse.

- Oh ! Beh je suppose qu'on ira alors. Répondis-je l'air de rien.

- Et je suis invitée? Demanda timidement Alice.

- Évidemment tu es une fée. Répondis-je.

Du coin de l'œil je vis Edward m'attendre un sourire éblouissant sur les lèvres, je suis persuadée que j'aurais pu passer mon éternité à le contempler. Je m'avançais vers lui comme hypnotiser, j'avais beau avoir changé de statut, mon admiration elle, était restée intact. C'est un peu comme si le temps ne pouvait en rien altérer mes sentiments, j'avais su dès le premier regard qu'il serait le seul et l'unique, comme si on avait été créé l'un pour l'autre.

- A quoi penses-tu? Me demanda-t-il en attrapant l'une de mes mains.

- Je pensais qu'on avait sûrement été créé l'un pour l'autre. Je me rendis compte après l'avoir dit à quel point cela pouvait paraitre enfantin, mais c'est ce que je ressentais.

- Je le pense aussi Bella. Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir à mes côtés que maintenant je ne vais plus te lâcher.

Il le faudra bien, pensais-je. Si j'avais su, je ne serais jamais revenue dans leurs vies, si j'avais su que j'allais leur faire tant de mal, je serais parti la première fois qu'on les a vu dans ce couloir au lycée. Maintenant il était trop tard et je n'arrivais pas à le regretter pourtant.

.  
>Cela faisait trois jours que les Cullen avait découvert ma véritable identité, tout était au beau fixe, depuis des années j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être aimé, c'était étrange cette sensation de se sentir relier aux autres, mise à part Elena j'étais seule et maintenant j'avais une véritable famille.<p>

Je laissais ma morosité de côté pour profiter de ma famille au maximum, en seulement trois jours j'avais tissée des liens profonds avec eux. Jasper était une personne calme on avait tout de suite envie de lui parler, de se confier à lui, j'avais découvert qu'il était très protecteur vis à vis de sa famille, ce que je n'avais jamais remarqué étant humaine.

Carlisle était toujours cet homme admirable qui m'avait étonné de par sa combativité, s'il y a bien un homme qui devait aller au paradis, alors c'était lui sans hésitation.

En Esmé, j'avais retrouvé une maman qui veillait sur moi et j'avoue que c'était reposant de ne plus avoir de responsabilités même l'espace d'un instant.

J'avais toujours su qu'Emmett était un rigolo et malgré le peu de relation que j'avais avec lui étant humaine, je l'avais de suite adoré, au-delà de son apparence, il était quelqu'un à l'écoute des autres et surtout il avait le cœur sur la main.

Je me sentais plus proche d'Alice que jamais, ce lien féerique entre nous accentuant toutes ces sensations, Alice était pour moi une force de la nature, elle était en mon sens l'un des piliers les plus importants de cette famille, il y aurait toujours sa bonne humeur, et ça me rassurer car si je ne revenais pas alors elle serait là pour lui.

Celle qui m'a le plus étonné, c'est Rosalie, cette dame de glace au cœur si chaud. Une femme exceptionnelle, capable de se sacrifier par amour pour sa famille, capable d'endosser le mauvais rôle si elle jugeait bon de le faire. En seulement trois jours je pouvais affirmer que je la respectais et au-delà de ça que je l'admirais.

Mes trois jours avec Edward étaient comme j'imaginais pouvoir passer mon éternité. Nous n'avions pas refait l'amour depuis ce merveilleux épisode dans la clairière, il voulait prendre son temps, faire les choses biens. J'aurais été d'accord avec lui si je n'avais pas su à quel point le temps me comptait. Nous passions des heures dans sa chambre allongés sur son lit, savourant le bonheur d'être enfin réunit. Il était tout ce qui comptait, tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu, mon âme sœur sans jeux de mots.

Nous étions à seulement un jour du départ pour Féerie, je n'arrivais pas à stopper mon anxiété, j'aurais tellement aimé que les choses soient différentes. Depuis que j'avais révélé mon secret Elena et moi n'étions pas rentrées chez nous.

Aujourd'hui était l'un de ses jours où nous allions nous promener dans la forêt, à l'abri des oreilles des vampires.

- Est-ce que ça va allait Bella? Me demanda Elena d'une voix douce.

- Ça ira, j'aimerais tellement lui éviter ça. Elena il faut que tu me promettes de prendre soin d'eux s'il m'arrivait quelque chose et surtout de continuer ta vie, sans jamais rien regretter.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Bella, je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi, tu es ma sœur, une moitié de moi. Non tout se passera bien tu verras, tu pourras continuer ton éternité avec Edward et moi je finirais peut-être par trouver l'âme sœur.

- J'aimerais mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Lui avouais-je.

Oui j'aurais pu seulement la rassurer mais je voulais qu'elle envisage la possibilité que je ne revienne pas.

- Rentrons maintenant. Dit Elena sombrement.

Toutes les deux étions conscientes du danger, et durant le trajet aucune de nous ne brisa le silence et le calme de la foret.

**PDV Edward**

Nous étions lundi matin et malheureusement le quotidien nous rattrapait, nous étions obligés de retourner en cours pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des humains. Pourtant j'étais tellement bien avec ma Bella dans les bras, j'étais sur un petit nuage depuis qu'elle faisait à nouveau parti de ma vie.

Soudain Bella se leva, je fronçais les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Ou vas-tu? Il est seulement cinq heures du matin. Lui dis-je.

Elle se tourna lentement en ma direction avec un visage soucieux qui m'inquiéta.

- Ça va?

- Oui c'est seulement qu'avec Elena nous devons passer chez nous, récupérer nos affaires.

- Oh d'accord. Dis-je déçu de la voir partir.

- Mais on se revoit au lycée. Me dit-elle.

Elle se pencha sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa tendrement en chuchotant un "à bientôt mon amour". A peine avait-elle quitté ma chambre que je me sentais en manque d'elle. Seulement quelques secondes après son départ, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je vis Bella se précipitait sur le lit et m'embrassait passionnément, un baiser où je sentais tout son amour pour moi.  
>Elle finit par quitter mes lèvres, un regard brillant d'amour.<p>

- Je t'aime me dit-elle.

- Je t'aime également, lui répondis-je toujours sous le coup de ce baiser. Pourquoi un tel baiser?

- Pourquoi pas, me répondit-elle simplement avant de partir sans rien n'ajoutait.

Je me sentais étrange, sûrement l'appréhension d'être séparer d'elle alors que nous nous étions pas quitté depuis nos retrouvailles.

.

Il était 10 heures, il n'y avait aucune trace de Bella et d'Elena. J'essayais alors de l'appeler en vain. Ma famille me disait qu'elles avaient sûrement eut un contretemps, Alice semblait anxieuse également. Sans réfléchir d'avantage je me dirigeais vers chez elle, une fois arrivé je restais choquer, la maison était vide sans aucune trace de vie, il y avait seulement un morceau de papier par terre.

* * *

><p>Oui vous avez compris... ça ne sera pas vraiment ils vécurent heureux pour l'éternité...<p>

Enfin il reste encore quelques chapitres.

Vos impressions?

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre


	28. Chapitre 27 : Une intuition

Coucou à toutes.

Voilà le chapitre 27, j'en suis pas particulièrement fière mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même.

Je viens tout juste de le terminer, à peine le temps de le relire, désolée si j'ai loupé des fautes.

J'arrête mon blabla on se retrouve à la fin pour vos impressions.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 27<strong> : _Une intuition_

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Edward<strong>

C'est avec appréhension que j'approchais ma main de ce papier. Je n'avais pas envie de le prendre parce que si ce papier était là sans Bella, c'était forcément mauvais non ?

- _**Ça va Edward ?**_ Demanda Alice, _tu veux que je le lise ?_

- _Non c'est sûrement rien._ Essayais-je de me rassurer.

- _Oui probablement._ Fit Alice d'une voix lointaine.

_Edward_

_Quand tu liras cette lettre je serais déjà loin. J'aimerais te dire, te faire ressentir à quel point je suis désolée d'être parti comme ça sans explications._

_Mais toutes les excuses du monde ne seront jamais suffisantes. Je n'ai jamais autant compris ton choix de partir il y a de cela treize ans qu'aujourd'hui. Tu es toute ma vie, je ne pouvais pas te mettre en danger, c'est pourquoi je dois te laisser._

_J'aimerais te promettre de revenir vite, c'est tout ce que je souhaite mais je ne veux pas te mentir. Ces trois jours à tes côtés ont été les plus merveilleux de ma vie, tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi, ça sera peut-être plus facile pour toi._

_Tu es ma destinée, mon âme sœur et pourtant le temps semble jouer contre nous. Pourtant je préfère avoir vécu un amour si fort que ne jamais l'avoir connu. Tu seras toujours avec moi. S'il y a un moyen de revenir vers toi, je déplacerais des montagnes pour y arriver._

_Présente mes excuses à Alice, en théorie elle aurait dû être au courant mais on ne voulait pas la mêler à ça, Jasper ne l'aurait pas supporté._

_N'oublie pas que je t'aime Edward._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Bella._

Comment ? Comment avait-elle pu me laisser ? Comment moi pouvais-je le supporter?

Je jetais la lettre et partit de chez elle.

.

.

**PDV Alice**

Edward sortie en trombe, j'avais voulu le rassurer mais un pressentiment me prenait les tripes depuis l'absence au lycée d'Elena et Bella. Je pris la lettre et m'effondrais à son contenu, pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur Bella et sur mon frère ? Pourquoi avait-elle prit la décision de me protéger ?

Edward mon dieu, je m'élançais à sa poursuite et restais choquer devant cette scène. Mon frère était en train de détruire les arbres à coup de poing. Le paysage était dévasté, comme si une tornade s'était abattue ici-même.

- _Alice que se passe-t-il ?_

Jasper, je ne l'avais ni entendu ni vue arriver.

Jasper s'approcha rapidement d'Edward alors que je restais sans agir, les pensées embrouillaient par les derniers évènements.

- _Ne me touche pas_, hurla Edward d'un ton féroce.

Jasper fut projeté à au moins dix mètres d'Edward. C'est le voir par terre qui soudainement me réveilla. Jasper se releva en anticipant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

- _Non Alice, n'y vas pas, il n'est plus lui-même, ces émotions sont amplifiées._

- _Fais-moi confiance._ Lui répondis-je en posant ma main sur sa joue.

Je m'avançais vers mon frère sans une once de peur, il était à bout, je comprenais, treize ans de souffrance et finalement elle était là pour ne pas y rester.

- _Edward, je t'en prie, calme-toi, elle reviendra…_

Il se calma et se tourna promptement vers moi.

-_ Tu l'as vu ?_ Me demanda-t-il avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

- _Non, mais tu es Edward, elle est Bella, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, c'est une évidence._

- _Mais pourquoi ne nous a-t-elle pas parlé ? On aurait pu l'aider._

Je restais sans voix, que lui répondre ? J'étais d'accord avec lui mais je connaissais suffisamment Bella pour comprendre que ce choix avait dû être assez difficile pour le lui reprocher.

- _Il faut qu'on la retrouve, tu sais où est le royaume des fées Alice ?_

Que faire ? Je pouvais lui dire la vérité, l'amener là-bas ou je pouvais lui mentir, je ne savais pas quelle raison me poussa à faire ça.

-_ Je ne serais pas y retourner toute seule Edward, je suis navrée._

Et voilà je l'avais fait, j'avais menti à mon frère. J'étais sûre que je ne devais pas mêler Edward à ça. Était-ce ce lien avec Bella qui me forçait à ressentir comme elle ?

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper fronçait les sourcils et je priais silencieusement pour qu'il dissimule ses pensées. Il avait certainement ressenti mon mensonge.

Edward tomba à genoux en proie au désespoir le plus profond.

- _Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans elle à présent._

Je m'accroupis pour me trouver face à mon frère.

- _Rien n'est perdu, elle est puissante, elle reviendra…_ Le rassurais-je.

- _Laisse-moi seul Alice,_ me pria-t-il.

Je n'avais aucune envie de le laisser seul, qui sait de quoi il serait capable dans un état pareil ? Parallèlement je me sentais hypocrite de rester près de lui alors que je lui refusais mon aide.

Je me détournais de mon frère et partit sans un mot, Jasper me suivit.

Alors qu'on était maintenant à quelques kilomètres d'Edward, mon mari prit enfin la parole.

- _Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Alice ?_ Demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

- _Je devais le faire._ Lui répondis-je désespérée.

Il s'approcha de moi et mit ses mains sur mes épaules.

- _Excuse-moi mon amour pour ce ton, les émotions d'Edward m'ont vraiment bouleversé._

-_ Je comprends, c'est juste que j'ai senti que je ne devais pas lui dire._

- _Un genre d'intuition ?_

- _Non, j'ai un lien avec Bella. Je pense qu'on ne peut pas l'aider, je me sens horrible de penser ça, mais nous y mêler la mettrait encore plus en danger et je peux… je ne peux pas me l'enlever de la tête, tu comprends ?_ Demandais-je en sanglotant.

- _J'ai confiance en toi Alice et je serais toujours de ton côté._

Venais-je de condamner ma meilleure amie avec une intuition qui ne sortait de je ne sais où ?

.

.

**PDV Edward**

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ait pu me laisser, mais je n'avais même plus la force de lui en vouloir. En aurais-je seulement été capable ?

Qu'étais-je censée faire ? Attendre son retour qui n'arriverait peut-être jamais ? Ou me battre corps et âme pour la retrouver ? Le choix était vite fait, je ne pouvais pas la laisser tomber.

C'est sur ces dernières pensées que mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Certainement Alice qui s'inquiétait, mais j'avais besoin de solitude pour élaborer un plan.

Ou commençait ?

Contre qui devrais-je me battre ?

Mon téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois, et si Alice avait vu quelque chose à propos de Bella.

Quand je lus le prénom de mon interlocuteur il me sembla que mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

* * *

><p>Alors vos impressions?<p>

Alice a-t-elle eu raison? Que pensez-vous de son "mensonge"?

Qui appelle Edward?

A bientôt pour le chapitre 28 !


	29. Chapitre 28 : Ensemble, un point c tout

Coucou à toutes !

J'espère que vous allez bien?

Bon, vous remarquerez que j'ai été particulièrement rapide pour ce chapitre, le prochain chapitre est quasiment terminé. Vu que la semaine prochaine je suis en semaine d'exam, j'espère vous mettre le prochain fin juin.

Bonne lecture !

Et j'attends toujours vos avis en review.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>**8** : _Ensemble, un point c'est tout_

* * *

><p><span><strong>PDV Bella<strong>

Je venais de quitter Edward en jouant la comédie de le revoir bientôt, mais pour dire vrai je n'en avais aucune idée. Seulement imaginer que ce soit la dernière fois que je le vois était inconcevable.

J'aurais remercié le ciel de m'accorder un peu de bonheur avec Edward. Dans mon malheur j'aurais pu passer mes derniers jours avec lui.

J'espérais qu'il ne ferait rien d'irréfléchi, qu'Alice ne lui dirait rien mais je ne pouvais être sûre de rien.

Quand j'arrivais enfin à la maison, Elena était en train de préparer nos affaires, les meubles étaient déjà stockés dans des gardes meubles depuis quelques jours. Voir cette maison vide me bouleversa encore plus.

Je sentis un regard sur moi, ma sœur, ma confidente depuis ces dernières années.

- Ça va aller Bella ? Me dit-elle avec douceur.

- Il le faut. Lui répondis-je d'un ton fataliste.

J'entrepris de l'aider à ranger les dernières affaires mais je sentais qu'elle voulait me dire autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Elena ?

- Tu sais Bella, il y d'autres options, on n'est pas obligée d'y aller.

- Fuir c'est ça ta solution ?

- En quelque sorte, on peut changer d'apparence, dissimuler nos odeurs…

- Non, il n'en est pas question, je ne veux pas passer ma vie à fuir, à avoir peur qu'on me découvre, à rester loin d'Edward. Je préfère mourir que de vivre cacher.

- Tu pourrais rester… Dit-elle hésitante.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demandais-je alors que la colère commençait à monter en moi.

- Tu as absolument tous les pouvoirs, les fées t'appellent à cause d'eux, moi je n'ai rien à perdre, transmet les moi, j'irais seule. Tu as toute une vie qui t'attend moi je n'ai que toi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir que je vis ma main s'abattre sur sa joue.

Elena me regarda d'un air choqué en se tenant la joue la bouche grande ouverte.

- Je ne comprends pas, me dit-elle les yeux larmoyant.

- Tu en veux une autre pour te remettre les idées en place ? Dis-je dans une colère noire.

Pourtant elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de comprendre ma réaction.

- Tu veux que je te laisse y aller seule et que je continue ma vie tranquille comme si de rien n'était ? Tu veux que je te laisse te sacrifier pour mon bonheur, en oubliant le tien ? Si c'est ce que tu es en train de me dire, tu es idiote. Je t'aime et tout comme Edward tu es une partie de moi, jamais je ne te laisserais tomber, tu es ma sœur. Sais-tu ce que tu représentes pour moi ? Ne dis plus jamais une telle chose, je serais toujours là comme tu l'as été tout ce temps.

Elena était profondément émue, sur mes joues des larmes de colère se déversaient.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en se jetant dans mes bras mais j'ai tellement peur de te perdre.

- Moi aussi ma puce, lui dis-je en serrant mes bras autour d'elle.

On resta un certain temps dans les bras l'une de l'autre et je crois qu'on en avait réellement besoin.

- Il est temps d'y aller. Dis-je en me séparant d'elle.

.

.

On prit notre nature féerique pour rejoindre le royaume que j'allais voir pour la toute première fois. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir Edward de la tête, quelle réaction avait-il eu ? M'en voulait-il ? Même si j'avais marqué dans ma lettre que ça serait plus facile pour lui, imaginer qu'il puisse m'en vouloir, pire me détester me fit mal au cœur.

On arriva enfin, c'était un endroit magnifique qui me fit penser aux paysages des dessins animés que je regardais étant petite.

Le ciel n'était pas bleu mais violet, la loi sur la gravité ne semblait pas exister en ces lieux. C'était simplement un paysage féerique sans mauvais jeux de mots.

Si le paysage était incontestablement magnifique, l'ambiance qui y régnait me fit froid dans le dos, toutes étaient sur le pied de guerre, discutant des différentes stratégies à adopter.

Elena se tient à mes côtés en observant tout comme moi ce qui se passait autour de nous.

Maëlla arriva vers nous, le visage grave. C'était étrange de la revoir après toutes ces années. Cela me ramena à la douleur que je ressentais quand je l'avais vu la première fois.

- Comment ça se présente ? Demande Elena.

- On ne sait pas trop, on n'a pas su à combien s'élever leur groupe.

- Pourquoi toutes les fées ont-elles si peur ?

- On a découvert qu'elles avaient des pouvoirs bien plus puissants que ce qui devrait être. On ne comprend pas comment leur chef a pu trouver autant d'humaines si puissantes et les transformer en machine de guerre. C'est pourquoi, Bella, ton soutien aujourd'hui est très important. Tu réunis tous les pouvoirs

Je sentais la peur de Maëlla ainsi que ma peur, toutes avaient l'air de trop compter sur moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur faire faux bond, si cette peste avait créé une armée il était évident que c'était pour se venger d'Elena et moi.

**« Dire qu'on est à l'origine de tout ça » **entendis-je dans les pensées d'Elena.

**« Il ne faut pas qu'elle le sache »** répondis-je.

**« Bien sûr, j'imagine déjà leur réaction, c'est vraiment une folle furieuse cette fée, elle nous attaque sans aucune raison, on se défend et là elle veut nous tuer »**

**« Enfin n'oublie pas qu'on a tué sa sœur de sang »**

**« Mais elles n'avaient cas pas nous chercher »** conclut Elena.

Malgré l'ambiance, pour changer mes pensées, je parcourais le royaume des fées et découvrit une nature luxuriante où je me sentis revivre, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de me ressourcer.

Edward, que faisait-il en ce moment ?

J'espérais tellement qu'Alice ne l'emmène pas jusqu'ici, peut-être aurais-je du lui laisser un mot, que cette bataille était trop dangereuse pour des vampires. M'en voudrait-elle, elle aussi de ne lui avoir rien dit ?

- Bella, bella, entendis-je derrière moi.

Je vis Elena arriver en courante vers moi, un air affolé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Edward.

- Quoi Edward ? M'affolais-je à mon tour.

- J'ai eu une vision, il ne va pas abandonner et il va finir par trouver comment venir et… et…

- Et quoi ?

J'essayais de lire dans ses pensées en vain

- Et il va mourir en voulant te protéger d'une attaque.

Quoi ? Non jamais ! Pourquoi ne restait-il pas tranquille ? Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse m'aider !

Pris dans un élan de colère, je me saisis de mon téléphone et composais le numéro d'Edward.

Je téléphonais une première fois, sans obtenir de réponse, je réessayais tout de suite, après quelques tonalités, je l'entendis.

Ce n'était pas vraiment de la colère, j'avais tellement peur pour sa vie.

- Bella, mon dieu, c'est toi.

- Oui c'est moi Edward. Répondis-je d'un ton ferme.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je vais venir…

- Pas question Edward, je t'interdis de me retrouver !

* * *

><p>Plus que deux chapitres... + épilogue.<p>

Alors vos avis?

C'est plus un chapitre transition avant la bataille !

A bientôt.


	30. Chapitre 29 : Prise au piège

Hello à toutes !

Tout d'abord merci pour vos gentils reviews et désolée à toutes celle à qui je n'ai pas répondu. =/

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, j'arrive pas à croire que ce soit bientôt la fin.

Comme je vous l'ai déjà dis il y aura peut-être une suite MAIS ce n'est pas du tout du tout sûre donc n'espérez pas trop... hein?

Et enfin une dernière chose : NE ME DÉTESTER PAS !

On se retrouve à la fin...

Bisous bisous.

PS / Lisez attentivement ce chapitre...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 29<strong> : _Prise au piège_

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Edward<strong>

_- Pas question Edward, je t'interdis de me retrouver._

Quoi ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

_- Non tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Je ne peux pas te laisser._

_- Tu dois abandonner Edward,_ dit-elle avec conviction.

_- Ça serait t'abandonner encore une fois, ne me demande pas ça._ La suppliais-je.

Je l'entendis souffler de désespoir de l'autre côté du téléphone.

_- C'est mon monde Edward, pas le tien._

C'est comme si elle me balançait un couteau dans le cœur, elle reprenait mot pour mot ce que je lui avais dit dans cette forêt avant de la quitter.

_- Ne fais pas ça,_ dis-je en suffoquant.

- _On s'est peut-être trompé Edward, on dirait que le destin fait tout pour nous séparer. Doit-on vraiment continuer à le combattre ?_

- _Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle Bella, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je t'aime._

- _Alors ne fait rien, ne me cherche pas !_

- _Je ne peux pas renoncer, je peux t'aider, s'il te plait, accepte mon aide._

- N_on_, dit-elle catégorique, s_oit tu restes à ta place soit tu ne me verras plus jamais Edward !_

Rien qu'au son de sa voix, je savais qu'elle était sérieuse et qu'elle tiendrait ses promesses.

- _Comment peux-tu utiliser ce chantage contre moi ? C'est ignoble Bella !_

_- Je sais, mais tu risques ta vie et la mien en voulant m'aider, alors je t'en prie rentre chez toi, je ne peux pas te promettre de revenir Edward. Le plus facile serait de m'oublier …_

- J_AMAIS TU M'ENTENDS ! Ne dis pas ce genre de chose. Je te promets, je ne ferais rien pour te retrouver mais reviens-moi._

- _Je dois y aller, j'ai ta promesse ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

- _Oui tu l'as, je t'aime tellement mon cœur._

- _Je t'aime plus que tout,_ dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

- _Reviens-moi et épouse-moi Bella._

Il y eu un silence derrière le combiné, je n'avais pas prévu de dire ça, c'était seulement sortie tout seul, j'avais tellement envie d'être lié à elle pour l'éternité. Qu'attendais-je exactement, une réponse ?

- _Je ferais tout pour être auprès de toi…_

Alors que je m'apprêtais à répondre, mon téléphone m'indiqua qu'elle avait raccroché.

Était-ce une réponse ? Voulait-elle vraiment m'épouser ?

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis vampire, je me mis à croire en un dieu et pria de toutes mes forces pour qu'il épargne mon âme sœur.

**PDV Bella**

Après ce coup de fil, j'étais totalement bouleversée, peut-être aurait-il été plus simple de ne pas l'avoir au téléphone, peut-être aurais-je du laisser Elena le faire à ma place.

S'il avait su à quel point j'avais envie de rentrer près de lui, que son désespoir se répercutait au plus profond de moi.

Il voulait que je l'épouse, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il ait pu me le demander. Il était évident que je voulais me lier de toutes les façons possibles à lui, mais je ne pouvais pas lui donner une réponse précise. Qui sait si ma vie ne se terminera pas ce soir.

.

.

.

Le combat pour les premières lignées avait commencé. Elena à côté de moi nous étions dans un endroit un peu reculé, où seul quatre autres fées étaient avec nous.

Maëlla avait jugé préférable étant donné mes pouvoirs que nous ayons moins de renfort avec nous. Les autres fées me surestimaient, je n'étais pas une pro du combat et d'après ce que j'avais entendue celles en face de nous l'étaient.

C'est alors, que tout à coup une dizaine de fées nous tomba dessus, je les éliminais assez rapidement tout en jetant un œil sur ma sœur. Dix de plus arrivèrent encore, à croire qu'Elena et moi étions les cibles…

Quand finalement je regardais autour de moi, Elena et moi n'étions plus que toutes les deux. C'était un sombre silence qui nous entourait, le calme avant la tempête, je le sentais dans mes tripes.

- _On dirait qu'elles cherchent à nous séparer du groupe._ Me dit Elena.

- _Tu crois ?_ Demandais-je inquiète.

- _Je ne vois plus notre avenir, je ne vois plus rien._ Me dit-elle.

Mon mauvais pressentiment n'était donc pas qu'une illusion ?

Tout à coup, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, nous étions entourés d'une centaine de fées ennemies. Pouvoirs ou non, il n'y avait aucune chance.

Je regardais Elena qui me regarda également. C'était la fin, je ne voyais aucune issue possible, c'était la raison pour laquelle Elena ne voyait plus notre avenir, il n'y en avait plus.

Le groupe de fées en face de nous s'écartait pour laisser passer quelqu'un que nous ne distinguions pas encore.

**« C'est elle Bella »** me dit Elena par pensée.

Celle qui réclame vengeance, la fée dont on a tué sa sœur de sang. Cette folle qui avait créé cette armée rien que pour nous.

Elle nous regarda droit dans les yeux, un sourire sadique illuminé son visage.

- _Contente de vous revoir_, dit-elle d'une voix froide, _vous remarquerez que j'ai amené du renfort cette fois._

- _Oui je vois, tu dois être vraiment terrifié pour avoir créé cette armée._ Dis-je pour la provoquer.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, elle sourit d'avantage si c'était possible. Je voyais dans son regard que c'était à moi qu'elle en voulait particulièrement, elle ne semblait pas se soucier d'Elena et j'en étais rassurée.

- _Qu'attends-tu, n'es-tu pas ici pour me tuer ?_

Contre toute attente elle rit.

**« Arrête de la provoquer, elle est furieusement terrifiante »**

- _Il y a bien pire que la mort, tu sais. Mais au final je pourrais peut-être m'en contenter._

Et sans que je n'anticipe son action, son armée se jeta sur nous, toutes ses fées me maintenaient sans pour autant m'attaquer. Étrange, pourquoi n'essayait-elle pas de me tuer ?

J'avais beau être puissante, elle pouvait facilement y arriver. Mes pensées furent interrompues par le cri de la folle.

- _Stop !_ Dit-elle.

Je me relevais alors qu'elle souriait toujours, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur maléfique.

- _Alors n'y a-t-il pas pire que la mort ?_

Je ne comprenais pas, de quoi parlait-elle ? Elles m'avaient à peine effleuré. Soudain son regard se tourna sur ma droite et je compris, mon cœur s'accéléra.

Elena.

Elle était allongée et avait du mal à respirer. Impossible, ses poumons et ses ailes étaient intacts, qu'est-ce que la faisait souffrir ?

- _Elena, mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ Paniquais-je.

- _Vas-tu la laisser comme ça ?_ Demanda la sadique.

Je l'écoutais à peine, tellement préoccupée par ma sœur.

- _Tu pourrais la guérir tu sais ? Ça ne serait pas difficile pour toi…_ Continua-t-elle.

Soudain je compris, Elena n'était que l'instrument de ma perte. J'étais la cible et elle voulait me le faire payer à tout prix. Ma mort n'était que l'objectif final elle voulait me faire souffrir.

- _Be…bella,_ commença Elena avec difficulté, _tu ne… ne dois pas. Ne fait ri… rien._

Impossible que je la laisse mourir, malgré ses supplications elle savait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Si je la guérissais, j'allais m'affaiblir et alors me tuer serait un jeu d'enfant. J'en avais conscience et j'étais prête à faire ce sacrifice.

Je souris à Elena tout en posant mes mains sur elle pour lui enlever le mal. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa respiration était mieux, elle ne semblait plus souffrir.

Alors qu'elle était toujours allongée au sol je la pris dans mes bras.

- _Dis à Edward que je l'aime et que je lui aurais dit oui. Remercie les Cullen pour ses merveilleux jours à leur côté. Je t'aime Elena, sois heureuse._

- _Non Bella ça va aller, ne dis pas ça !_

- _Maintenant,_ dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux,_ je t'ordonne de partir._

C'était difficile après l'avoir soigné d'utiliser le pouvoir de la persuasion, mais je devais la sauver coute que coute.

Elle partit sans même se retourner, elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Quand je m'éteindrais, l'effet s'annulerait.

Je me retournais vers la sadique. Je pensais à Edward, au temps que nous n'avions pas eu et que nous n'aurions jamais, à toutes ses choses qu'on aurait pu faire ensemble. A Alice à qui je devais le bonheur de mes derniers jours, au Cullen qui m'ont fait me sentir importante. A Elena ma sœur à jamais qui veillait sur moi dans les pires moments, qui a toujours été présente.

A moi qui avait gâché ma vie à cause de mauvais choix.

J'ouvris les bras en regardant la mort d'en face.

- _Vas-y._ Lui dis-je d'une voix éteinte.

- _Si tu savais comme tu vas souffrir._

Une centaine de jet lumineux arriva vers moi et le noir m'accueillit. Étais-ce la fin ?

* * *

><p>Alors? Vos avis?<p>

Oui Bella toujours prête à se sacrifier...

Bella est-elle vraiment morte? Vos avis.

On se retrouve bientôt pour le dernier chapitre...

Bisous


	31. Chapitre 30 : La fin de tout

Bonjour à toutes !

Bonne année puisqu'il reste encore quelques jours pour le dire, la santé, du bonheur et des sousous ! =)

Je m'excuse de cette longue attente, en vérité j'avais la flemme de me lancer dans l'écriture de ce chapitre **qui est le dernier, il ne restera plus que l'épilogue** et cette fiction après 2 ans et demi sera terminée.

Je sais pas si je ferais une suite, il y a matière à faire enfin...

Bref je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps, je vous laisse lire le dernier chapitre de Féerie vampirique.

**DANS LES CHAPITRES PRECEDENTS /**

Bella et Elena sont des fées, elles découvrent qu'Alice était une fée avant de devenir un vampire. Les Cullen découvrent les véritables identités de Bella et Elena. Edward et Bella découvrent qu'ils sont des âmes-soeurs, ils font l'amour mais malheureusement leur bonheur est éphémère, une guerre est déclarée, une armée de fée crée pour combattre Bella et Elena. Les deux fées partent sans rien dire au Cullen. Enfin Bella pour protéger Elena utilise son pouvoir de persuasion pour la sauver.

**EXTRAIT FIN CHAPITRE 29**

_J'ouvris les bras en regardant la mort d'en face._

_- - Vas-y. Lui dis-je d'une voix éteinte._

_- - Si tu savais comment tu allais souffrir._

_Une centaine de jet lumineux arriva vers moi et le noir m'accueillit. Etais-ce la fin ?_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 30<strong> : _La fin de tout_

* * *

><p><span><strong>PDV Edward<strong>

Trois jours étaient passés depuis la dernière fois que je lui avais parlé, et quatre pour la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

Je vivais dans une totale incertitude mais j'avais de l'espoir, elle ne pouvait pas ne plus être de ce monde, elle était mon âme sœur, je l'aurais forcément senti non ?

Alice avait perdu espoir deux jours plus tôt, elle était persuadée de la mort de Bella. Elle essayait de me préparer à ce qu'elle appelait l'inévitable. Elle disait ne plus la sentir, qu'elle n'était plus reliée à Bella alors qu'elle l'avait été depuis sa transformation même si au départ elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Mais malgré les pleurs et le désespoir d'Alice, je restais confiant, elle était toujours là, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Ça ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir peur, de ressentir cette peur foudroyante dans tous les pores de ma peau.

- _Edward, Alice, venez avec nous, on doit aller chasser._ Nous dîmes Rosalie.

Alice et moi la suivîmes parce que nous nous devions de rester fort.

En courant dans la forêt je repensais à mes retrouvailles avec Bella, à ce phénomène physique, puissant qui avait mis en lumière ce que je savais déjà : elle était mon âme sœur. Sans elle, ma vie n'avait aucun sens, elle ne serait que désespoir et noirceur. Comment avais-je pu vivre si longtemps sans elle ? Comment pourrais-je continuer sans elle ?

C'est pourquoi je gardais espoir, le destin ne pourrait pas être si cruel, nous réunir pour mieux nous séparer ?

J'humais l'air à la rechercher d'une proie satisfaisante quand finalement je sentis l'odeur de mon met préféré teinté d'une autre odeur. Je ne m'en souciais guère, j'étais si affamé.

Je bondis sur ma proie et lui prit sa vie en seulement quelques secondes. Je me sentais mieux à présent, je n'avais pas eu conscience de me sentir si faible.

J'aimais ce moment juste après la chasse où je me sentais apaiser mais aujourd'hui ce ne fut pas le cas. Bella occupait toutes mes pensées, les paroles d'Alice tournait sans cesse dans ma tête. Mais j'avais confiance en mon amour, elle était forte, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ne me revienne pas.

Jasper arriva en courant vers moi avec des pensés incohérentes.

-_ Edward, il faut que tu viennes,_ me dit Jasper gravement.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Bella ?_

J'avais l'impression que ma voix venait de partir dans les aigus.

- _Pas exactement, on ne sait pas._

- _Comment ça, on ne sait pas explique-toi Jasper ?_ Paniquais-je.

- _Calme toi et vient._

Je courus derrière mon frère, l'appréhension qui me tordait les tripes. Avant même d'arriver je commençais à entendre ma sœur Rosalie.

- _Elena, tu m'entends,_ dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Aucune réponse me parvint.

- _Elena tout va bien, c'est moi Rosalie Cullen._

Toujours rien. Ou est Bella ?

-_ Rosalie qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda Alice.

- _Je ne sais pas avec Emmett on chassait et on a trouvé Elena errant dans les bois. On dirait qu'elle est en état de choc._ Dit ma sœur avec un soupçon de peur dans la voix.

- _Elena, c'est Alice, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Ou est Bella ?_ Demanda ma sœur.

- _Bella…_ Sanglota Elena.

Pourquoi le nom de Bella la faisait-elle réagir ?

J'arrivais enfin à l'endroit où était Elena. Je n'avais pas fait attention dans les pensées de mes sœurs à l'état dans lequel se trouvait Elena. Le pire s'était son visage sans expression, son regard perdue et éteint. Mon cœur se broya.

- _Elena,_ dis-je en me jetant quasiment sur elle. _Ou est Bella ? Je t'en prie dis-moi ou elle est._

Son regard qui jusqu'alors était perdue dans le vide se fixa dans le mien.

- _Edward,_ dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, _je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée._

- _Non,_ dis-je dans un souffle. _Tu ne peux pas dire ça._

- _Je suis tellement désolée,_ dit-elle en pleurant, _j'ai rien pu faire, je suis désolée. Je l'ai abandonné._

NOOOOOOOON !

.

.

**Pdv Rosalie**

Je peux ne pas y croire, ce n'est pas possible. Edward, oh mon Dieu !

Elle ne pouvait pas ne plus être, ils venaient seulement de se retrouver, Edward n'arrivera jamais à surmonter sa mort.

Qu'allait-il advenir de mon frère ?

C'est un silence de mort qui s'abattît sur notre famille. Seul bruit les sanglots d'Elena et le silence inquiétant d'Edward.

Puis Edward se redressa comme un éclair, le visage hagard.

- _Ce n'est pas possible, elle n'est pas morte._

Elena pleura encore plus.

-_ Edward,_ dit Alice, _je crois qu'Elena dit vrai._

Ma petite sœur était effondrée, mais ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle nous disait qu'elle ne sentait plus Bella. Nous étions résignés, Edward y croyait encore.

- _Non tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Alice._

- _Edward ça fait des jours que je ne la sens plus._

- _Toi, toi et toujours toi ! Moi je la sens encore Alice, tu comprends._

Je m'approchais doucement de mon frère, je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent.

- _Edward, je comprends, tu ne veux pas l'admettre mais Alice a un lien avec elle. Elena l'a vu trépasser. Edward,_ le suppliai-je.

- _Et moi Rosalie, que fais-tu de mon lien avec Bella ? C'est mon cœur, mon âme-sœur, je la sens toujours. Es-tu en train de me dire qu'elle est morte et que je n'aurais absolument rien senti ? Que mon cœur ne se serait arrêté de battre à son dernier souffle ? Elle est tout pour moi, j'aurais forcément sentie quelque chose, n'importe quoi, un changement quelconque._

Si j'avais pu pleurer, je serais certainement en larmes. Je le comprenais, si on perdait son âme-sœur, on devrait sentir sa perte. Ou bien ce n'était qu'une légende.

- _Elena, l'as-tu vu mou…mourir ?_

-_ Pas vraiment mais…_

- _Alors pourquoi dis-tu que ma Bella est morte ?_

- _Parce que, parce que je le sais Edward, parce qu'elle m'a persuadé de partir, l'effet de son pouvoir ne s'annule que si Bella revenait me voir ou bien si elle mourrait._

- _Je ne peux pas y croire Elena, il doit y avoir une autre explication._

- _J'aimerais tellement Edward, je t'assure que j'aimerais. Mais je ne la sens plus aussi._

La bombe était lâchée, Edward s'effondra face à cette vérité inébranlable.

Bella n'est plus.

Elena semble éteinte, Alice également.

Edward vient de perdre sa moitié, Edward est détruit à jamais.

Notre famille ne s'en relèvera pas.

Combien de temps avant que notre famille puisse rire à nouveau ?

Et moi, je viens de perdre une sœur que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aimer suffisamment.

* * *

><p>Ne me tuez pas ! Je vous en prie.<p>

J'attends vos impressions !

Il reste encore l'épilogue et je pense qu'il va vous surprendre.

D'ici un mois je vous promets de le poster et cette histoire sera achevée.

Review s'il vous plait, j'attends vraiment vos réactions !


	32. Epilogue

Bonjour à toutes,

J'ai eu que très peu de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, j'avoue être un peu deçu mais l'attente y ait pour beaucoup.

C'est avec beaucoup de fierté que je termine cette histoire depuis si longtemps commençait.

J'avais promis l'épilogue dans le mois qui suivait ma dernière publication, finalement ce n'est que deux jours plus tard.

J'ai été inspiré et il faut dire que j'avais la fin en tête depuis un long moment.

Vous allez être sûrement déçu ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un happy end pourtant j'en suis friante mais bon...

si je dois vous donner un conseil apprenez à lire entre les lignes.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont suivi mais je reviendrais pour une note après l'épilogue pour les remerciements et qui sait peut-être une annonce.

Merci encore

Bonne lecture de l'épilogue.

* * *

><p><span><strong>ÉPILOGUE<br>**

* * *

><p>Je tremble, j'ai si froid. Ou suis-je ? Je me sens si faible, c'est tellement étrange, ça faisait des années que je m'étais pas sentie si faible, mes yeux n'arrivait même pas à s'ouvrir.<p>

Mon cœur était lourd et vide à la fois, je ne comprenais pas les sensations que je subissais. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, seulement penser.

.

.

Quand je reprenais conscience, j'avais l'impression que mon corps était balloté de droite à gauche, entouré par quelque chose de chaud, j'avais moins froid.

- _Dieu merci, ou l'as-tu trouve ?_ Demanda une voix familière.

J'étais toujours dans un brouillard, à qui appartenait cette voix ? Je n'arrivais pas à l'identifier. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je sois si faible, tout cela était étrange.

- _Dans la forêt, tapis dans les feuilles en sanglotant._ Dit une voix forte et autoritaire.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, le principal c'est tout aille bien,_ dit une troisième voix plus âgé.

- _Alors ils sont vraiment partis ?_ Demanda la voix familière.

_Bon débarras !_ Dit le vieil homme.

.

.

.

Il me semble que j'avais encore perdue connaissance, je sentais quelqu'un me toucher, cette voix était toujours présente.

- _Est-ce que ça va aller Docteur ?_

- _Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, il semble que son esprit ait subi un grand choc. Elle va bientôt se réveiller._

- _Merci pour tout Docteur, je vous raccompagne._

J'entendis des pas s'éloigner et d'un coup je finis par ouvrir les yeux.

Je connaissais cet endroit, mais j'avais du mal à voir comme si ma vision laissait à désirer. J'étais chez Charlie, mais que faisais-je dans sa maison ? Je n'y étais pas revenue depuis treize ans, ou était Edward ?

Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent au moment où j'aperçus mon père se tenant devant moi l'air inquiet. Mon cœur bondit de bonheur à l'idée de le revoir, quand j'avais appris qu'il était mort ça avait été si dur.

- _Papa,_ dis-je en me levant et en lui sautant dans les bras.

- _Oh Bella, doucement._

- _Tu es là, je n'arrive pas à y croire, suis-je au paradis ?_

- V_oyons de quoi tu parles ? On est à la maison à Forks._

- _Je vois bien qu'on est à la maison, mais on ne peut pas être à Forks, enfin papa je t'ai vu mort. Tu ne peux pas vraiment être réel enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire._

Mon père me regardait avec plus d'inquiétude qu'auparavant, mais je ne comprenais pas ce regard il devait bien savoir qu'il n'était plus en vie.

- _Dis-moi Bella, quel est ton dernier souvenir ?_

- _J'étais avec Elena, on se battait contre une armée de fée, et je crois que je suis morte ce qui explique pourquoi je suis avec toi._

- _Mais Bella, qui est Elena ? Des fées, enfin ça n'existe pas !_

- _Si ça existe j'en suis une, papa._

Je voyais mon père paniquer, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passer. Peut-être que mon père n'était pas au courant de ma nature, que le fait qu'une fois mort on puisse suivre la vie des gens n'était qu'un mythe.

- _Écoute Bella,_ dit-il en posant une main sur ma joue, _le docteur m'a dit que tu risquais de nier la réalité mais nous sommes à Forks en 2010 et…_

-_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Nous sommes en 2023_, m'exclamais-je.

- _Non, nous sommes en 2010 tu viens d'avoir 18 ans il y a quatre jours. Les Cullen sont partis, enfin Edward est parti, on pense qu'il t'a laissé dans la forêt toute seule,_ dit mon père d'un ton en colère. _C'est Sam de la réserve qui t'a retrouvé allongé au sol en sanglotant le nom d'Edward. Je ne sais pas ce dont tu te souviens mais ces souvenirs sont faux._

C'est impossible, on ne pouvait pas être en 2010. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

.

.

.

.

Deux mois ont passé depuis mon réveil à Forks en 2010. J'ai lutté longtemps, tellement que je suis fatiguée, j'ai combattu mon père, les gens, les preuves et même la réalité.

J'ai essayé des centaines de fois de me transformer en fée, des centaines de fois de faire bouger un objet avec mon esprit, de voir plus loin que ma simple vision humaine.

Et pourtant, rien aucun résultat. Comment avais-je pu rêver de treize années de ma vie en seulement quelques minutes ? Tout cela était insensé. Oh oui, je me le suis si souvent répété.

J'étais si malade de vivre, le monde est fade par rapport à ce que j'ai connu… enfin ce que j'ai rêvé. Edward a existé mais il est parti, non pas pour mon bien mais parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus.

Je voudrais tellement rêver à nouveau, pourquoi je me sens si emprisonnée dans cette vie ? Cette vie n'est pas la mienne, je ne dors plus ou très peu, je vomis tout ce que je mange étonnamment je ne maigris pas.

J'ai pensé à mettre fin à mes jours mais quelque chose m'en empêche, peut-être était-ce l'espoir ? Mais continuer cette vie ne me mènera plus à rien, j'ai perdu les Cullen et Elena qui n'existe même pas. Seulement les sentiments, mes sentiments sont bien réels, ce rêve m'a détruite.

Je ne sens plus rien et alors que je devrais pleurer Edward, il est le seul qui donne de la chaleur à mon cœur. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis devenue une paria au lycée, une paria dans la ville et dans ma propre maison, je pense que Charlie a peur de moi ou pour moi peu importe.

Il vient de m'amener un sandwich, il me force à manger parce qu'il s'inquiète. Comme un robot je m'exécute, la nourriture est si mauvaise, depuis mon réveil je n'ai rien mangé de bon. Une fois terminé il part en me laissant un regard mélancolique. Si tôt parti, mon ventre se tord et je dois me précipiter jusqu'au toilette pour tout vomir.

.

Maintenant je sais, cette fée dans mon rêve avait raison il y a pire que la mort.

J'ai rêvé d'une vie inaccessible…

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

Je suis contente et nostalgique à la fois d'arriver à la fin de mon histoire mon premier bébé si je puis dire.

J'attends vos impressions.

On se retrouve prochainement pour une note spécial.

Merci encore ! Bisous.


End file.
